


[鼬佐]复仇记

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 鼬佐长文：佐助重生向24岁的佐助本已继承兄长鼬的意志继续守护忍者大陆，谁知大陆接连不断受到侵犯袭击。敌人身怀一时间秘术屡屡逃生。为破解秘术，佐助在最后一次战役中与敌人一同进入秘术。醒来后他发现自己竟然回到了8岁时的灭族之夜。





	1. 时间秘术

鼬浑身血污，窝在断裂的石壁上盯着佐助，笑的邪性。  
“佐助！快！封印他！趁现在！”

鸣人比肩立于佐助身侧焦急的大喊。佐助这才反应过来哪里有什么鼬，现在已经是大战八年后，鼬早已离世多年。

自大战后佐助就流浪于忍界。与守护和平无关，他是他，鼬是鼬，他和鼬从来不是一类人。麻木的行走于世间只是因为他不想让鼬毕生的心血毁于一旦。

自始至终他想要守护的只有一样，就是宇智波鼬。

大战三年后舍人来袭，离开前他告诉鸣人不久的将来会有更恐怖的敌人降临。没过几年佐助与鸣人就见到了那个敌人——大筒木浦式。

一战就是一整年。

起初佐助与鸣人节节败退，然而随着时间推移，对浦式招数的了解让两人渐渐占据上风。可惜始终没能封印成功，浦式比辉夜狡猾得多。

浦式身怀一时间秘术，据他亲口所说这种秘术可以回到过去，让他永生不死。正因如此，每当浦式再次出现时都会给予忍界更沉痛的打击，他说他有的是耐心和忍界打消耗战。

“与你们交手时才我发现人类的心思这么复杂。心理战术，在族内我甚至闻所未闻。所以上次回溯时我特意研究了你们的过去，看来效果不错。哼，要不是每次从本家赶到这里要花费十几年的光阴，我必定让你们死在幼时。这次你们依旧无法封印我，下次就是你们两个的死期。”

“地爆天星！”  
佐助回过神，怒火中烧。

浦式竟敢变成鼬的样子！

地面卷起碎石，浦式被引力吸到半空中却丝毫不显惊慌。

“晚了。”

熟悉的气流漩涡出现在碎石中包裹起浦式，正是让佐助和鸣人屡屡封印失败的时间秘术。

浦式依旧是鼬的样子，佐助看着他突然想起与鼬解除秽土转生时的那一战。

鼬说，任何术都有破绽。

佐助一跃而起冲向即将完成的地爆天星。

浦式有耐心打消耗战，可是忍界承受不起！从舍人到浦式，每当刚刚有所好转就会再次生灵涂炭。木叶更是死伤惨重，如今只剩下百余忍者。

大筒木一族让鼬曾经所有的努力三度化为乌有，此仇不共戴天！

假如在外面无法找到破解时间秘术的方法，那就跟随秘术回去看看。总之他必须要找到破解方法才能保住鼬留下的世界。

“佐助！”

在意识消失前，佐助听到背后传来鸣人撕心裂肺的叫声。

 

佐助再睁开眼时发现自己趴在地上，天色漆黑。放在脑边的手白皙小巧，有些肉肉的。与自己那双修长有力，微露青筋的手截然不同。佐助边爬起身边揉眉心，这才想起自己跟着浦式的时间秘术回到了过去。

放眼四周，尸体躺了满地，佐助的脸色霎时惨白。他抬头望向记忆中的那根电线杆，圆月悬空，可是月空下什么人也没有。

不远处传来交谈的声音，佐助赶紧趴回到地面上假装昏迷。耳边传来尸体被挪动的擦地声，应该是暗部在处理尸体。不一会他感到有人探了探他的鼻息，然后听到一个女人的声音。

“没想到还有活人，还是个孩子，太惨了。队长，那个宇智波鼬原来是你的部下吧？”  
“不该说的别说，快去汇报。”  
“是，队长。”

那个队长的声音是卡卡西？！  
佐助没想到原来他和卡卡西的缘分这么早就开始了。

心中突然明白了很多事。还在第七班时佐助就总觉得卡卡西偏心于他，大战后一直以为是因为他与带土同族，没想到还有这层关系。

待两人离开，佐助的五指紧紧扒住地面，指甲崩裂流出鲜血。因鼬得到的照拂到底还有多少不为他所知？

耳边再次传来脚步声。

“大人，就是他。”  
“知道了，你先去处理其他尸体吧。”

刻在骨子里的声音让佐助难以自持，是团藏。无论过去多少年他都忘不了这个逼迫鼬走上绝路的人！恨不得现在就将团藏碎尸万段！

可是他不能，至少现在不能。时间秘术事关重大，历史一旦改变可谓牵一发而动全身。在他了解清楚前，所有的历史痕迹都不能被轻易修改。

窝囊的感觉令佐助心中胀闷难忍，他听到有人突然落在团藏身侧。那人的说话声不大不小，刚好让趴伏在两人脚边的佐助听的一清二楚。

脑仁绞的生疼，熟悉的查克拉波动顺着太阳穴汇聚于双眼。这种感觉佐助曾经经历过一次，毕生难忘。是带土告知一切真相后，他开启万花筒时。

那个人说完就走了，团藏也就此离开。不久后之前来过的女忍者把他抱起往族地外走去，嘴边是心疼不已的叨念。

“哎，这孩子怎么…昏迷了都在哭。”

 

砰。  
门应声关上，佐助这才敢睁开眼。他起身靠坐在木叶医院病床的床头，身体蜷缩成一团，双手揪住唯一同兄长一样垂顺的鬓发，脑袋埋在膝盖里。

佐助控制着自己不要回想刚才那个人的话，可是那些话却像月读一样一遍一遍的凌迟着他的神经。

“我见证了这一切，并且也将继续见证。如果你敢对佐助出手，我就把村子的全部机密告知敌国。”

百闻不如一见，时至今日佐助才真正明白这句话的意思。  
他听带土叙述过，听团藏嘲讽过，听三代目承认过，甚至鼬自己都给他看了一遍曾经的记忆。可是所有人的话都是只言片语，包括鼬也是如此！

那段记忆中大多是鼬在纠结村子与家族，和止水的往事，还有团藏的逼迫与威胁。至于鼬亲口说出佐助名字的话只有一句，是警告带土不许动宇智波佐助，仅此而已。

可是就算只有一句也够他在鼬离世后安慰自己了。就这样，他用那句话麻痹了自己整整八年。要不是鼬说爱他，要不是鼬留下了那句话，他真的不知道他该凭什么去守护那个残破不堪，毫无温暖的世界。

木叶隐村和宇智波佐助孰轻孰重，这是他从来不敢深想的问题。直到刚才他才知道鼬竟然为了他不惜冒着生命危险重返满是暗部精英的族地，只为警告团藏不许动他？！

双手松开头发，佐助抱着膝盖把头扭向门口，脑后的翘发对着透出月光的窗户，染上几分月白。失去焦距的双眼中赫然是当年刚刚得知真相后的六芒星。

顽皮，无知，任性，弱小。  
佐助不懂年幼的他到底有什么好！竟然值得鼬倾尽所有去守护！

知情人都觉得鼬的一生充满传奇。  
年幼时就被公认成天才，年少时为理想与幼弟屠戮满族，年青时用生命为至亲手足铺了一条阳光大道，就连死后也是战乱枭雄。

佐助觉得这些人都错了，只有他觉得鼬的一生糟糕透顶。用家族换来的短暂和平，最后还是被族人颠覆；用生命为弟弟换来的前途，他这个弟弟却嗤之以鼻。

佐助突然很恨鼬，恨鼬爱他。

鼬有三个七年。第一个七年目睹痛苦，第二个七年经历痛苦，第三个七年背负痛苦。假如鼬不那么爱他也许就不会那么痛苦，至少不会早早离开人世。

而自己的三个八年，第一个八年不知仇恨，第二个八年熟知仇恨，第三个八年了知仇恨。假如鼬不那么爱他他也不会那么恨了，至少不会麻木行于人世。

 

晓基地里角都领着鼬进了他的新房间，里面除了一张木桌和一张床板什么都没有。

他见鼬脸色不好以为是因为住所问题，心想宇智波家的大少爷可真矫情，一头热血杀完人后又开始嫌弃叛忍的生活环境恶劣？

“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”  
“哦，那你休息，我走了，记得按时交团费。”

往常鼬一定以礼相待，只是今天他实在没心情，望着窗外空无一物的枝头出神。

医院窗外的枝丫上隐匿着一只比夜还漆黑的乌鸦。

鼬看见佐助从医院醒来后就开始发呆。他知道他的所作所为一定会给佐助带来莫大刺激，但没想到会让生性活波的弟弟在一夜之间变得如此消沉阴郁。

他突然在想自己做的这一切到底有没有意义。村子与家族，和平与战争，他选择了村子，选择了和平。如今他是保住了佐助的命，但假如佐助一直像个没有生命的木偶一样，那他选择的村子，选择的和平，到底还有没有意义？

在临走前他对佐助说了那么多也是为了给佐助打一记强心剂，即使是憎恨也好，至少能让佐助在未来的生活中有一些激情和活下去的动力。

难以把握的失控感是鼬平生仅见。

他做事一向十拿九稳，即使今夜的灭族也是如此。倒不如说迄今为止他从来没遇见过哪件事会脱离他的能力与掌控之外。

可佐助现在的反应却和他想象中的完全不一样。他想过佐助会捶胸顿足，他想过佐助会大吼大叫，他想过佐助会声泪俱下。却从没想到过佐助会像现在这样冷静，冷静的可怕。

他看到佐助从床头柜里翻出一个空卷轴和一只笔，窝在床上开始面无表情地写写画画，像是在写任务计划。

佐助明白过来思考人生没有任何意义，不如做些实实在在的事。

刚才的所听所闻确实让他悲痛欲绝，但也像石头砸进一潭死水里一样，带起些许涟漪。或许他生来就是个复仇者。仇恨曾经带给他喜怒哀乐，失去仇恨所有的情感反而一哄而散。

佐助眯了眯眼，大笔一甩，刷刷刷在卷轴上留下几个字。

时间回溯，大仇有三：  
一为团藏，二为大筒木，三为兄长。

既然鼬把他变成一个彻头彻尾的复仇者，那他就继续当一个彻头彻尾的复仇者。

于前两者，他要把被抢走的东西一件一件夺回来。  
至于最后一人嘛…他要把被强塞来的东西一样一样还回去！


	2. 红绳与乌鸦

扣扣扣。  
没人回应。  
扣扣扣。  
还是没人回应。

角都推开门。  
啪！  
关门。角都走了。

任谁一推门就看到一双血红血红的万花筒都会不寒而栗。

鼬自从入晓就一直规规矩矩，不像其他人那样刺儿头还私藏小金库！于是角都不自觉的时不时克扣鼬的工资，可今天之后…他决定好好掂量掂量。

老年人生活不易，团里这些小崽子们一点都不懂得尊老！

其实角都心里那些小九九鼬心里跟明镜儿似的，只不过他心思不在吃穿，懒得理。

他现在只想爆揍一顿他那个不懂事的弟弟！

那日鼬见佐助安然无恙也就没有再继续观察。他是晓的新人，新人总要有新人的样子。况且他还有很多事情要做：熟悉搭档，执行任务，探查情报等等等等。

如此一来鼬再见到佐助时已是数月后。

现在是白天，也不是周末，按理说学生们都该在学校里上课。于是鼬驱使着乌鸦在忍者学校里飞了一圈，但没找到佐助；之后他在南贺川下游飞了一圈，也没找到佐助；最后又去小树林里飞了一圈，还是没找到佐助！

这可急坏了鼬，急匆匆飞回家。

猜怎么着？好么，他弟弟大次咧咧的窝在床上，还翘着个二郎腿！

鼬只觉得两眼一黑，胸中淤了一口老血。  
他豁出命保下的人不好好为了复仇发奋图强，反而躺在家里优哉游哉地喝番茄汁？！

佐助实属冤枉！

他重活一次怎么敢浪费时间？手里明明有一个卷轴！一个长得从床上铺到地上的医疗卷轴！

佐助早就规划好了未来十六年要做的事。查克拉不用理会，他能感觉到因陀罗磅礴的查克拉依旧盘踞在体内，因此忍术和幻术也不用理会。所以在佐助的计划中只需要修炼体术和学习医疗忍术。

曾经他的医疗忍术奇差无比，身边又有香磷更不用操心。可往昔不比今日，既然有了重新来过的机会，他不绝能再让鼬出事！上辈子鼬的死根本不止过度使用万花筒那么简单，去过狼哭之里后他才知道鼬竟然以消耗脏器为代价延续生命！

宇智波鼬个戏精大骗子！当初临死前还装模作样地恐吓他！什么完美的人！狗屁！根本连自己都照顾不好！

佐助越想越气，一把把卷轴摔到地上。窗外的鸟儿被声音惊到，扑棱棱飞上枝头。

自从鼬解开秽土后，佐助就对鸟的扇翅声和乌鸦的叫声有着近乎病态的敏感。他往窗外一看，什么鸟儿，分明是一直黑漆漆的乌鸦！

一人一鸟，大眼瞪小眼。

鼬与佐助对视的一瞬间就懵了。  
佐助那么聪明会不会想到什么？佐助会不会认出他？佐助会对他说什么？

到底还是鼬。冷静下来后，鼬觉得自己刚才的慌乱可笑至极。佐助根本不可能知道乌鸦到底代表什么。更何况，全世界没有人比他更了解佐助的直肠子和别扭。就算真的发现乌鸦是他，那也只会出现一种情况：把他赶走并破口大骂。

可惜，此助非彼助。  
连鼬自己都没发现，其实他是隐隐希望佐助可以认出他的，即使这会让他承受来自弟弟的憎恨。

幸好，此助非彼助。  
当鼬回过神时，佐助已经离开房间。他与乌鸦对视的一刹那就认出来了。怎么可能认不出来！鼬的每一个术他都铭刻于心，更何况鸟分身是鼬最常用的术。

佐助再回到房间时，鼬心中大骇。

只见佐助端来一叠三色丸子放到窗台上，推开窗户瞥了眼乌鸦就又捡起地上的卷轴坐回床上继续研读。满不在乎的样子就好像只是一时兴起想喂喂路边的小动物而已。

鼬盯着那串丸子心中泛起无力感，甚至提不起一丝挣扎的欲望。隐忍克制一向是他的骄傲，也是为人称赞的地方，可是这一次自己的骄傲却被佐助碾的粉碎。

鼬任命般的叹了口气，驱使分身小心翼翼的迈进窗户。刚要低头吃丸子就听咚的一声，是窗户撞到边框的巨响。

佐助居高临下的冲鼬勾起嘴角。

鼬的脾气秉性他再清楚不过。这种有益无害的圈套一定会让他这个精于算计的哥哥自投罗网。

鼬背后发冷。

向来只有他算计别人的份，怎么感觉这次反被他最单纯可爱的弟弟算计了？！

“当我的宠物好不好？”  
佐助弯下身子与乌鸦平视，一脸人畜无害。

鼬有些失落又有些庆幸，佐助没能认出他。但只用一点点查克拉就能换来陪伴佐助成长的话…好像血赚？即使最后兵戎相见，这也足够他好好珍藏回味的了。

乌鸦看了看佐助，又看了看丸子，点点头。

佐助攥了攥撑在膝盖上的手，心中大骂宇智波鼬没良心的。我想着你，你眼里却只有甜点？！

甜点…

佐助看着盘中的三色丸子心中难过。  
这盘三色丸子是他亲手做的，自出院后他就开始学习制作各种甜点。鼬苦了一辈子，唯一的爱好就是吃甜食。然而叛忍的生活颠沛流离，唯一的爱好也因为木叶高层的决定被强行剥夺。

鼬不愿意，他可以不动木叶，但那三个人必须死！只是一个团藏何以泄愤！八年前大战过后他就杀了水户门炎和转寝小春，反正死在他手上的亡魂多的是，也不差这两个。

时光回溯，他必定让某些历史重演，比如那三个人的死。只是在真正回到鼬身边之前他不敢轻举妄动，只有确保其他的改变不会对鼬产生负面影响他才能放心大胆的除掉那三个人。

他绝不允许鼬再因为木叶受半点委屈！

佐助心里盘算着除掉木叶三毒瘤的时机，嘴上却在装傻充愣。  
“你能听懂我说的话？你是通灵兽？”

鼬心中暗自夸赞弟弟聪明。乌鸦确实是他的通灵兽，只不过这只乌鸦被他附上了查克拉。

“等等，我有礼物送给你！”  
佐助把自己手腕上的红绳摘下系在乌鸦的颈项上。

大战过后佐助就多了一个癖好：戴红绳。  
他调查大筒木一事在外游历，常年居无定所，更没时间缅怀。他也不像鼬那样蓄发，只好在手腕上戴一条红绳睹目思人，聊以慰藉。

后来为了对付敌人他开始研究各种印，有封印，也有符印。为了试验符印的不同效果，他有时会把印附在刃具上，有时也会把印附在贴身携带的物品上，比如他常戴的红绳。

送给鼬的这条红绳有疏导查克拉的符印，是佐助从某个医疗卷轴里看到的。

不知道和身体有没有关系，鼬的查克拉量一直是短板。于是佐助出院后最先看的就是有关查克拉的卷轴。承了数年的习惯，他开始在红绳上做实验，前两周才成功。本以为要过好几年才能把自己的研究成果用在鼬身上，没想到机会来的如此突然。

刚从角都那里接完任务的鼬眨了眨眼，他感觉附着在通灵兽身上的查克拉消耗变少了。

“戴上我的绳子你就是我的通灵兽了，听见没有？”  
佐助戳了戳乌鸦的小脑袋。

鼬暗笑弟弟天真，哪有拴上根绳子就算缔结通灵契约了啊。

“听见没有，你听见没有！”  
佐助疯狂地戳着乌鸦的脑袋。

“啊！”  
鼬没与乌鸦切断五感，脑袋被佐助戳的发懵，赶紧驱使乌鸦叫了一声。

佐助这才肯罢休，一把把乌鸦抱进怀里。看到乌鸦腥红的眼睛他才突然发现回来后他过于关注鼬的身体问题，反而忽略了最关键的写轮眼！

万花筒最终会走向失明，解决办法有三：  
1.从团藏身上拿回止水的右眼。2.把自己的万花筒移植给鼬。3.像带土一样移植柱间细胞。

第一个方案是上上策，团藏的死已板上钉钉。假如止水和鼬的万花筒能融合成功，就可以让鼬继续移植柱间细胞进化出轮回眼。到时自己这里也有一双万花筒，十六年后浦式来袭胜券也就多出一筹。

第二个方案良可，他倒不怕为了鼬失去双眼。只是他失明了不知道会不会在浦式之战中成为鼬的累赘。

第三个方案是下下策，只依靠柱间细胞的话他与鼬永远都只能停留在万花筒写轮眼。

柱间细胞…柱间细胞…  
无论是哪种方案他都必须拿到柱间细胞。他不想与绝接触，那就只能在带土身上下功夫，而且策反带土还是中止月之眼计划的关键。

总之，为了鼬也好，为了鼬留下的世界也好，进入晓的计划只能成功不能失败。

佐助窝在床上一边想事一边顺着乌鸦的羽背，突然感到鼬的查克拉从乌鸦身上抽离。没了鼬的控制，那只乌鸦不过是只聒噪的鸟儿，带着刺耳的叫声飞出卧室。

来自灵魂深处的恐惧瞬间支配佐助，信息不对等几乎成了他毕生的梦魇。他知道以鼬的能力一定不会遇到生命危险，但每一场未知的战斗都有可能成为引起雪崩的雪花。

“鼬！”  
佐助夺门而出，寻着乌鸦飞离的方向一路追至木叶外的树林。

初夏的树林已初见葱郁，枝条纵横把天空遮的严严实实。

佐助站在树林中焦急的环顾四周，乌鸦已不见踪影。那是他现在唯一能与鼬联系的方式，可他竟然把乌鸦追丢了！


	3. 黑色缎带

“拥有写轮眼的人竟然会主动来到我面前，我真是太幸运了。”  
不久前十藏身亡，鼬此时的搭档已是大蛇丸。

鼬正被佐助的小手抚的正爽，谁知大蛇丸不长眼，竟然对他伺机发动攻击搅了他的好兴致！  
勾玉飞转，鼬转过身朝大蛇丸掷出一支手里剑，被幻术控制住的大蛇丸生生被砍断双手。  
“大蛇丸，你的任何术在我眼中都是无效的，而且你犯了我的大忌。”

脚下漫起黑色的火焰，大蛇在嘶吼中被天照焚烧殆尽，只有一条小白蛇悄悄溜入草丛中。

鼬蹲下身捡起地上的戒指若有所思。  
当初把佐助一个人留在木叶也不知道对不对，觊觎写轮眼的人实在是太多了，要不是情况不允许他恨不得把佐助揣在兜里时时刻刻绑在身边。

鼬重新给乌鸦附上查克拉后发现佐助正在木叶外的树林里。

“你去哪儿了！”  
佐助看着飞回来的乌鸦再也憋不住肚子里的火气，从袖管中射出细丝把半空中的乌鸦捆到怀里。

鼬一个头两个大。  
大蛇丸的蛇睨咒缚没捆住他，倒是被弟弟的线捆了个结结实实。好吧，其实他根本就不想反抗，甚至乐得其所。

“我没事。”  
熟悉的声音带着些许还没完全变声的稚嫩。  
佐助愣了一下，他没想到鼬会愿意跟他说话。

“刚才有人把我召去战斗了。”  
“你有主人？”

鼬想跟他演那就陪着演，总比一言不发最后又消失的无影无踪强。他实在太想鼬了。

“对不起，原…我以后不会无缘无故消失了。”  
鼬及时刹住闸。那句话太顺口，竟差点就说漏了嘴。

“你的声音很像一个我认识的人。”

鼬心里突突了一下。  
“谁？”

“宇智波鼬，我哥哥，也是我的仇人。”

佐助收起细线，让乌鸦立在自己肩头。

“你怎么不说话？”  
“没什么，你恨他？”

“当然，他做的那些事不可原谅，我当然恨他。”  
欺瞒他，把他当做幼鸟一样保护得密不透风，最后又独自死去把他一个人抛弃在世上。鼬做过得事太多了，每一条都不可原谅！

佐助饶有兴趣的看向肩头的乌鸦，可惜没能发现什么端倪，鼬的情绪一如既往掩匿的很完美。

鼬听罢心中五味杂陈。  
他以为他能很好的咽下所有的苦涩和委屈，可是真当听到佐助亲口说恨他时，心中却满是不甘。

人就是这样，贪得无厌。

当佐助陷入权利斗争的漩涡时，他只想保住佐助的命。如今佐助的命被保住了，他又想让佐助不要恨他。更何况心智再坚韧，说到底，鼬也不过是个连十四岁都不到的孩子而已。

“哦，是吗？”  
“你不问问我他都做了什么？”   
“我没兴趣。”  
“你的主人是谁？”  
“无可奉告，通灵兽与主人之间有保密契约。”

骗子。  
佐助在心里暗自诽附了一句。

两人聊着聊着就回到了家，佐助翻箱倒柜扯出一条黑色缎带蒙住双眼。

“你这是做什么？”  
“修炼”

既然已经计划好一切，为了面对所有情况就必须一一有所准备。假如以后自己的万花筒被移植，他也不能因为这个就成为一个废人。

失去光明令佐助有一瞬间的不适，随即释放出查克拉感受起周围的事物。他摸黑拾起刃具包走出卧室，走到楼梯口时突然一脚踩空。一只手猛地拽住佐助的胳膊，然后佐助就感到自己跌进一个熟悉的怀抱。他愣了一下，等反应过来时那人已经松开双手。

鼬有些紧张又有些懊悔。  
他突然觉得前几个月的狠心都白下了，只是假装成一只通灵兽陪伴了佐助几个小时而已就已经软弱至此了么？

“别装了，早就知道你不是什么通灵兽。你到底是谁？三代目派来的？”  
“嗯。”

鼬松了口气，幸好佐助没往别处想。

“告诉三代目，我不会去上课的，没必要。”

佐助扶着墙一个台阶一个台阶的下楼，每走一步都好像要从楼梯上滚下去。他想起八年前的三狼连山之行，真不知道鼬在几近失明的情况下是怎么生活的。

“小心点，尝试感受周围物体的轮廓。”  
鼬赶紧搀住佐助的胳膊。

“你很像他。”  
“那你为什么觉得我不是他？”  
“因为他是个骗子，我宁愿他没有在骗我。”

鼬的身体紧绷了一下，灭族之夜的失控感再次席卷而来，他第一次觉得弟弟如此难以捉摸。  
半天下来，他能感觉出佐助的语气与印象中的略有相似却又截然不同。可是从长相，性格，甚至说话时的小动作来看，眼前的人确确实实就是他弟弟。  
一场惨案真的能令一个孩子改变这么多？

鼬一时不知道该为佐助的变化感到欣慰还是心酸。  
他这个弟弟从小都在仰望着他，追逐着他。高兴时，悲伤时，甚至迷路时，佐助的眼中除了他没有任何人的身影。他也习惯了佐助依赖的眼神，为他指引道路，为他劈开前路的荆棘已成为本能。

“为什么这么说？”

“我好像没有跟你说过，他杀光了全族，甚至在临走前说我没有被杀死的价值，他不可能多此一举的回来。假如你是他，就说明灭族一事另有隐情，所以他才放不下我。可我却没能为家族、父母、还有他做任何事，只能像个傻子一样听之任之。所以我宁愿你不是他。”

鼬扶着佐助下楼，默不作声。  
让佐助拥有顺遂的一生是他毕生的愿望，也因此执意用自己的画笔为佐助画出广阔的蓝图，从没想过佐助也可以独自选择自己的一生。  
在鼬看来，佐助就像一张白纸，只需一眼就能看清上面零星的点渍。灭族也只是在这纸上被他亲手添浓重的第一笔，再无其他。可如今的佐助却像早已绘满了风霜的浮世绘，影影绰绰，令他看不清也看不透。

直到两人走到后院鼬都没有开口，这让佐助也很忐忑。

佐助一直在找筹码，找在未来能让鼬带走他的筹码。他不知道该说多少，更不知道该让鼬了解多少。他怕表现太多，鼬又会像之前那样毫无牵挂的把他抛下；可表现的太少，假如鼬认定他还是个需要被保护的孩子，进入晓得计划就全完了。

佐助摸索着刃具包中的手里剑，心中一团乱麻。

“为什么要把眼睛蒙上？”  
鼬终于问出了心中的疑问。

佐助松了口气，不管怎样至少现在鼬还愿意跟他主动说话。  
“他会的东西我当然也要会，为了复仇。”

“想要蒙住眼睛还能准确命中目标就需要对查克拉控制精准，基本功必须扎实，你需要重新读一些阐述理论的卷轴。”

鼬对佐助的回答毫不意外，就是觉得自己简直在自作孽。原本想着快刀斩乱麻，只要知道佐助有没有好好活着努力变强就好了，没想到现在却要亲手培养会在未来了结自己生命的人。

“我掷出一支手里剑，你试着击落它。”

佐助突然觉得很讽刺。  
灭族前鼬总是忙得不着家，现在成为四处奔波的叛忍反倒派分身来指导他修炼。

空气仿佛被划破，佐助应声掷出手里剑。可惜没有传来想象中的金属碰撞声，他没能击中。

“用耳朵和查克拉去感受敌人的气息，方向，动作，和武器。”

鼬又掷出一支手里剑，不远处传来“叮”的一声。

“做得不错！”  
他看着地上被佐助击落的刃具露出一个微笑，他的弟弟果然很优秀！

就这样，之后四年的生活平淡温馨得令两人难以想象，佐助甚至觉得这四年两人待在一起的时光比回来之前的二十四年加起来还要多。他白天蒙上眼睛在鼬的指导下练习手里剑，太阳落山后鼬的分身就继续变回乌鸦。

佐助常常在想，上辈子的鼬是不是也派分身来看望过他，只是那时他真的弱小又无知没有发现。

这几年的光阴鼬也很是享受，一边吃着佐助亲手做的甜点，一边陪佐助补习各种基础理论，这些都是他在接下那个机密任务后想都不敢想的奢望。

 

夕落黄昏，红霞满天。

大宅后院有一个少年蒙着双眼在空中翻腾着掷出八支手里剑，八支手里剑全部正中靶心，连藏在假山后面死角的靶子也不例外。

少年稳稳落地，嘴角带着笑意直起身走向坐在走廊上的长发青年。明明眼睛蒙着缎带，少年的动作却干脆流畅，就像看得见眼前的一切一样。

“今天过后你的任务就结束了吧？我今天毕业了。”

时间一晃，佐助已是毕业。

他听到一阵鸟翅的扑棱声，摘下缎带，青年原来坐着的位置站着一只乌鸦。

“嗯，入夜就走。”

 

山岳之墓场，晓组织成员的幻灯身一一消失。那里刚刚结束了一场会议，山洞中只剩下本体亲临的鼬和鬼鲛。

“鼬先生，不走吗？”  
鬼鲛跳下外道魔像的手指，仰头喊了一声，却没收到回应。

自从来到晓组织，鼬就一直是他的搭档。他这个搭档时常走神，即使外出任务也总是心不在焉。后来他渐渐知道了鼬的往事和鼬那个被留在木叶的弟弟。不知道为什么，虽然往事黑暗，但鼬的心情总是很不错。不过今天，鬼鲛觉得鼬的心情与常日不同，糟糕透顶。

“鼬先生，我先回基地了。”  
鼬还是没有回答，鬼鲛只好独自离开墓场。

山洞中只剩鼬一人，孤零零的站在外道魔像的手指上出神。


	4. 左腕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于见到哥哥惹

鼬站在木叶村高耸的围墙上俯瞰因大蛇丸受创的村子，隐匿在袖管中的左腕上戴着一条红绳。

鬼鲛觉得今日的鼬格外不同。  
自三个月前的那次会议后，鼬就开始从佩恩手中疯狂接下各种任务。之前的四年，鼬时常心不在焉，可最近三个月却对每一个任务都完成的专心致志，专心到只用最基础的体术和忍术与敌人消耗，就像是用任务来消磨时间。

几天前朱南组接到了新任务：抓捕九尾人柱力。  
这次鼬与这三个月的表现截然不同，仿佛回到最开始的四年，在执行任务时神思游离。

“鼬先生，是对自己的故乡还有所留恋吗？”  
抓捕任务的地点在鼬的故乡，鬼鲛觉得鼬近乡情怯可以理解。

于鼬而言，和平是他毕生的心愿，他的所作所为无非是为了理想。在经历那件事后，这里已经没有家族，没有家庭，没有同伴，村中唯一让他留恋的人也是可望而不可即。之于村子，他是毫无怨恨，却也谈不上留恋。恰恰相反，木叶留给他的只有痛苦与责任。

“不，我一点也不留恋。”

鼬与鬼鲛走进村子，路过茶店时没做丝毫停留，这里的三色丸子对鼬来说已经不再具有吸引力。两人走到桥上时被三个木叶上忍拦住去路，为首的忍者一头银发，左眼被护额遮住。

“我还在想是谁穿着奇怪的衣服路过茶店，原来是宇智波鼬和雾忍村的干柿鬼鲛啊。”  
“竟然知道我的名字，真是深感荣幸。听说你打败了再不斩，这让我对你有些感兴趣了。”  
“鬼鲛，别忘了我们的目的。”

鼬不想把任务搞麻烦，也不想与昔日的队长为敌。只是卡卡西来的太是时候，他需要利用一个木叶上忍来警告团藏他还活着，休想因为三代目去世就对佐助起龌龊心思。

“那让我来听听你们的目的。”  
卡卡西闪到鼬的身后。

“只不过是来找样东西罢了。”  
“什么东西？”  
“我不会花费太长时间。”

鼬没有回答卡卡西，而是说了一句莫名其妙的话。随即卡卡西惊恐的看到鼬的三勾玉合成了三道弧线。

 

“卡卡西什么时候能醒过来？”  
“不知道，月读对精神的伤害太大了。”

佐助来卡卡西家找人的时候听到卧室里有谈话声。

“到底怎么回事！”  
佐助破门而入，声音凄厉的有些刺耳。

上辈子也是这样，鼬不声不响得来，等他知道时鼬已经不声不响的走了。而现在他发现了一件令他更气愤的事，鼬竟然用了月读！  
佐助恨不得把鼬锁在囚笼里，省得成日天照月读自瞎双目。他没日没夜的寒窗苦读医疗卷轴，想着怎么给鼬调理身体，想着怎么凑出一双永恒万花筒，鼬却在胡乱使瞳力！

房间里的上忍们沉默不语，就在这时青叶推开了门。  
“听说鼬回来了，是真的吗？还是冲着鸣人来的？”

 

扣扣扣。  
鸣人听到敲门声以为是泡妹失败的自来也，开门后看到来人大吃一惊。  
“佐助？”

“白痴。”  
佐助松了口气，有些脱力地抱住鸣人。

按照上辈子的记忆他一路狂奔到旅店，幸好没有来晚。回到过去已经四年了，佐助第一次感到害怕，害怕鸣人被带走，害怕因为自己的到来而改变历史的走向，更害怕因此重蹈覆辙再也见不到鼬。

鸣人从小备受冷眼，看上去大大咧咧，其实心思比任何人都要敏感。他能感觉到佐助在害怕，在担心他，虽然不知道为什么。  
佐助上学时就一直不怎么出现，鸣人只听别人说过佐助是个拒人于千里之外的宇智波二少，真正接触后却发现佐助待他与传闻完全不同。

鸣人瞥到佐助后颈上的黑色咒印，是为救他时被大蛇丸咬的。鸣人也偷偷观察过佐助对别人的态度，与传闻无异。从波之国任务到中忍考试，佐助次次舍命相救。鸣人不明白自己到底有什么特殊，能让佐助区别对待。但他明白一点，佐助是他一生都无法放手的挚友。

抬手环住，鸣人轻轻拍了拍佐助的后背以示安抚。于是鼬和鬼鲛找到他们的任务目标时看到的就是这一幕。

“好久不见，佐助。”

听到鼬的话鬼鲛挑起眉头，原来这就是鼬的那个弟弟？  
有一次阿飞告诉他，鼬屠光全族唯独留下了这个弟弟，因为要留着另一双写轮眼为自己所用。

“佐…佐助，他们是谁？”  
鸣人有些害怕的推了推身上的佐助。

“我听说宇智波一族已经被杀光了，而且是被你杀的。”  
鬼鲛话是对鼬说的，眼睛却在打量着佐助。

鸣人震惊的看向鲨鱼头旁边的长发男人，信息量太大一时消化不来。他一直知道佐助心里有一个人，但怎么也没想到那个人竟然是佐助的灭族仇人？

听到声音时佐助甚至不敢相信，他怕这是在做梦，直到鸣人推他他才确认一切都是真的。也顾不得往日那些作态的矜持，佐助直接朝鼬扑了过去。

“哥哥！”

“跟我们走一趟吧，鸣人君。”  
鼬身子一偏躲开佐助，眼中映出的金光烧得心里起了一把无名火，也没注意佐助刚刚喊的竟然是哥哥。

鸣人见来者不善又是佐助的灭族仇人，立刻聚起查克拉。鬼鲛察觉到鸣人的小动作用鲛肌一把斩断。开玩笑！他还要看戏呢！  
“我的鲛肌能吃掉查克拉，再敢耍花招就先砍掉你的手。”

佐助见鬼鲛对鸣人不利赶紧冲了回去想把挚友护在身后，谁知却被鼬扯住胳膊还实实在在的挨了一脚。石墙被砸出裂纹，佐助难以置信的看着鼬。他以为这四年放出的筹码能让鼬有所动摇，没想到到头来还是一样！

“佐助！”  
“鸣人，别插手！我就是为了这一天才活到现在的。”

鼬被鸣人的一声佐助叫回了神，看到靠在墙上的人被吓了一跳。他本以为经历过这几年后会对佐助再也下不了狠心，没想到刚才那一脚竟然一分余力都没留。

“听到了吧，这是他们两个人之间的事，别插手。”  
鬼鲛兴奋得看着鼬一步步走至佐助跟前。

佐助忍痛撑起身子，敞开胸怀，又向鼬扑了过去。  
上辈子他不敢死，却每天都在等死。这辈子有了重新和鼬在一起生活的机会他怎么可能放弃！他一直在等今天！

鼬朝毫无防备的小腹狠狠捶了一拳，然后揪住佐助的衣领把他拽起来摁在墙上。闭上眼，脑海中全是这几年的温情时光。

“你这么弱是因为你还不够憎恨我。”

佐助的实力他清清楚楚，不高也不低，但勉强卡在能让他心安的及格线。这次回来只是想借着九尾的幌子警告团藏，至于佐助，能不敌对他不想敌对。没想到这个让人不省心的弟弟却主动找上门，还对着仇人大敞胸怀！  
心中全是恨铁不成钢的怒火，鼬再睁眼时已经把佐助拖入月读。

灭族之夜，是两人共同的梦魇。但即使得知真相，再次坠入鼬的月读时佐助依旧无能为力，唯一不同的是这次他尝到的痛苦比曾经多了一份。

鼬看着陷入崩溃的弟弟犹豫了一下，解开月读。  
“懂了吗？”

“懂什么？懂让我杀了你吗？我告诉你宇智波鼬，不可能！你不让我死，你也就别想死！你以为我不知道那只乌鸦就是你吗！你根本舍不得我！”

鼬心中大骇，把戴着红绳的左腕不动声色的藏到身后。  
“愚蠢的弟弟，我只是在监视你而已。你太弱小，甚至不够成为我的器量。假如你以为你看到的就是你所想的，那我真是对你的成长感到失望。你对我而言只不过是一双备用的眼睛而已，我希望你不要自作多情。”

“好啊，备用眼睛是吧？我给你，我现在就给你！”  
谁不会玩儿自残啊！说着，佐助就抬手伸向自己的眼睛。

一旁看戏的鬼鲛内心全是卧槽，这兄弟俩怎么一个比一个狠？

左手一把抓住佐助的手腕，鼬被弟弟的胡闹气的说不出话。他真是不明白，话已经说到这个份上了，佐助为什么还是不死心。

佐助瞥到鼬的袖口里有一抹红色。

“哥哥。”

软糯温顺的称呼让鼬的决心动摇了一瞬。

“四年前我说过的吧，假如他是你，就说明灭族背后另有隐情。”  
佐助偏了偏头露出白皙的脖颈，上面有一个黑色的丑陋咒印。那是他在中忍考试时故意装作不敌让大蛇丸留下的，就是为了今天能多一份筹码。  
“大蛇丸咬的。你不带我走也行，怕我弱会拖累你是吗？你敢自己走，我就敢直接去找大蛇丸，他可巴不得我去找他呢。等我变强再去找你就是了，当然我也有可能进去就出不来了。不过你不会管我的死活，对吧？”

鼬此刻心中涨满惶恐，掌中的脖颈跳动着规律的脉搏，时时刻刻提醒着他只有放手才能让佐助活下去。  
叛忍没有回头路，就算佐助知道了一切真相，就算佐助也为此报了仇，就算自己也没死，那之后呢？难道要让佐助跟着自己过流亡逃窜朝不保夕的日子吗？当初好不容易为佐助谋划出一条万全之策，不能因为自己的一时心软落得满盘皆输，害了佐助。  
手里仿佛握了一块烙铁，猛地一松。

佐助跌落到地面上捂着脖子狠咳了几口，心想这回总能被鼬带走了吧？谁知事与愿违。

“看来你的器量也不过如此，我现在对你一点兴趣都没有。鬼鲛，我们走。”

鼬发动天照把旅馆墙壁烧穿一个大洞，看得佐助睚眦目裂。

“宇智波鼬！左腕上那条红绳你以为我没看见吗！你到底要骗自己骗到什么时候！灭族那晚你对团藏说的话我全都听到了！”


	5. 佐助的模样

身后传来金属利器割划铁皮的刺耳声音，气的鼬回过身又给了佐助一拳。佐助手中的护额掉落在地，木叶的标志上被划了一道。

“你到底要胡闹到什么时候！既然你觉得你什么都知道就该给我滚回木叶！”  
“我回不去了，我知道了木叶的丑闻团藏不会留我的。”  
“团藏的事不用你管。”

大蛇丸不行，团藏也不管用，山穷水尽的处境勾起佐助灵魂最深处的恐惧。他抓起地上的护额，跌跌撞撞的半爬半跑到鼬的腿边紧紧抱住。  
“哥哥，我求你，我求求你，你就带我走吧。我已经是叛忍了，我哪也去不了了！我知道你是为了我好，可是我不想一个人待在那里。颠沛流离也好，居无定所也好，我只想跟你生活在一起。我实在太想你了，我已经，我已经…”

我已经十多年没见过你了。

十二年前鼬死了，他独活于世。四年前鼬来了，他却只能蒙住双眼不能相见。压抑了十多年的思念与绝望终于再也按捺不住，泪水如决堤般同过往的癫狂与麻木倾泻而出，滴落在鼬的脚趾上。

明明是温热的液体却如同熔浆灼烫着鼬的每一根神经。灭族前，佐助算是被家里宠大的，说是心高气傲都不为过，何时这样低声下气过？

鼬叹了口气，蹲下身揽住佐助的膝窝抱进怀里，一跃而起冲出旅馆。佐助死死的搂住鼬的脖子，心中却没因被鼬带走产生一丝喜悦。

“刚刚我们为什么要撤退?人柱力怎么办？”  
鬼鲛好不容易追上鼬，却一脚踩进佐助的雷区。

“鼬需要休息，不会说话就闭嘴。要不然你行你上，没人拦着你回去。”

最怕空突然安静，鼬无奈苦笑，只好打个圆场。  
“我们不必带走现在的鸣人，先回基地跟佩恩汇报吧。”

 

三人回到晓基地时，迪达拉又在和蝎斗嘴。鬼鲛看了看叽叽喳喳的青玉组，又看了看粘成一团的宇智波兄弟，反手把鲛肌抱进怀里紧了紧。

佐助打量着四周，渐渐皱紧眉头。观察着佐助一颦一笑的鼬，心也跟着提了起来。

晓，一个令人望风而逃的S级叛忍组织，装备精致齐全，统一的斗笠，统一的外套，甚至还有统一的…指甲油。然而就是这样一个高大上的组织，基地却相当的简陋。说是基地，倒不如说是在山中某个大一点的山洞里按了几个结实点的木板做隔间，再凿出几个洞做窗户。

鼬活了17年，有过自信，有过优越，有过骄傲，有过无畏，但第一次有这种自卑见不得光的感觉。用通俗点的话形容就是：有点像穷小子带富家女友见家长的心理。

佐助倒不是嫌这里环境差。他佐助什么苦没吃过？上辈子普通任务的风餐露宿他挨过，音忍村的阴冷潮湿他住过，连忍界大战的残垣断壁他都躺过。再说他又不是没见过晓基地，能因为睡山洞就娇滴滴的无病呻吟？  
好吧，他其实就是嫌弃这里环境差！他可算知道鼬上辈子最后为什么变成了个病秧子。他对居住环境可以无所谓，但不代表他允许鼬也可以无所谓！  
佐助在复仇的小本本上又偷偷给鼬添了一笔。

“你的房间在哪儿？”  
鼬听到佐助的问话心里咯噔一下，硬着头皮带佐助去了他的房间。

一旁的青玉组不知道什么时候停止了争吵，悄悄地和鬼鲛跟了上去。

鼬的房间很简单，简单到只有一个木桌，和一个木床…板。

佐助闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，强行把火气压下去，尽量用最平静的声音对鼬说：  
“宇智波鼬，你有钱吗？”

鼬以为佐助住不惯这么简陋的地方，自然回答道：  
“明天带你下山买。”

佐助点了点头，对鼬的回答很是满意，殊不知对方已经完完全全的曲解了他的意思。佐助继续问：  
“你们这儿有什么吃的？”

迪达拉终于对这个得寸进尺的小鬼忍无可忍，跳出来指着佐助大喊：  
“喂！小鬼头！忍你很久了嗯！这里可不是你那个花房一样的木叶隐村！”

“我要给鼬做饭，关你什么事？”  
“我带你去厨房。”

听到鼬对这个弟弟轻声细语的，迪达拉一脸嫌弃的咧了咧嘴，然后就看到鼬瞪着血红血红的万花筒朝他飞了一记眼刀，吓得迪达拉一个闪身躲到蝎背后。

蝎面无表情地瞥了一眼迪达拉，走到主厅里集吃饭会议娱乐于一体的简陋木桌前坐下，想着迪达拉的脾气，心中叹了口气。

不出意料，厨房依旧简陋至极，整个基地可谓家徒四壁。唯一让佐助欣慰的是调料竟然很全。当然不是因为成员想做饭，反而是因为他们太不注重饮食，甚至蝎这种压根就不用吃饭，所以唯一能咽下食物的方法就是往上面粗糙地撒上不同的调料。灶台旁边的竹篓里分开放着最普通的蔬菜和新鲜的虾蟹，唯一的这点荤腥还是因为鬼鲛喜欢吃才在闲暇时从后山的河里抓回来的。

佐助觉得自己现在需要静静，不然很可能会憋出个麒麟把整个山洞给炸了。于是，令忍界闻风丧胆的S级叛忍宇智波鼬被他的下忍弟弟赶出了厨房。

“佩恩说明天开会。”  
鼬和鬼鲛汇报完任务解除了幻影灯之术。

蝎看了眼紧闭的厨房门。  
“因为你弟弟？”

“嗯。”  
“你们两个到底怎么回事？你不是他的灭族仇人吗？”

鼬摇摇头，他自己也很费解。  
离开旅馆前佐助的状态太不对劲了，只是听到他与团藏的对话，佐助会想他是理所当然，会怕他再离开他也勉强理解。但恰恰因为佐助知情，眸子里透出的神情更不该是灭顶般的绝望。  
还有万花筒写轮眼，佐助明显知道更多现在本不应该知道的事，不然白天也不会对鬼鲛火药味十足。  
鼬突然想起灭族之夜的那个晚上，佐助异常平静的把自己缩在木叶医院的病床上，这与他想象中的反应完全不同。诡异，实在太诡异了！

“旦那，好香啊嗯！”  
迪达拉眼巴巴地望着厨房拽了拽蝎的袖子。他对那个小鬼的身世没有半点兴趣，对公事更提不起劲。他现在只好奇小鬼在厨房里做了什么，怎么这么香！

蝎依旧面无表情，不过心里却开始庆幸当初把自己改造成傀儡时保留了四感。

佐助从厨房端出一盆鱼丸虾丸还有蔬菜拼成的关东煮。

“小鬼！你怎么知道我喜欢吃关东煮嗯！”

佐助眼角抽了抽。谁知道你喜欢这个？他明明是给鼬做的，勉强再带上个鬼鲛。记忆中他去找鼬复仇时鬼鲛并没有拦他，现在这个人依旧是鼬的搭档，无论两人孰先孰后，孰强孰弱，这几年来鼬多多少少都受了鬼鲛的照拂。

“那吃了以后话就不要这么多。”  
其实佐助并不讨厌迪达拉，况且两人本就没什么深仇大恨。一顿饭而已，人情不卖白不卖。

为了鼬，佐助这四年没少磨炼厨艺，一手关东煮做得那叫一个色香味俱全。其他三个人吃的津津有味，唯独是佐助想要讨好的正主反倒食不下咽。鼬只觉得胃被搅成了一团，佐助身上的那些谜团让他心中惴惴难安。

“我吃饱了，你们吃，我先回屋了。”

“哥哥。”  
佐助追了过去，他不知道自己又怎么惹到鼬了。

盛夏的天气本就闷热，鼬听到那句怯生生的“哥哥”心中更加烦躁。儿时的佐助骄纵傲人、神采奕奕，他的弟弟不应该像现在这样！

“你到底还知道多少，怎么知道的？”  
“什么？”  
“万花筒写轮眼，谁告诉你的那些负作用。”  
“我自己看医疗卷轴知道的，你都看见了，我这几年一直在学习医疗忍术。”

佐助在撒谎。  
鼬的脑海中瞬间蹦出这几个字。心中泛起无力感，他第一次尝到被至亲之人欺骗的滋味。

“为什么学习医疗忍术？”  
“你是叛忍，就算再厉害也会受伤。你是我哥哥，我不想看到你受伤。”

佐助的一套说辞三分真七分假，以为靠这样就能蒙混过关。但鼬实在太了解佐助了，了解到他清楚佐助心虚时的每一个小动作，况且佐助从来就不是什么善于欺瞒之人。刚才的答案鼬确信都是实话，但佐助还是有所隐瞒所以才会心虚。

佐助也很着急，他不敢坦白。历史就像一个定时炸弹，随时都可能引爆未来，他只能抛出各种信息让鼬自己去猜。他也知道鼬不喜欢他低眉顺眼的样子，不然儿时也不会把他娇惯成那样。可他实在是怕了，怕到只要鼬一离开他的视线曾经那些可怖的记忆就会蜂拥而出。

“你不用那么紧张我，也不用那么紧张自己。既然我把你带了回来就不会再把你丢回去，你大可放心。”  
是什么呢？是什么事让佐助害怕自己离开？灭族之夜吗？不对。既然佐助早就知道那只乌鸦是他，假如真是因为灭族之夜，佐助毕业时就不会轻易放乌鸦离开。

“那…哥哥，你再吃点吧，不然对胃不好。”  
佐助现在最害怕的就是鼬脏器受损，比失明还要怕。

鼬一时解不开谜团，又实在见不得佐助小心翼翼的模样，只好返回主厅继续吃饭。

“明天组织开会，因为你的事。”  
“我知道了。哥哥，这件事我要自己处理。迪达拉说得对，这里不是花房。”

佐助的话引来一旁的迪达拉侧目。一顿饭，一席话，彻底将迪达拉收买。

鼬抬眼打量起佐助，信心十足、目光恳切，像是想要证明什么一样。鼬终于露出一个难得的微笑，他的弟弟就应该像这样才对，踌躇满志、意气风发。  
“好。”


	6. 咳血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佐助入晓后的第一次会议

入夜，佐助顺理成章的住进了鼬的房间。闷热的山洞内，鼬揽着死皮赖脸也要挤进他怀里的弟弟像是抱了个火炉。  
鼬的另一只手被佐助攥住。所谓心静自然凉，稳定的脉搏就像催眠曲，心中无事的佐助没多久就进入了梦乡。

鼬却难以入睡。  
佐助是怎么知道那只乌鸦是他的？佐助为什么会担心他的胃？佐助为什么那么在乎他的身体甚至学习医疗忍术？

这些谜团就像一片巨大的阴影笼罩着鼬。一夜无眠，鼬的眼下熬出一圈乌青。  
佐助倒是难得睡得香甜，转醒后想着今天要下山置办东西打算起床，但实在舍不得离开鼬的怀抱，只能躺在木板上天人交战。

“困就再睡会儿，不着急，晚上才开会呢。”  
鼬见佐助一副睡眼惺忪不愿起床的样子收了收手臂，宠溺的不像话。  
他想了一整夜都没想明白，但既然佐助已经听到了灭族之夜他对团藏说的话，那再装出一副冷漠嘴脸也没意义。

佐助好不容易下定决心起床，鼬的一句话又开始让他意志不坚，不禁暗骂自己没出息。只好强行打起精神推开鼬，坐起身把脸埋在手掌中，与睡意做着最后的殊死搏斗。

“哥哥。”

鼬听见弟弟带着鼻音软糯糯的叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”

佐助把头抬起来，双手拍了拍脸颊试图让自己清醒一点。  
“我能不能只给你打副手？我不想涂你们那个指甲油。”佐助回过头看着依旧躺在床上的鼬，“你是怎么容忍这种东西的？”

鼬闷笑两声：  
“我又不在乎打扮，一个标志而已。”

佐助打量起他这个哥哥。狭长的双眼温柔深邃，含笑的薄唇勾出似有似无的弧度，乌黑的长发画出锁骨的曲线与网衣纠缠在一起。  
他突然庆幸鼬当了叛忍，不然这样的哥哥迟早要被外人分走。

鼬看着佐助的脸色从晴转阴，不明所以：  
“起床吧，下山买东西。”

山下的村子只是一个平凡的小村庄，村民都是不会忍术的普通人，不过熙攘的街道与集市比忍村还要热闹。

佐助抱着一叠厚厚的床褥走出店铺，身后的鼬提着大包小包，里面全是杂七杂八的东西。

过大的被褥挡住了佐助的脸，鼬见了觉得有些好笑：  
“现在知道叛忍不好过了吧，不然也不用置办这么多东西。”

“哥哥，你昨天误会我了。其实我不怕苦，我只是很讨厌你不顾忌自己的身体。”

身体？又是身体？鼬纳闷极了。  
他平常吃的确实不算丰盛，但也是一日三餐规律得很。就算吃兵粮丸但至少不会空腹，他什么时候不顾及自己的身体了？  
“佐助，我一直有一个问题，你觉得我像轻生的人？”

轻生不至于，自残可没少干，佐助在心里诽附了一句。  
“我只是讨厌你那些所谓的自我牺牲，无论是身体上还是精神上。我根本不会领情，甚至想揭穿你那张道貌岸然的嘴脸。”

“我？道貌岸然？”  
鼬第一次听到有人这么评价他，挺新奇。

“那不然呢？表面装作无私的样子，其实自私的不得了。从小到大都是这样，总在骗我，还要我一次次的原谅你；又想让我过得顺遂，又要我走上复仇的道路；伤害我抛下我，让我憎恨你怨恨你，却不允许我真正的忘记你和那些过去。”

鼬被说的哑口无言，他第一次发现往日不善言辞的弟弟竟然这么牙尖嘴利。  
虽然两人是亲密无间的兄弟，但其实鼬从来没有好好听过佐助的心里话，没想到佐助原来是这样想他的。说不上难过也说不上恼怒，只是内心最深处的小秘密被连根带泥的挖出来，还摆到台面上多少会有些尴尬别扭，不过更多的是惊讶。

“如今看来我真是错得离谱，你比我想象的要成熟许多，也许当初把那些事告诉你会有不一样的结局。”

“不，哥哥，你做得没错。”  
自己当初有多么无知佐助本人再清楚不过。

两人走进一间茶店，打算在那里解决掉午餐。

鼬端起茶杯，佐助瞥见红绳不禁回忆起战后的那些日子。  
“过去的事都过去了，除非时光可以倒流不然人只能往前看，我只是希望你以后能够正视我。你离开时也不过13岁，现在我也到了与你那时相仿的年纪，你没必要再把所有的事都抗在自己一个人的肩上。宇智波鼬，我是你弟弟，血浓于水的亲弟弟，你应该相信我。”

佐助的话让鼬从惊讶变成了震惊，他没想到佐助会把他的心理摸得这么透。完全不像个十二三岁的孩子，更不像他认知中那个纯如白纸的弟弟。

“哎。一直以来，我比谁都把你当成一个孩子，把你当成一个要守护的对象，想把你纳在我的羽翼下，想为你遮风挡雨，不想让你面对任何黑暗，更不相信你的能力。我以为依赖自己的天资与血统可以无所不能，把一切都做到完美，被我所掌控。正因如此才害怕你脱离我的掌控，更不如说是害怕自己的失败。  
也许你说得对，那时我也只是个与你现在年龄相仿的孩子而已。是我没有察觉到你的心愿。佐助，我确实有自己的理想。不过要是我连你的心愿都无法实现，又何来能力实现自己的理想？假如那些才是你真正的愿望，我愿意满足。过去的事错了就是错了，我也不想推脱，以后我会亲自为自己赎罪。”

佐助眼中爆出精光，亮晶晶的：  
“真的？一言为定！”

“一言为定。”

 

两人回到山上后，佐助把整个房间细细的布置了一遍。原本空旷的住处被屏风隔成了里外间，地上铺了一层冬暖夏凉的榻榻米。忙里忙外，等收拾完竟已经到了开会的时间。

外道魔像的手指上，长门透过佩恩的眼睛来回审视着鼬和被鼬带回来的少年。佐助与鼬并排站在[朱]位上扫视了一圈，目光在略过[空]位的面具男时稍稍顿了一下。

“你的兄长屠光全族，我对你的来意保持怀疑。组织内部严谨私斗，而且晓不收无用的人。”  
佩恩直切本次会议主题。

当众人以为鼬会开口时，冷清的少年音在山洞中传开。  
“你不用担心。我这个人没什么是非观，至于会干出什么事全取决于其他人对鼬的态度。”

众叛忍瞠目结舌，尤其是长门、小南、和带土三人更是讶异。他们三人确实都是为了心中的某个人才决定完成那个计划，但归根到底还是为了所谓的和平。可佐助看上去与他们并不同，和平与否好像与他完全无关。  
只有绝玩味的打量着这位宇智波的少年，他很好奇这个孩子到底能为鼬疯狂到什么地步。

“宇智波一族虽然是木叶的一大依仗，但在村内也被各方势力忌惮。当年鼬无论出于什么原因，也算是替木叶那群小人除掉了心腹大患。他们不仅不懂得感恩，还把鼬列为S级叛忍。你们与其担心我是间隙，不如找我讨论怎么向木叶复仇。”

不知道是不是错觉，带土总觉得这位家族的后辈在似有似无地扫视他。

佩恩和小南把目光投向鬼鲛。鬼鲛回忆起在旅馆时佐助巴不得把眼睛献给鼬的样子，觉得这孩子妥妥的兄控晚期已经没救了。  
“你们确实不用担心，佐助对鼬先生的态度与他所言分毫不差。”

熟悉的诡异感再次席卷鼬。  
他以为佐助是因为知情外加想念才要跟着他，可刚才那番话却让他觉得弟弟对他的执着已经近乎扭曲。佐助在他不知道的时候到底经历了些什么性情才会变得如此乖张暴戾？  
但问题就出在这里，佐助这十几年的人生几乎都在他的掌控下。细细排查一遍，鼬根本找不出能让佐助性情大变的经历。

当山洞中回归安静时，佐助再次开口：  
“至于我是不是无用，我可以向你证明。无论是抓捕尾兽还是发动战争，你们在后勤与医疗上都有致命的短板。我可以为你们提供药物，假如我做到了就让我加入晓，不过我只给鼬打副手。”

“可以。”  
佩恩最终以两个字结束了整场会议。

众人解除幻身灯之术后，佐助看向鼬：  
“哥哥，我需要你陪我去一个地方。”

“什么地方？”  
鼬点点头欣然同意。  
开玩笑！对于一个究极弟控来讲别说是帮忙了，就算让他上刀山下火海也万死不辞！

“有点远，往返路程加起来大概需要半个多月，叫狼…”

“咳…咳咳…”  
鼬突然捂着嘴猛咳起来，大股大股的血从指缝中流出。

“鼬！”  
“哥哥！”

主厅内因为鼬毫无征兆的咳血乱作一团，佐助更是脑中一片空白，等再回过神时那些被埋藏在记忆最深处的画面蜂拥而出。

鼬像是想到什么，突然心下一沉，随即看到佐助又露出那种绝望的神情只好安慰道：  
“我没事。”

“没事？你都咳血了叫没事？！”  
佐助的声音听上去有些尖锐凄厉。

他抓过鼬的手腕，昨夜还稳健的脉搏突然变得虚浮起来。  
鼬这一整天几乎就没离开过自己的视线，什么都没做怎么会突然咳血？！

“咳咳…”  
鼬又呕了两口。

不知怎的，他的脑海里猛地蹦出一个奇怪的念头：佐助学习医疗忍术就是知道有今天。

脑中的猜测让鼬慌了一下，然后发现佐助看上去比自己还要无措。鼬心中自嘲，默默的否定掉了刚才的猜测，佐助不可能知道的。

“我自己的身体我自己清楚，真的没事。你实在担心的话我们现在就去你说的那个地方。”

明明是极力配合的提议，佐助却异常抗拒地摇起头。

那个地方…狼哭之里，零志的话时至今日依旧犹言在耳。  
——鼬先生希望我能让他再多活一段时间，说还有必须要做的事情，所以我用了下品中的下品。以灼烧肺叶的代价换取痛处暂缓，以腐蚀血液为代价换取心脏暂跳。


	7. 死亡倒计时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹰小队集结中

佐助的手泛起绿光，抚在鼬背后疏导着气血。他没想到自己学习的医疗忍术这么快就派上了用场，一时间悲喜交加。

五脏六腑全部突然衰竭，现在最大的希望就是香燐，佐助不得不提起重组鹰小队的打算。  
“迪达拉，想不想杀大蛇丸？ 

“杀？你可能连找都找不到。”  
蝎觉得佐助太过异想天开，他们两人有间谍都没能找到大蛇丸，一个孩子又怎么可能找得到？

佐助偏过头拉下领口，露出脖颈上的咒印：  
“大蛇丸的双手已经被三代目火影废掉，马上会进行不尸转生，我是他这次看上的容器之一。”

“为什么要问我们？”  
“你们的任务不是追杀大蛇丸？”  
“但我们有自己的间谍。”  
“间谍？哼，真不知道你们是怎么想的，你们这么长时间没找到大蛇丸明摆着就是间谍出了问题。我奉劝你们最好把那个间谍骗出基地，省得追杀大蛇丸时添乱。”

“你怎么知道青玉组在追杀大蛇丸？”  
良久未言的鼬突然开口。

佐助愣了一下，有些激动又有些期翼，他想让鼬早些猜出答案，也许鼬的身体就会有所转机。假如自己直接说出口，不知道会不会又让鼬的死亡成为定局。  
“秘密，你自己去猜。”

“那我也去。”  
咒印的帐还没算清，现在佐助身上又有一个巨大的谜团，鼬更不可能放任佐助一个人跟着青玉组外出涉险。

蝎很早就察觉出宇智波一族灭亡背后另有隐情。不出所料，鼬对这个弟弟果然保护欲极强，只好点头答应。

确定好计划后鼬拉起佐助回了房间。  
他走进里间打算换上居家服，却感到背后一直有一个视线黏在他身上。  
“佐助，我说了你不用担心。我之前受过一次伤所以身体一直不好，不过没什么大碍。你不是学习医疗忍术了吗？我又跑不了，你看着我就是了。”

 

“你没骗我？”  
佐助上辈子被鼬欺瞒了八年之久，刻在骨子里的经验让他嗅出了一丝蹊跷。

鼬没回答，换好衣服后默不作声的去扯佐助的领口。佐助低下头撇了撇肩膀躲开鼬的手，脸上带些许窘迫。  
“我自己换。”

鼬自顾自的趟进松软的被窝，始终没回答佐助，刚才的问题就这样被巧妙地避开。

不多时佐助也钻了进来，还往鼬的怀里拱了拱。  
“哥哥，我很怕你出事。”  
“我能出什么事？”  
“我怕你死。”

房间陷入安静，佐助摸不透鼬在想什么。他现在最怕的就是鼬的沉默，无声无息的就好像从这个世界上彻底消失了一样。  
“你怎么不说话？”

“没什么，想了些事。”  
“什么事？”  
“佐助，你不该把我当做你的全部。你还有师长，同伴，也许未来还会有爱人。”  
“我不需要！宇智波鼬，你为什么总要把我推开！还是说我在你心里根本就不重要？我问你，假如有一天我真的要去破坏你一心想要守护的东西，你会与我兵刃相向吗？”

尖锐的问题刺得鼬语塞。  
作为兄长，他不仅没能教会弟弟辨清是非黑白，甚至一手促成佐助扭曲的是非观。

佐助对这个世界已经毫无原则。他在光明，佐助就陪他享受光明；他在黑暗，佐助就陪他堕入黑暗。

那他对佐助呢？假如佐助代表着战争，他又如何抉择？

人总是自私的，没有人甘愿独自背负一切。

倘若真想斩草除根，佐助早就死在四年前了。鼬一直明白佐助早晚会知道真相，不然就无法开启万花筒，那么自己在计划中留给佐助的写轮眼也就失去了意义。归根到底，再周密的计划也不过是一出欺人欺己的戏。

自九尾之乱后他确实对战争深恶痛绝，也知道以佐助的性格势必会为他报仇，彼时木叶又将迎来战火。可假如把其他人的安逸建立在佐助的痛苦之上…他不允许！

他编织了太多的谎言，欺骗了木叶，欺骗了家族，欺骗了父母，欺骗了弟弟，最终竟是连自己都被欺骗了。  
他骗自己是在为佐助编写一个成为英雄的剧本，他骗自己可以被一个宇智波手刃以得心安，他骗自己这些都是为了和平的大无畏。而事实却是当年他算来算去，发现只有这样佐助存活下来的几率才最大。

说到底，他做了这么多事，骗了这么多人，只是想保全自己想保全的人罢了。比起佐助，自己又何尝不是一个更加毫无原则的人？况且他已时日无多，有些问题上他也想任性一次。

既然如此，假如一定要在佐助与木叶中做出抉择……  
“佐助，我想守护的只有你。”

佐助紧紧的揪住鼬的前襟。就算是当年鼬秽土时他都没能得到答案，今夜终于如愿以偿。

鼬感到胸前一片温热，湿津津的。怀里传来断断续续的抽泣声，不禁把人抱得更紧：  
“睡吧。”

 

一夜无梦，说好去杀大蛇丸的佐助竟然睡到了晌午。殊不知是鼬用影分身把敲门的青玉组赶了回去，甚至还在房间里布置了一个隔音结界，不然佐助早就会被吵醒。

鼬的想法是对的。

“臭小鬼到底什么时候才醒啊！鼬就算宠弟弟也太不像话了吧！宇智波什么的最讨厌了！”  
当迪达拉第九次抓着金色长发崩溃地大喊大叫时，鼬和佐助终于换好衣服走出房门。

 

凭借记忆，佐助畅通无阻地带着三人摸进了大蛇丸的房间。当门被推开的一刹那，大蛇丸就知道他这次转生算是完犊子了。

鼬直接入侵了意识空间，把正在夺舍君麻吕的大蛇丸打回原来的身体里。佐助躲过飞来的草薙剑，用千鸟锐枪把毫无还手之力的大蛇丸钉在床上。蛇体逃窜而出，蝎看准时机捆住七寸，迪达拉上去就是一顿狂轰乱炸。

佐助弯身捡草薙剑的时候，鼬又瞥见了宝贝弟弟脖子上的黑色咒印，于是将大蛇丸强行拖入月读，把大蛇丸的意识杀死在那个血红的世界里。

整个过程极度残暴，令人不忍直视。

“我们先走了。”  
蝎因为兜心中憋着一把火，拉着迪达拉离开了大蛇丸的基地。

待青玉组走后，佐助问鼬：  
“哥哥，你跟我去办接下来的事还是回基地？”

鼬戳了戳佐助的额头。  
“又问傻话。”

佐助走进基地深处的实验室，砍碎其中一个培养罐，对着脚下流了一地的水说：

“我现在要去找重吾和香燐，想要再不斩的刀就跟着我。”

佐助说完就扭头走人，水月连个胡咧咧的机会都没有，只好半信半疑地跟上。

佐助见水月咬钩继续说道：  
“你去大蛇丸的房间里把君麻吕扛上。”

鼬凝视着佐助，只觉得谜团越来越大。  
佐助对大蛇丸的事太熟稔了，熟稔到异常。看来是真的在他没注意的时候经历了些他不知道的事情。是什么时候？佐助毕业后到他重返木叶前的那几个月吗？

 

水月一脸丧气的扛着斩首大刀和君麻吕，跟随佐助来到南方据点。香燐见到来人大流口水，那可是在中忍考试时救过她的男神诶！

鼬把一切看在眼里，心中升起一丝不易察觉又莫名其妙的苦涩。

“香燐，我需要你跟着我。”

“好好好好好！”  
香燐二话不说就答应了佐助的请求。

水月听了在一旁开始哇哇大叫：  
“香燐，你能不能有点骨气！”  
“我怎么了？我就要跟着佐助！”

“都闭嘴！”  
本来就因为鼬的事心里发堵，一旁的两个人还叽叽喳喳吵个没完，激的佐助动了火气。

“香燐，你帮我看看他的身体。”

“哦。”  
香燐怯生生的打量了一眼鼬。是挺帅的，看上去也很温和，但就是觉得不是什么好惹的角色。

香燐把手抵在鼬的胸口闭上眼，驱使着漩涡一族的特殊查克拉在体内游走，只一圈就被对方的身体状况吓到了。  
五脏六腑聚毁，像是有什么力量在烧灼侵蚀着内脏，以这种速度下去这个人最多活不过五年。

佐助见香燐眉头越皱越紧，心也跟着提了起来。  
“怎么样？他有生命危险吗？”

香燐睁开眼，见佐助一副紧张的样子就知道这个人对佐助来说极为重要，不确定该不该把实情告诉佐助。她抬眼瞥了一下鼬，正好对上鼬的一双红瞳。

“暂时没有。”  
“什么叫暂时没有！以后呢！”  
“勤加调理应该没事。”

佐助长舒一口气终于放下心。既然如此，找到重吾后更要尽快前往狼哭之里。  
“去北方据点。”

佐助率先离开。鼬闭了闭眼，半响才迈开腿。  
自己的身体自己最清楚，最多活不过五年。他在看到香燐的眼神时就知道身体状况已经被看破，不得不发动幻术篡改对方的认知。

假如透支生命是能够和佐助团聚的代价，那他绝不能让佐助知道，更不想因为争吵浪费掉余生的每一分每一秒。


	8. 狼哭之里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹰小队集结完毕

北方密所，依赖香磷的感知能力，佐助找到关着重吾的铁门。刚一打开重吾就如同记忆中的一样瞬间窜出，佐助闪身躲开，身后的墙被捶出一个巨坑。

鼬冷眼旁观，想看看佐助的能力。

“重吾，我只是要带你离开这里，我需要你跟随我。”

重吾像听到什么笑话一样狂笑起来：  
“带我离开这里？没有他在我哪里也去不了！”

没有君麻吕在身边，他的灵魂只能被禁锢在这个肮脏房间里。算算时间，君麻吕已经被大蛇丸夺舍了吧。

重吾再次冲向佐助，却被水月的大刀挡下。重吾搜寻了一下记忆，想起眼前这个人的名字。  
“你是水月？”

“没想到你还记得我啊。既然你不配合，只能用武力把你带走。”  
水月说得好听，其实只是好斗想打架而已，眼看着就要跟重吾打起来。

“你们两个都给我住手。”  
佐助被吵的心烦，袖口中窜出两条巨型白蛇死死捆住两人。阴冷的声音回荡在肮脏的密所中，像听到蛇信一般水月和香磷打了个冷颤。

鼬皱眉地看着不远处的弟弟，他确定从佐助身上散发出来的是真正的杀意。

自打进入暗部鼬就没少见杀人犯，狂暴的，淡漠的，痛苦的，戏弄的，但像佐助这样阴冷的…极少。如同洞窟里藏匿的蛇，一击毙命。

可是不应该！佐助只是下忍，而且据他所知，唯一一次见了血光的任务就是再不斩那次，可即使是那次最后了结对方生命的也不是佐助。况且佐助生性善良，怎么会变成现在这副乖张暴戾的模样？

“哥哥，把君麻吕带过来吧。”  
佐助的喊声打断了鼬的思考，此时那两条白蛇已不见踪影。

“君麻吕？”  
重吾的语气中透着难以置信。

君麻吕隐约间听见有人在叫他，努力睁开眼。光线映入眼帘，他有些迷茫的看着水月香磷和两个黑发的陌生人。

“君麻吕！”

君麻吕这才发现自己靠在一个熟悉的臂膀中。  
“重吾？”

佐助见君麻吕已经醒了，也就不想再跟重吾废话：  
“自我介绍一下，我是宇智波佐助，也大蛇丸大人看上的另一个容器。我在邀请重吾加入我的组织，希望你也能加入。听闻竹取一族在战斗中生存，所以跟随大蛇丸并不是你最好的归宿。现在大蛇丸已经被我和我的同伴杀死，希望你能考虑好自己未来要走的道路。”

“什么！大蛇丸大人死了？”  
“君麻吕！你冷静一点。”

君麻吕看着重吾陷入沉默。  
他自小就在思考人活在世的意义是什么。最开始他为了族群而战，后来为了大蛇丸大人而战。可现在竹取一族早就灭亡，大蛇丸大人也已经死了，那他活下来还有什么意义？

佐助没再理会君麻吕，拉着鼬自顾自的向秘点出口走去。

君麻吕的命是那两个陌生人救下的，可是现在的身体却极为虚弱。重吾犹豫了一下对着佐助的背影喊道：  
“对不起！我…我要留下来照顾君麻吕，等他安定下来我会跟你走。”

君麻吕听到重吾的话惊恐万分，难道现在连重吾也要离开他了吗？  
“等等！我和重吾跟你们一起走。”

最后两条鱼儿咬钩，佐助转过身看向大蛇丸的几位前部下。  
“从现在起你们四个就是一个行动小队，代号为鹰，队长是谁你们自己推选。成立这个小队的目的只有一个，就是配合我还有晓组织完成各种任务。”

佐助指了指鼬继续说道：  
“目前我是晓组织宇智波鼬的部下，你们的第一个任务就是跟随鼬与我前往狼哭之里。”

 

六人从北方密所向南出发，走了两周左右到达海边，再沿着海岸线继续南下，直到看见海湾对面出现了三座连峰才开始寻找渡船。

“狼哭之里啊…看见前面那三座山头了吗？叫作三狼连山。”  
船夫一手把着木桨，一手指着最左侧的山头。  
“第一座叫狼起山，中间那座叫狼食山，最后一座叫狼哭山。狼哭之里就坐落在上面，是一个小村子。原本也是忍村，又因为盛产药物所以叫药之国。不过十多年前就已经宣布中立了，忍者越来越少。更多的人愿意靠贩卖药物为生，不愿意打打杀杀。”

水月问船夫：“为什么都带狼字？”

“因为自古以来有一个传说。这里住着一个叫狼咽的怪物，身长五丈，背披银毛，狼面虎身。而且这怪物还可以直立行走，时常袭击村庄，吞食村民和家畜。本以为只是传说，但在十多年前真的出现了。狼哭之里遭到重创，最后是虎吞一族的族长，好像叫天魔大人，用催幻术配合催幻剂将狼咽赶走的。”

听到幻术鼬起了好奇心。  
“催幻剂？用药物施展的幻术吗？”

“是使用催幻术时用的药。”船夫抬起头看向岸上的鸟居，“到了，顺着鸟居一直往上走就是狼哭之里。”

此时已经离开北方密所将近一个月，九月下旬的天气稍见凉意。佐助抬起头，看到第一座鸟居的额束上写着[狼哭八十八门]的字样。六个金晃晃的大字就像咒语一样，解开了封印在佐助灵魂深处最不愿回忆起的经历。

鼬想起佐助还在晓基地时说过的话不禁问道：  
“佐助是怎么知道这个地方的？也是佐助的秘密吗？”

佐助听到鼬的问话打了个寒颤。

“冷了？山上会更冷一些。”  
鼬脱下晓袍披在佐助身上，牵起手走向第一座鸟居。

彼时，树叶或金或红，繁花却依旧不败，一些开过季的花草已经结出各色的果实。林间偶尔有松鼠窜过，搬运着它们过冬的食粮。

曲径通幽，鸟语花香，本是最能令人放松的地方，佐助却感到前所未有的压抑。糟糕的心情甚至影响到其他五个人，连平日最吵闹的水月和香磷也不再说话。茂密的枫叶遮住阳光，八十八座红色鸟居笼罩的狭窄小路如同怪物张开的血盆大口。

——佐助是怎么知道这个地方的？  
走过第二十一座鸟居时，佐助瞥见一串金黄色的小果，是连翘的果实。  
[连翘堂]，他曾经追寻着这三个字来到狼哭之里。  
“鼬深染重疾自知死期将至，用药物强行续命。”  
当年他来到这里的目的只为验证带土的话是否是谎言。

——也是佐助的秘密吗？  
继续往上走，道路两旁开满紫色的野花。  
[虎打狼]，一种催幻剂。制作它的原料在三狼连山随处可见，就像路边的紫色野花。  
“虎打狼和其他药材混在一起会变成强力的镇痛剂。”  
零智的话犹言在耳。  
当初宇智波鼬又瞒了他多少秘密？

——冷了？  
第六十九座鸟居前横着一条小溪，鱼儿跃起，水花渐在佐助裸露的脚踝上，竟冷的有些刺骨。  
[下品]，药性很强，同时副作用也非常强。  
“为鼬先生调配的眼药水是下品，会带来暂时失明。”  
佐助用过鼬生前留下的眼药水，滴在眼眶里凉凉的，减退了万花筒带来的烧灼感，但眼前却时而花白。

——山上会更冷一些。  
佐助看着鸟居上的额束，金色的叶子挡住上面的字。就在这时一阵秋风卷着冷意袭来，也卷起了挡住额束的金色树叶，额束上写着[七十七]。  
[七]， 药品订单背后写着这样一个数字，是鼬的笔迹。  
“来取药时鼬先生说过他有一个弟弟，不过假如有一天我们见到了他的弟弟就说明那时他已经死了。”

鼬看到佐助呆滞的盯着第七十七座鸟居，身体像抖筛般打着冷颤，黑色的咒印蔓延全身，意识似乎沉浸在某个不可知的世界中。

“佐助！佐助！你怎么了？”  
鼬挡在佐助眼前，抓着对方的肩膀用力摇晃着。

“哥哥…”  
佐助突然大口大口的喘气，揪着自己的衣领，如同窒息。

过度呼吸症候群。  
佐助把手伸出晓袍，死死的抓住鼬胸前的衣服，恍惚中想起上辈子在得知鼬的真相时他犯了人生中唯一一次过呼吸。

胸腔的窒息感令佐助疯狂的回忆起鼬倒在他身边的那一幕，嘴里不禁吐出一句“哥哥不要死”。

仿佛被佐助看穿五年后的结局，鼬开始变得恐慌，不禁朝佐助大吼：  
“佐助！你冷静一点！我就在你面前，我没死！我没死！”

可惜吼声并没有令佐助冷静下来，反而变本加厉。鼬忍无可忍，不得不发动幻术让佐助陷入沉睡。

狼哭之里的某个旅馆中，鼬坐在床边细细地梳理着佐助在灭族之后的言谈举止，脑中渐渐浮出一个明晰的猜测，却又被自己狠狠地压了回去，搅成一滩浑水。

情深不寿，慧极必伤。  
为了佐助他只剩下最后五年，对于那些秘密他很抗拒，能看清一切有时是一种痛苦。


	9. 走狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有男性原创人物

“哥哥？”  
佐助渐渐转醒，看着陌生的环境有些迷糊。

“醒了？”

接过鼬递来的水，佐助一边润着干涩的嗓子一边回忆着之前发生的事，端着水杯的手突然一抖。

“哥哥…”  
“嗯？还喝吗？”

佐助看着拿走空杯的鼬摇了摇头。  
为什么鼬还没猜出他的来历？对过呼吸的事也只字不提？

“等你身体好一点就去找你说的那个供药商。”

“不用了，现在就走吧。”  
佐助心烦意乱的整理了一下衣服拉开房门。

 

连翘堂内，零志双手对在鼬的后背上，掌心泛起紫色的查克拉。同香燐一样，他也被鼬体内的情况吓了一跳。

“我的身体状况怎么样？我不想让我弟弟担心。”

父母早逝，零志独自抚养弟弟挑起重担自然懂得察言观色。同为兄长，只一句他就明白了鼬的意思。  
“我会尽力调配药品的。”

佐助没想到鼬抢先开了口，更要命的是张嘴就来了一句“不想让我弟弟担心”，紧接着零志就回了一句“我会尽力调配药品的”。他想插嘴，可偏偏话卡在喉咙里死活说不出，急的手心直冒汗。

鼬把一切尽收眼底，有些无奈的拍了拍佐助的手背，他开始有些好奇自己在未来到底做了什么会让佐助在配药上这么敏感。

“能有疗效最好，切忌伤身。”  
“好的，鼬先生。”

佐助惊奇的看向鼬，他以为以他哥的性格只是迫于照顾弟弟才一路跟他来到狼哭之里。至于鼬会对治病抱有积极的态度，佐助想都不敢想。  
本来鼬的态度他应该高兴的，可恰恰是这种一反常态总让佐助心中惴惴不安。他突然觉得自己很矫情，鼬不治疗他生气，鼬好好治疗他又觉得有猫腻。

之后的行程格外顺利，因为知晓零智兄弟二人的脾气秉性和家庭身世，又有鼬在中间成为纽带，佐助轻轻松松的就得到了药物供应许可。  
虎吞一族当年与其他家族政见不合，父母双亡后，零智作为虎吞一族的后裔独自抚养弟弟，其中的艰辛不言而喻，晓组织对药物的需求也算帮他们缓解了捉襟见肘的生活状况。

回程的路上佐助一直在思考一个问题：  
上辈子好像就是这样，鼬在重返木叶时身体还好好的，可四年后他离开大蛇丸的基地时鼬的身体竟病入膏肓。这辈子也是一样，前一晚还稳定的脉搏，一夜之间就变得虚浮，到底是为什么？

因为鼬在狼哭之里的表现和心中的疑问与不安，一路上佐助粘鼬粘的更紧。他问过许多次关于身体的事，鼬只说不知道。佐助探不出虚实，毕竟鼬确实也不是什么医疗忍者，最终只好作罢。

返回晓基地后佐助把药物赞助与香磷的天赋向佩恩说明后，佩恩就同意了他的所有要求，还在晓基地隔壁的山包包上给香磷四人找了个山洞做鹰小队的据点。

晓不养闲人。正式加入晓的次日，鼬就带着佐助外出执行赏金任务了。

 

佐助和鼬蹲在泷忍村外的某棵树上，临近十一月的冷风吹过，佐助觉得鼻子有些痒打了个喷嚏。

“等等佐助，我去村里给你买件外套。出门前我就说了，你这样穿会生病。“  
“哥，我们是来执行任务的！不是来旅游的！”  
“那就更不能怠慢。”

鼬不顾佐助的反对，咻的一下消失在原地。

不多时，树上的佐助就多披了件外套。他背着鼬翻了个白眼，脑中闪过一句话：有一种冷叫我哥觉得我冷！

“为什么要等商团？我们的任务不是暗杀一个变身术忍者吗？”

“走之前角都跟我说任务目标近期一直在袭击向火之国贩卖刃具的铁之国商团。火之国北部环山，假如是忍者单独行动直来直往没问题，但假如是商队就只能走平坦路线，必定经由西部的泷忍村进入火之国。与其主动寻找一个擅长变身术的忍者，不如蹲在这里守株待兔。”

“那铁之国为什么不向木叶委托？”

“因为价格。所有忍村的委托收入除了需要给完成任务的忍者支付酬金外，更多的是投入到村子的运营建设中，价格自然就高。木叶忍者平时拿到的任务酬金其实只是整个委托酎金的一成，晓组织不同，成员能拿到委托酬金的五成。所以就算委托总价低，成员拿到手的酬金也比在忍村时多出很多倍。晓组织的资金主要就是用来武装成员的，比如说蝎，他维护或制作傀儡就需要资金，还有迪达拉的黏土。而且价格低廉的委托也能垄断委托市场，这是佩恩的目的之一。”

“这就是你们住破山洞的原因？！”

“佐助…”  
鼬有些无奈，佐助的关注点要不要这么奇怪。  
“我知道你担心我的身体，但我的身体跟住处没关系。”

“说得好像你知道为什么身体会变成这样似的。”

鼬被佐助噎了一下，没搭话。

佐助见鼬突然沉默又开始狐疑。  
“你怎么不说话？不会真有什么事瞒着我吧？”

“我还能说什么？说了你又不信。”  
“哼，好吧。进进出出的商团那么多，你怎么知道哪个商团是铁之国的刃具商团？”  
“乌鸦。”  
“乌鸦？”

就在这时，泷忍村的门口走出一波商团，马车上运着不知道是什么的货物。

“就是他们，佐助，跟上。”

佐助和鼬悄悄在树枝间跟随着商团，商团越走越深，已经进入林子深处。  
突然，走在末端的一个武士模样的人突然发难，一剑捅进身前同伴的身体里，商团瞬间乱成一锅粥。那个武士往后跳了两步，掷出几只苦无。

叮叮叮！  
随着几声金属碰撞声，苦无掉落在地。鼬飞身而下挡在武士前面，回头扫试了一圈商团，商团中的人纷纷倒地不起。

变身成武士模样的忍者砰的一声解除了变身术，看到鼬护额上的标志嗤笑一声。  
“木叶叛忍？哈，木叶叛忍还来管火之国的事？”

“池部育斗，因与高层政见不合成为铁之国叛忍，多次通过变身术混入商团截取贸易货物。”  
这次的任务目标有些特殊，佩恩和角都没给鼬提供画像，鼬不得不靠自己核实对方的身份。

“没想到你还挺了解我。”  
“任务需要。”

“哥哥，跟他废话那么多干嘛。”  
佐助从树上跳到鼬身边，说完就要冲向池部却被鼬拉了回来。  
“哥哥？”

鼬抿了抿嘴，不到万不得已他不想让佐助出手，他知道这是自己内心深处那股强烈的保护欲在作祟。虽然现在的佐助也许并不需要他的保护，可是既然已经回到他身边，有些行为就会不受控制、由不得他自己。

佐助和鼬一个刚过十三，一个刚满十八。池部已过而立，两人在他的眼里就是不折不扣的毛头小子。  
“两个乳臭未干的小屁孩也想杀我？可笑。”

柿子先挑软的捏，池部举起剑朝佐助冲了过来，鼬拽着佐助身子一偏躲了过去，反脚把人踹开。

“明明坐拥铁矿，不知道靠刃具自强，反而依附各个大国，真是恶心。没想到这次铁之国那群老东西找的走狗倒是点意思。”  
“你说谁是走狗！”  
“怎么？说你哥不行？”

咒印瞬间扩散，爬满佐助的半张脸。鼬看得心惊，他就知道大蛇丸没那么容易被除掉。

“佐…咳咳…”  
鼬只觉得体内忽然气血上涌，又开始止不住的咳血。

“哥哥！”  
“哈哈哈，一个毛孩子一个病秧子也想杀我？”

池部看准时机朝鼬冲来，佐助也管不了其他，护在鼬身前一个下段上踢把池部踹到空中。倾身跃起，又一个回身一脚盖在池部的小腹，池部摔倒地上吐了口血。

佐助跨坐到池部身上，从右腿的刃具包里抽出一支手里剑狠狠扎进对方侧颈。动脉被划破溅了佐助一身血，咒印越蔓越密遍布全身，黑印红血，可怖至极。

“你说谁是走狗！谁是走狗！”  
佐助平生最听不得的就是别人骂鼬是走狗。手里剑一下又一下地扎进脖颈，鲜血四溅，周围的树干都被染得殷红。

鼬错愕的看着佐助癫狂的样子，等回过神时池部早已断气，左肩颈血肉模糊，甚至露出了骨头。  
上前迈了一步，鼬抓住佐助再次举起的手腕。  
“佐助，住手！”

佐助对上鼬的视线渐渐冷静下来，随即低下头眼中满是慌乱和无措。

鼬蹲下身子，握住佐助的右手用衣袍擦干净上面的血迹。  
“走吧，回去交任务。”

佐助抬眼，有些惊讶，然后默不作声的点了点头。

一路上沉默寡言，不是不想说话，而是不敢说话。其实佐助很想问问鼬会不会厌恶这样的自己，可是没有勇气。虽然上辈子鼬说无论怎样都会爱他，但那时鼬已经死过一次了，很多东西已经看开。现在的鼬还没走到那个地步，不知道会怎么想他。

鼬心中也很复杂，他本来就不是话多的人，出了这件事更是少言寡语。就这样，两人几乎没有交流地带着池部的尸体回到晓基地。

待交完任务后，鼬在房间里找到蜷在被窝里的佐助。  
“佐助，我们谈谈吧。”


	10. 情不知所起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坦白来历  
> 心意觉醒

一切处理好后已经入夜，鼬从背后连人带被一起捞进怀里。

“不是你让我猜的么？还非要追着我当叛忍。现在我猜出来了你倒不追着我了，还躲我。”  
“哥哥，你会讨厌我吗？今天那样的我。”  
“假如有一天我变了，佐助会讨厌我吗？”  
“不可能，你这种固执的人一辈子都不会变。”  
“那可说不准。”

鼬捏了捏佐助的耳垂，借着烛火微光，只见手中那小片白皙的软肉变得通红。

佐助翻了个身定定的看着鼬。  
“无论你变成什么样我都不会讨厌你。”

“佐助的答案也是我的答案。”

少年的眼中渐渐绽出光彩，鼬看的心里痒痒，又捏了捏绵软的耳垂。他的弟弟怎么可以这么可爱！

“现在能好好谈谈了？”  
“想问什么？”  
“现在的佐助来自未来？”  
“嗯。”  
“回来前你多大了？”  
“24。”  
“已经比我都大了，也许我是不该再把你当做孩子。”

“不，其实我很喜欢你这样对我。曾经我是不甘心被你当做一个被保护的对象…”想到鼬的死亡佐助抿了抿嘴，“…可后来才明白被保护至少说明你还在。”

鼬对此并没有多少惊讶，从佐助对音忍村的熟稔到对他身体的紧张，无一不暗示着自己在未来会早早离世，就像现在这样，拖着一具残破的身体。  
在狼哭之里时他不是没猜到，只是不敢问。佐助变成现在这幅样子全是因为他的失败导致的，他不想承认自己的失败，更不想承认佐助在失去他之后会过得更差的事实，这些统统与他最初的意愿相悖。

“我什么时候死的？”  
“21岁。”

二十一岁么？  
鼬心想现在倒是要比原来强上许多，本以为自己连五年都活不过，佐助却恰好找来了香磷和虎吞兄弟。也许他有机会看到佐助成年的那一天，这就足够了。

“你…后来过得怎么样？”  
“我过得很好。”

佐助骗得了别人，却骗的不了鼬。  
时至今日鼬才发现这个面容与他相似的弟弟完完全全活成了另一个他，像一面镜子，把骨子里的那份隐忍和欺瞒照的一清二楚。

以他对佐助的了解，佐助知情后必定向木叶寻仇。今天白天池部只是羞辱了他一句，佐助就变得如此暴戾。为了回到过去，佐助发动禁术不是没有可能。但想要得到禁术带来的好处也要付出相应的代价，他很担心佐助的安危。

鼬紧了紧怀里这个被自己丢在人世的弟弟。  
“为什么会回来？发动了禁术吗？”

“不，我没有。我是会为你挑起战争，但我绝不会动用禁术回到过去，而且你劝住了我。”  
“我？”

“嗯，你走后的日子里我过得确实不快乐，但并不代表过得不好，至少我有想要做的事情。宇智波鼬，也许你的弟弟是需要你的保护，也享受你的保护。但就算失去你，宇智波佐助也不是一个只会自怨自艾、活在过去的人。我说过，除非时光可以倒流不然人只能往前看，我也有我自己的骄傲。”

“所以是敌人？”

佐助有些惊讶，果然无论过了多少年他都会低估鼬的反应力。不过他并不打算和盘托出，大筒木一族关系到轮回眼和轮回眼的进化，被鼬知道了止不定又会为这个世界做出什么伤他伤己的事。

“是敌人。我和鸣人跟他打了跟多次都没能战胜，就是因为他身怀时空秘术。你曾经说过所有的术都有破绽，我是为了破解秘术才回来的。我…”心中突然升出些许羞涩，佐助往鼬的怀里钻了钻，“我不能放任他破坏你留下的世界，那是你毕生的心血。”

“佐助，你是我的骄傲。”

自那晚后，弟弟找回了失散多年的哥哥，哥哥找回了走丢多年的弟弟，宇智波兄弟变得更加粘腻。再之后相偎而眠就变了味道，无论春夏秋冬，佐助永远像个小火炉，煨得鼬在夜深人静时总能梦到一个模糊却又令他怦然心动的身影。

 

时光匆匆，一晃就是三年。

黑袍青年席地而坐，轻靠在晓基地外的一颗樱花树下出神。春风拂过，或粉或白的花瓣飘落在青年的肩头。

当鬼鲛准备去鹰小队据点找水月一起执行任务时正好看到这一幕，不由感叹昔日你侬我侬的宇智波兄弟如今竟能闹到两不相见的地步。

 

事情要从去年盛夏时说起。鼬与佐助坐在鹰小队据点的主厅里，那天是佐助的16岁生日。

“佐助，给。”  
晚饭间，鼬突然离席，再回来时手里捧着一套成衣。

“这是？”  
“送你的生日礼物。”

佐助接过衣服，看到鼬的指尖上有几个针刺留下的血痂。这三年他和鼬几乎形影不离，鼬什么时候准备的礼物，又是什么时候受的伤？

“你的手怎么了？”  
“没什么，不换上看看么？”

“是啊是啊，佐助，快换上看看！”  
香燐赶忙在一旁起哄，她有一种预感，佐助穿上新衣服一定超级无敌帅！

佐助抵不住两人的催促只好走进房间，再出现时已是一身新装，白衣紫袴，背后有一个族徽刺绣。  
少年英姿飒爽，面如冠玉，眼中却透着些紧张和期翼。佐助不是在乎外表的人，但在鼬面前他露过的丑态实在数不胜数，他想保留些形象。当然，更想得到兄长的夸赞。

“果然很适合你。”  
鼬看着身高抽长许多的少年眼中满是笑意，不枉他在绣那个族徽时还刺破了手。他们两人总要有一人身着族徽，佐助比他合适。

佐助几乎是同手同脚的走到餐桌前坐下，盯着桌上的酒发呆，耳根因鼬少见的直白夸奖隐隐泛红。

“来啊佐助，喝酒！”

水月打开一罐啤酒递给佐助，佐助看了看鼬，得到首肯才接过来。

鼬想着佐助心理本身就不是小孩子的年龄，现在身体也长到了16岁，过生日难得高兴一次也就没做阻拦。谁知佐助的酒力奇差无比，没喝几杯就醉了。鼬不得不向鹰小队告辞，抱着佐助回到隔壁晓山头的卧室。

“佐助，放开我，我去给你弄醒酒汤。”  
鼬扒着紧攥他袖袍的手指，心想怎么一个醉酒的人手劲还这么大。

“我！没醉！”  
“还说没醉，话都快说不全了。”  
“你别走…我头疼…”

鼬叹了口气坐到软铺上，微凉的指腹贴上佐助的太阳穴缓缓按摩。

“不要这个！”  
佐助挥开鼬的手，点了点自己的额头。

虽说活了三十多年，但除了降临人世的头八年和最近的三年，佐助多半的人生都交付给了仇敌与战斗，根本没有和兄长好好相处过。鼬走后，他对别家的兄友弟恭更是避如蛇蝎，没有半点兴趣。单调甚至枯燥的生活导致佐助的心性依旧如少年般简单纯粹，就算染过污和血，对情感上的认知仍然是一张白纸。

起初亲额头只是鼬的无心之举，觉得内心有一种冲动，但也没往其他方面想。佐助却因为鼬的亲近很开心，于是半推半就地默许了对方的各种行为，还养成习惯延续至今。只是大多数都是鼬在主动，佐助生性内敛从没像今天这样兴致勃勃。

鼬无奈，只好应付般地亲了一下弟弟的额头准备起身去做醒酒汤。佐助却突然撒起酒疯，双臂突然搂住鼬的脖子往下一勒，“吧唧”一口亲在兄长的嘴上。

鼬满眼错愕，只觉得脑中开始止不住的嗡鸣，变得一片空白。

“吧唧！吧唧！吧唧！”  
佐助只见过沉稳从容的鼬，现在这种呆愣的表情对于佐助来讲新奇又好玩，于是又连亲了三口。

“哈哈哈！”  
佐助看着鼬咯咯直笑，像极了看到恶作剧成功的顽皮孩童。

鼬被弟弟的坏笑惹得心烦，大脑一热，压下身堵住所有笑声。舌交缠在一起，青年攻城略地，手不由解开对方的腰带探进自己送出的礼物，抚摸着藏在衣料下精瘦有力的侧腰。

也许从那个月圆之夜起鼬就再也没把佐助当成过一个孩子，在确认真相后他更没办法把年龄比自己还大的佐助仅仅当做一个需要保护的幼弟。

灭族后佐助带给他的失控感，旅馆重逢时的心头火，近年来梦中的模糊身影，那些付诸行动却又意味不明的亲吻，还有心中各种各样的满胀情绪像是找到出口一样全部宣泄在佐助身上。

佐助身上的酒气熏得鼬大脑昏沉，少年独有的线条催人沉迷。鼬不由沿着脖颈一路细吻至锁骨，手抚上对方胸前的突起不断揉捏。

纤长的手指插进鼬细软的发丝中，佐助向后微仰大口大口的喘着气，觉得浑身上下都变得滚烫。胸前被触碰的麻痒感激起一道电流穿过身体直冲大脑，不禁呻吟出声。

“哥哥…”

甜腻干涩的嗓音如同一盆冰水浇在鼬的头上。

佐助满面潮红，水润的双唇微微张开急促地喘息着，眼神因爱抚的突然离开变得迷茫困惑。

当看清自己在做什么后，鼬猛地弹起跌跌撞撞地逃出房间，在基地主厅的木桌前红着眼呆坐了一整夜。

醉酒的是佐助，鼬却仿佛被灌了一口醒酒汤再也无法欺骗自己。

他竟然爱上了自己的亲生弟弟。


	11. 死局

翌日清晨，头痛欲裂的佐助回忆着前一晚的经历。他喝醉了酒，然后被鼬带了回来，好像还做了个不错的梦？

佐助又开始回忆自己梦到了什么，旖旎的画面渐渐填满脑海，更糟糕的是他还感到身下一片黏腻。

怎么做春梦了？佐助心里有点尴尬。

画面还在继续，脑海中突然响起自己的声音。  
“哥哥…”

佐助的脸色瞬间变得煞白。毕竟活了三十多年，就算再纯洁再迟钝也该明白其中的含义了。于是当日他连滚带爬地逃进鹰小队的住处就此扎根，这一扎就是半年。

 

“咳咳…”

胸口突然升起熟悉的烧灼感，鼬捂着嘴咳了两口。又是一阵春风吹过，不远处的白樱花瓣恰巧飘落在手心。鼬看着被染得血红的落花心中凄凉，余生只剩不到两年佐助对他却避如蛇蝎，只托鬼鲛给他带了些话让他每隔三个月就去鹰小队找香燐取药。

“哥哥…”

久违的声音炸在耳侧，鼬以为自己是因为相思过度产生了幻觉。

自从鼬开始咳血佐助就总随身携带一块手帕。他蹲到鼬面前把食盒放到地上，从袖子的内兜里掏出手帕擦干净鼬手心上的血，就当年鼬擦干净他手上的血一样。

“我听迪达拉说你中午又没吃饭，所以今天没有甜点。”佐助打开食盒拿出一个饭团塞进鼬的手里，“你现在不宜吃冷食，我给你热了热。”

“你怎么…”

掌中温热的触感暖的鼬回了神。他想问佐助怎么在这里，又为什么会和他主动说话。

“什么？”  
“没什么。”

这种问题太尴尬，鼬顿了顿还是没有问出口。

整个下午鼬都如同飘在云端，直到晚饭过后才找回丢掉的神思。坐在卧室里间的软铺上，鼬细细的回忆着下午的经历。

他总觉得佐助这次回来后有些变化，好像在偷偷看他。之前佐助也一直注视着他的背影，但感觉并不相同。依赖的、焦灼的、关切的，总之不是今天这种偷偷摸摸、断断续续、如同窥视一般的视线。

莫名其妙的和好，与往不同的视线，无一不在告诉鼬佐助身上藏了事。恰巧这时佐助端着叠小番茄走进卧室。

“佐助，你是不是有什么事？”  
“干嘛这么问我？”  
“为什么总偷偷看我？”

拿番茄的手顿了一下，佐助撩起眼皮。

“宇智波鼬，半年没见了还不允许我看你吗！而且看你还用得着偷偷？你是我哥！我想怎么看就怎么看！”

色厉内荏。鼬的脑海里瞬间闪过这几个字，果然就是有什么事。

被鼬这么一搅佐助也吃不下他的小番茄了，迈开长腿走进软铺里侧把自己塞了进去。

“要睡觉了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我去外间。”  
“你去外间干嘛？”  
“这么大人了总不能老跟我睡在一起吧？”

对于佐助的问题鼬很头疼。不是不想和佐助像旧时一样，而是他怕睡出事儿！直到现在鼬依旧认为佐助半年前落荒而逃是被他吓的，现在好不容易重修于好，他不想再因为自己的问题逼走佐助。

“我怎么就这么大人了？我还没满十七。”

佐助攥着鼬的手腕把人拽倒在软铺上，因自己的胡搅蛮缠红了红脸。

鼬深知弟弟的性格，犯起倔来八头驴都扥不回来，只得无奈躺好，翻了个身背对着佐助合上眼。

“哥哥？”

卧室里大概安静了一刻钟左右，鼬突然听到佐助在背后小声叫他，又是那种偷偷摸摸的感觉，如同在试探他是不是睡着了。

“哥哥…哥哥？”  
佐助又叫了两声，还戳了戳他的肩膀。

鼬继续合着眼没有作声，突然感到被子被撩开，本是侧躺的身体被摆成平躺。再之后…腰腹突然一沉，有人跨坐在他身上。

鼬猛地睁眼，看到佐助的双手正在胸前结印，惊得不禁低吼：  
“你到底想干什么！”

佐助见鼬根本没睡着愣了一下。  
“你怎么没睡！”

鼬坐起身，佐助依旧跨在鼬的身上。一个惊怒，一个惊慌，两人竟都没察觉此时此刻的姿势有多么暧昧。

“佐助，你到底想干什么？”

鼬凌厉的眼神让佐助瑟缩了一下。  
“没什么。”

“那刚才的印是什么？”  
“不用你管。”  
“是不是跟我的身体有关？”  
“我说了，不用你管！”  
“我是你哥！我不管谁管！”

佐助一咕噜爬回软铺，拽起被子蒙过头。

“佐助。”

佐助藏在狭小的黑暗空间里听到鼬愠着怒气叫了他一声，心中更是慌乱。无论哪辈子，鼬自小到大每每对他动气一定是因为他为了鼬伤了身体。

比如他为了送鼬一根发绳，偷偷熬夜编织时被发现；再比如有一次他在茶店无意间听到几个比他大几岁的男孩在背后诽附鼬，于是大打出手却反被打伤；还比如鼬生病时他想给鼬做一次饭却被热油溅伤。

不过这些事全都发生在小时候，自从灭族后他就再也没听到过这种语气。

“我知道你很讨厌我藏着掖着的性格，既然你对灭族之事也不是完全一无所知，有些话我就挑明了说。就算我死也不会允许你伤害自己，而且你一直缄口不言的那个敌人还没被除掉，你最好别做什么不理智的事。”

佐助听完鼬的话从被子里蹿出来。  
“难道你要让我在知道全部隐情的情况下还要眼睁睁的看着你死吗！我之所以配合鸣人要杀死那个敌人不过是因为你的遗愿！但你知不知道那些所谓的和平根本就不存在！不存在！既然你为了我连自己的身体都不管不顾甚至丢下这个世界，那我他妈还守护个屁！我告诉你，假如你不能好好活着，无论是我还是你想要的和平，哪个都别想得偿所愿。”

佐助的话直白之至，鼬基本猜了个七七八八。刚才那个没完成的术具体有什么作用他不知道，但他肯定佐助是在以生命为代价换取他的命。说不感动是假的，可怒火更甚，烧光了所有感动。

“全部隐情？那只是你自以为是罢了。当初我在旅馆时就说了，既然你觉得你什么都知道就该给我滚回木叶。”

佐助听到最后半句话喉咙酸痛难忍，眼中也泛起雾气，在离开房间前丢下几个字：  
“宇智波鼬，自以为是的人是你。”

 

佐助冲出晓基地后踉踉跄跄的跑到白日鼬待过的那颗樱花树旁，捂着后颈跌倒在地上，密密麻麻的黑色咒印蔓布全身。

鼬在房间里呆坐许久，最后还是决定把佐助找回来。视力已经开始下降，佐助隐匿黑夜中他看不清晰，只能看到一个隐隐约约的影子，就好像要消失了一般。

消失…

佐助当初进到时空秘术后就已经从未来消失，刚刚的言行举止更如同自戕。想到这里，鼬惶惶不安，大步疾走到树下。

佐助靠坐在树干旁望着山下出神，后颈一片白皙。这颗樱树的位置视野极佳，难怪鼬白日会待在这里。耳边响起脚步声，他知道是鼬来了。

“佐助，对不起，刚才是我失言了。”

佐助摇了摇头。  
“你不用道歉，假如你我调换我也会生气。不，也许我不会生气，更不用调换，这样的事你已经做过太多了，我都不知道该气哪件。”

鼬低头看着佐助，佐助低头看着山下。两人陷入沉默良久未言，直到佐助突然叫了一声鼬。

“哥哥…”  
“嗯？”  
“我想鸣人了。”

鼬张了张嘴却没有说话。这场感情注定无疾而终，他不知道该说些什么。

佐助侧扬起脑袋与鼬对视。  
“你知道么，这个世界上我唯一不会憎恨的人就是鸣人。刚才在屋里时你说的没错，我不仅讨厌甚至憎恶你的性格，假如你有鸣人一半的坦诚和任性就好了。”

心中泛起不合时宜的酸涩，鼬终于干巴巴的开口：  
“但你也早说过我是个固执的人。走吧，更深露重，容易生病。”

“嗯。”

宇智波兄弟永远这么奇怪。上一秒还亲密无间，下一秒就有可能唇枪舌战；但也会上一秒还在针锋相对，下一秒就变得如胶似漆。

再次返回卧室后鼬没有再像之前那样背对着佐助，反而把人紧紧箍在怀里。微凉的唇瓣贴在对方白皙的额头上，明明拥着心上人鼬却苦不堪言。

佐助虽然窝在鼬的臂弯间但根本高兴不起来，鼬之前的那些话让他不得不认命。  
“我不会让你就这么死了的，该死的人也不应该是你，等治好你的病我就回木叶。”

鼬被气笑了。就是因为比任何人都需要佐助，所以当初才会默许佐助的任性。他的病要是能好还会把人放走？况且现在回木叶又不能治好他的病，有什么意义？

自己的身体自己最清楚，脏器正在经历不可逆的衰竭，世上根本没有任何医疗忍者能做到妙手回春。唯一的办法就是以命换命，但这是他不能容忍的，不然也不会陷入如今的死局。

“不行，就在我身边好好待着，不该你想的人和事不许想。”


	12. 武藤健

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土上线  
> 有原创男性角色

对于鼬的话佐助只听进去了前半句，他当然不愿意离开鼬，但至于鼬说的不该想的人和事他还是要想。

在外人看来宇智波兄弟又回到曾经粘腻的状态，也确实如此，毕竟重新同床共枕。可惜虽为共枕，却是异梦。这样的日子持续了三个月，直到尾兽抓捕行动正式开始。

 

这一天，曾经[空]位上的面具男终于出现在佐助所在的晓基地，围在迪达拉身边叽叽喳喳闹腾的很，吵得蝎心烦。

“佩恩让我住到这个基地，以后就要和前辈们同吃同睡了，前辈们一定不要嫌弃阿飞！”

鼬如临大敌，不知道斑此次前来的目的是什么。佐助却是心中无语，看着发神经的带土翻了个白眼，离开主厅去厨房给鼬煎药。

草药味飘出厨房，阿飞嗅了嗅开始大喊大叫：  
“哎呀什么味儿啊！这么苦！”

鼬看着斑哒哒哒的跑向厨房没有理会，心想基地里这么多人斑也不能对佐助做什么。他想的没错，斑确实不能对佐助做什么，但佐助却可以对带土做什么。

听到门外响起不同于常日同伴们的脚步声，佐助施了个变身术。

带土推开门的一刹那就觉得气血上涌。

厨房里的人竖着一头银发，木叶护额挡住一只眼睛，大半张脸被黑色面罩遮去。

“阿飞，请进吧，记得把门关上。”  
声音低沉慵懒，不是宇智波末裔少年本该有的冷清。

带土一脚踹上门布置了一个隔音结界，冲过来死死地掐住佐助的脖子摁在墙上。

“你到底是谁！”

面具后仅露的那只眼睛变得血红，三勾玉飞转，最终合成三道飞镰。

佐助凝视着久违的复杂纹路嗤笑一声：  
“这么激动干嘛？巧了，我也只有一只写轮眼，我的挚友给我的。”

带土见对方变成卡卡西的样子就明白自己的身份恐怕已经暴露，就算杀了对方也无济于事，无奈之下只好放开。

“你到底是谁？”

“咳…咳…”  
佐助解开变身术捂着喉咙耸了两下嗓子。

“我就是宇智波佐助，这点你不用怀疑。我只说几句话，其余的你自己判断。你听好了：1，我知道的事情远比你们所有人都多，包括你背后的宇智波斑。2，作为依赖瞳术的一族你应该深知一个道理：眼睛看到的不一定是真的。3，我和卡卡西确实有些关系，我是他的学生兼部下。4，你该想想为什么当初你恰巧也仅仅看到了琳死在卡卡西手上的那一幕。5，把绝隔离出你的世界，从现在起你所有的计划都不能让他知道。我说完了，信不信随你。”

带土的神色有些动摇，显然把佐助的话听进去了。  
“你为什么要告诉我这些？鼬知道吗？”

“鼬不知道。绝的阴谋具体是什么我不敢说，怕因泄露生变，所以我只是让你自己去调查判断。至于我为什么告诉你…不过是因为想要阻止绝。当然也有一小部分是因为卡卡西，我不想让他因为你的愚钝而抱憾终生。还有，他的为人想必你比我更清楚。”

带土听完佐助的话垂着脑袋沉默良久。就在佐助以为他这个心大如海的贤二小叔叔睡着了时，带土终于开口：  
“我知道了。”

“哦对了，我需要你给我一块柱间细胞。”  
“你要那个干吗？”  
“治眼睛。”

带土表示理解，毕竟整个晓组织都知道宇智波佐助是个没有理智和原则的兄控。

“你现在就要？”  
“随意，在我用到之前给我就行，当然现在最好。”

带土对佐助还是留有一丝怀疑，没把话说死：  
“给你可以，但你之后的任务必须跟着我，需要的时候就跟我说。”

“成交。”

 

佐助端着药和带土一起走出厨房，鼬狐疑的瞟了一眼斑把药喝下。

就在这时墙壁里钻出个白色人头，佐助的瞳孔猛地紧缩，他已经十多年没见到这个恶心的东西了。绝果然对带土不放心，他在这个基地生活了四年都没见到过白绝，带土刚一来就跟着冒头。

“佩恩叫你们开会。”  
“哎呀呀太好了！我正有想要搭档的成员呢！”

鼬听到斑的后半句话警铃大作，他可不相信来自未来的佐助和斑在厨房里待了那么久半句话都不说，现在斑会这样说怕是刚才两人达成了什么他不知道的协议。想到这里鼬不禁苦笑，没想到他也有被至亲欺瞒的一天。

基地里的众人围绕着主厅里木桌坐下，发动幻灯身之术进入墓场的山洞中。

“现在资金已经基本筹齐，尾兽抓捕行动正式开始。”佩恩的直切主题，“安排一下分组：青玉组一尾，三北组二尾，空陈带鹰小队三尾，南斗四尾，白虎五尾，我负责六尾，朱雀带佐助七尾，玄武负责探路和情报收集。尾兽按顺序抓捕，封印后第二组再出动。八尾实力不容小觑，一至七尾抓捕完毕后统计伤亡和战力再重新做分组抓捕，假如没有异议就可以直接散会了。”

“等等！”带土突然开口，“佐助与鹰小队对调一下。佐助跟我去抓三尾，鹰小队跟着鼬。”

“我不同意。”  
鼬的语气有些冷硬。

佐助和斑在厨房里的话他大概猜出些眉目，三个月前对佐助说的那些话佐助果然没听进去。

与鼬并肩立于朱位的佐助也跟着出了声：  
“鹰小队实力稍弱跟着哥哥刚刚好，三尾是唯一一只野生尾兽对付起来也容易些，适合我和空陈。”

“你…”  
鼬看佐助和斑连起伙来呛他心中气结。

“鼬，佐助说的有道理，既然空陈和佐助都想这么安排那就这样了，会议结束。”  
佩恩直接打断鼬，说完就解除幻灯身之术，连一个让鼬反驳的机会都不给。

佐助也立刻解除术式，脚底抹油一遛烟儿跑回卧室。

只听砰的一声，外间响起门撞墙的巨响。

“佐助！”

“哥，那个斑什么样我很清楚，我盯着他就是因为他有问题。有些事没告诉你是怕说出来会影响未来，但你真的不用担心，我都32了。”

佐助的话句句属实，堵得鼬哑口无言，郁结卡在嗓子眼不上不下。  
“撒娇的时候就说自己连17都不到，撒野的时候倒知道自己32了？”

“我不听，我还在长身体，我要睡觉！”

佐助扑倒在软铺上，手一拽把被子盖过头顶。鼬看着鼓成团的被子叹了口气，心中泛起一阵无力感。

 

第二天一打早带土就在卧室外砰砰砰的砸门。

“佐助！快出来！佩恩让我们去执行任务！”

鼬猛得睁眼尽是戾气，搭在佐助臂膀上的手不由紧捏了一下。

“我去开门。”  
佐助用另一只手轻轻拍了拍鼬的手背。

“大清早的你烦不烦人。”  
佐助压低声线，语气极度不耐烦。

“烦的就是你们两个，腻腻歪歪的真是受不了，整个基地就剩咱们仨了。”  
“鬼鲛和青玉组呢？”  
“鬼鲛去执行赏金任务了，迪达拉和蝎今天去抓一尾。”  
“我们的任务是什么？”  
“边走边说。”  
“哦，你等等。”

佐助回头朝里间大喊了一声：  
“哥！我去执行任务了！你今天别忘了自己煎药！”

脚步声渐远，鼬平躺在软铺上红眸微闪。晓基地外，一只矗立在枝头的乌鸦飞上天空。

 

“什么等级的任务？”  
“A级，不难。是一个瞳术忍者，精通幻术，自称天下第一。”

佐助冷嘲一声甚至不想说什么。只被晓评为A级，怕是连鼬的一根手指头都比不上，还精通幻术？

“武藤健，常在霜之国活动，找他很好找，我们其中一人变成鼬的样子就行了。”  
“为什么？”  
“呃…你看一眼，这是他的照片…”

照片里的男人中分黑色长发，背后束着一个低马尾，连脸上都有两道微深的沟壑。可惜深的不是泪沟，而是法令纹。

真丑！

“为什么不让鼬来抓他？”  
佐助看着照片心里别扭至极，说不上厌恶但浑身不舒服。

“A级任务而已，用不着鼬。也许是佩恩有意让我们磨合，他特意点名道姓让你去执行这个任务，我觉得没什么不对就答应了。”

 

两人聊着聊着就进入了霜之国，此时带土已经变成鼬的模样在一家面馆里吃饭。

突然，带土感到背后有两道目光锁定了他。

“目标出现了，你右后方的店面角落。”佐助不由压低声音。

“老板，结账！”

带土和佐助结完账后迅速走进忍村外的树林里。

“你们两个给我站住。”  
照片中的男人挡在两人面前。

“阁下有何贵干？”带土模仿着鼬的语气。

“你是宇智波鼬？”

这次带土没有再回答，因为他好像听到了久违的少女音。

“千鸟！”

空气中响起呲呲啦啦的电流声，带土惊醒过来，看到武藤健卧靠在树干上呕了口血。

“你小心点，他的瞳术不是普通的强行施加幻像，更像窥视人心。”佐助嘱咐完带土紧盯武藤健，“你为什么要模仿宇智波鼬？”

“模仿？我才是幻术第一人，根本不需要模仿。”  
“可笑。”

“哼。”  
武藤健抬起眼皮，浅棕色的瞳孔中闪过一道金光。

佐助觉得自己仿佛看到鼬在冲着他邪笑，一个闪身冲过去死死地掐住武藤健的脖子。

“你的幻术对我不管用，连我都打不过也配跟鼬比？”

脑海中突然浮现出八年前与浦式最后一战的情景，心里不禁被勾起怒火，佐助从腰后的刃具包中抽出一支手里剑。

“啊啊啊——！”  
只听武藤健的惨叫响彻树林。

枝头上的乌鸦看到武藤健的眼眶已经变成了两个黑漆漆的洞，汩汩地鲜血从里面流出。双手被举起用两只苦无钉在树干上，武藤健甚至不能捂住眼睛缓解疼痛。本该待在眼眶里的眼球出现在地上，混着污血沾满尘土，那双善用瞳术的眼睛竟被佐助用手里剑生生的挑了出来。

“柱间细胞，你答应过我的。”

带土被眼前的情景吓了一跳，直到佐助叫他才缓过神，二话不说也拿出一支手里剑，从臂膀上挖出一块白肉递给佐助。

佐助把白色肉团一分为二塞进武藤健空洞的眼眶中，不一会儿树林里再次响起惨叫，比之前更甚。

鼬依旧躺在晓基地的卧室里，不过这次耳边不再是佐助的温语，而是不绝于耳的凄厉。

为一人屠光全族的事他不是没做过，进入晓以来一双手更是没少沾血。可亲眼看到佐助极为冷静的对武藤健做出种种行为时，鼬只觉得心里发冷。


	13. 三尾与真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微带卡

鼬心头发冷，他面前的佐助无论是愤怒还是癫狂至少都是带着温度的。此时此刻的样子他只在四年前见过一次，加上这次是第二次，更让人绝望的是这两次偏偏都与自己有关。

佐助是个生性温软的孩子，如今变成这副模样恐怕与他在佐助记忆中的死亡脱不了干系。

鼬悔不当初，千算万算却还是高估了自己对佐助的狠心。假如那时没有把佐助带离木叶至少还能让佐助望梅止渴，可惜现在自己的性命不过两年，佐助最后连梅子都没得望。 

到头来他还是害了这个最想保全的人，假如佐助第二次目睹他的离世…鼬不敢想象。

 

佐助蹲在武藤健面前耳边满是凄厉的惨叫。扎根比拔根更疼，就像他曾经不得不感受鼬的眼球与自己的眼眶真正血脉相连。

眼眶中白色的软团渐渐变成黑白分明的眼球，佐助盯着武藤健勾起嘴角，这个实验成功了。

手里剑再次划瞎刚刚复明的双眼，要怪就怪武藤健的瞳术是窥视人心，唤起了佐助与浦式最后一战的记忆。况且试验只是试验，柱间细胞不可能留给任何外人，更何况任务目标无论是死是活最后都要上交佩恩。

“走吧，回去交任务。”  
佐助掸掸衣服上的土撑着膝盖直起身。

“你这个方法疼了点吧？”  
“当忍者还怕疼？”

带土不解。佐助不是宝贝他哥宝贝的紧么，怎么现在又是一脸无所谓的样子？

佐助当然舍不得鼬再受一丁点苦，之所以这么说是因为这个实验根本就不是给鼬准备的。他不可能容忍鼬身上有其他人的东西，至于自己就无所谓了。以后把眼睛给了鼬，他也不至于因为失明拖鼬的后腿。

 

佐助把不知死活的武藤健丢给带土自己先回了基地。

到基地时正值暮落，鼬在砧板上切着菜。左手不时从菜篮里拿出要处理的食材，红绳随着左腕一晃一晃，晃得佐助三步并作两步窜了过去。

“吃什么？”  
“西红柿汤面，蔬菜煮，晚上吃清淡点。”

上辈子鼬轻视身体的行为实在根植佐助的脑海，所以他来了晓之后几乎承包了两人每天的饭菜，反正他做好了他哥就必须跟着吃。今天佐助第一次与鼬分组执行任务，鼬不得不解开封印多年的厨艺。

“我来吧。”

佐助抚住鼬的手背，另一只手抽走菜刀。鼬立在一旁看着弟弟握着刀柄的手，四年前的软糯渐渐褪去，隐约可见未来的骨节分明。

“怎么这么长时间才回来？任务很棘手？”

拿刀的手顿了一下随即继续切菜。

“没。”  
“以后早点回来。”

佐助突然想起小时候。  
“你现在明白我原来老盼着你回家的心情了？”

鼬哭笑不得，他能感觉出时隔多年佐助依旧对儿时的那些事耿耿于怀。

“我哪次不是完成任务就赶紧回家？”  
“哼。”

 

夜晚，佐助躺在软铺里时不时地偷瞟身旁的人。从做饭时他就觉得鼬今天与往日的不咸不淡不同，一双眼睛跟黏在他身上一样。

“有什么话就直说。”  
“你今天怎么老看我？”  
“你是我弟，我想怎么看就怎么看。”

佐助被鼬轻飘飘的语气噎了一口，这话怎么听着这么耳熟？

自这天起鼬对佐助能黏则黏，简直可以说是一改从前，甚至完全到了另个一个极端。

起初，鼬的异常让佐助极度不安，[回光返照]四个字大次咧咧的霸占住整个脑海，可仔细检查了一遍身体又与常日无异。

佐助到最后都没能撬开鼬的嘴，于是把这些改变都归功于带土，也许鼬是因为担心带土会对他不利才会变成这样。对于鼬的转变佐助当然乐见其成，没人会不享受心上人的目光。

可惜好日子总是不能长久，总部传来风影沦陷的消息，不出三日二尾人柱力也随即死亡，按照封印顺序抓捕三尾的行动正式开始。

 

佐助与带土临海而立，伴随着巨兽的嘶鸣海面与岸边树林全部弥漫起大雾。

“小心，三尾要出现了。等它靠岸我用写轮眼控制，你去抓捕。”

如同小山般的三尾破开浓雾，又是一声怪兽的巨啸，海上卷起巨浪向岸边袭来。就在这时三尾的眼睛变得血红，中间有三道黑色飞镰，与带土的眼睛一模一样。巨浪瞬间化成水花落回海中，大雾也稀薄了一些。

奈何单眼力薄，三尾的情绪又开始逐渐趋近狂暴。佐助一把抓住带土的手腕，第一次发动这辈子的万花筒来到三尾的精神世界，三只万花筒齐发料是尾兽也无能为力。

三尾紧盯带土，对旁边的佐助不理不睬。  
“我说查克拉怎么这么熟悉，原来是你？已经是第三次见面了还真是有缘，终于知道当年的真相所以现在要找我报仇了吗？”

“什么意思？”  
“你不知道？当初你控制矢仓时我以为因为他是我的人柱力被你连坐了，原来你到现在都不知道那个女孩为什么死？”

佐助没想到真相来的这么突然，有些担心。无论是为了鼬想要的和平还是为了曾经的老师，他确实需要把带土从黑绝的圈套中拽回来，但他并不想把准师爹给搞疯啊！

“到底什么意思！”  
带土突然想起佐助之前跟他说的话，也许当年的事真的另有隐情！

“有趣。我被一伙人封印在那个叫琳的女孩体内成为可以摧毁忍村的武器，她为了保护自己的村子借同伴之手自杀了。”

佐助感到周围的空间开始波动暗道不好，更糟糕的是三尾看上去对恶意逗弄带土意犹未尽。

“不过我听说那个村子还是被摧毁了啊，好像是九喇嘛干的，这个村子还真是四处树敌。”

三尾的精神世界先是陷入一片死寂，不多时带土崩溃的悲吼起来。眼中三道飞镰飞转，周身的空间瞬间变得扭曲。佐助抓住带土的胳膊本想让他冷静一下，没想到也跟着被吸进神威的时空间。

“喂，你这样乱叫又改变不了什么。”

带土扯下面具一把摔到在地上，抱着头继续大喊大叫对佐助的话充耳不闻。

佐助看着带土发狂的样子不由想起当初被对方告知鼬的真相后那段行尸走肉般的日子，情绪也渐渐变得激动。他迈了一步，一手揪起带土襟口的衣领，一手往完好的半边脸狠狠捶了一拳。

“你冷静一点！卡卡西还在，我和鼬也在，你至少有曾经的同伴和族人，至少有赎罪的对象！你想想卡卡西，那时他的亲人同伴师长全死了，他不比你痛苦吗！卡卡西原来说自己是个废物，哼，他不是，你才是。”

带土了无生机地垂下脑袋。佐助松开手把人扔在地上居高临下地看着，脑中闪过上辈子对方鬓发皆白的模样。

“带土，曾经有一个人让我明白了一个道理，只有活下去才能为昔日的无知赎罪。”

 

带土侧倒在地面上想着琳。

他对琳一直很憧憬。美丽，温柔，善良，阳光，如同从完美世界中走出的女孩儿谁又能不喜欢？水门班的三位男性都把琳保护的严严实实，舍不得堕入凡间的天使受到一丁点伤害。

而卡卡西……

与琳梦幻般的美好不同，卡卡西带给他的往往是真实到残酷的经历。他们面临过战火纷飞，穿越过刀光剑影，历劫过生死离别。本以为卡卡西是可以全盘托付的人，没想到琳最后恰恰死在他手中。

带土确实很恨，恨这个世界夺走了天使的生命。但更多的是怕，怕自己识人不清的事实。恐惧令他连上前追问的勇气都没有，只能打起复仇的幌子把心底的懦弱掩盖地密不透风。

宇智波带土，一个藏于阴暗角落的懦夫。

带土心中自嘲，懦夫与废物还真是十足的般配。但现实却是如今卡卡西不仅独自走出了那段黑暗的历史，还教出如此优秀的学生，哪里是废物的表现？到头来只有自己依旧深陷在泥沼中顾影自怜。

带土拿回面具戴到脸上撑着地面站起身。  
“你说得对，至少我还有卡卡西。”

空间再次扭曲，带土带佐助回到岸边时三尾已经逃得无影无踪。他突然想起一个问题，佐助没经历过什么大风大浪，除去灭族后的四年几乎和鼬一直在一起，哪来的机会开万花筒？

“你什么时候开的万花筒。”  
“灭族之夜。”  
“啊？？？”

带土有一瞬间的懵逼，后辈都这么厉害的吗，一个比一个开得早。

“三尾还抓么？”  
“哦，不抓了，我要回趟木叶。”  
“我跟你一起去。”  
“你去干嘛？报仇？”  
“我疯啦？那几个老东西在木叶被保护的严严实实，我现在去搞事回来就要被我哥搞了！”  
“那你去干吗？”  
“到了你就知道了。”

带土与佐助窜入林中，不久后又有两个穿着晓袍的人出现在他们原本待过的位置。

“小南，阿飞放走了三尾。”  
说话的是一个长得像捕蝇草的人。

 

与此同时木叶大雨瓢泼，几个忍者披着雨衣站在大门外像是准备出发执行任务。 

“看来为了带回佐助你已经深思熟虑过了啊。”纲手笑看着卡卡西。

拥有写轮眼的卡卡西带队最在意佐助的鸣人小樱和被木叶高层强行塞进来的佐井，惯于侦查的暗部大和带队优于追踪的第八班。

鸣人看着寥寥八人眼中尽是担忧。  
“会不会人太少了啊？”

“并不是数量越多越好。”卡卡西解释道，“这次的情况假如出现3队以上很容易被对方察觉，命令系统也容易紊乱机动性会随之降低。”

与纲手并肩而立的自来也走上前胡噜了一把徒弟的毛。  
“既然想以鼬带回佐助那就必须生擒，生擒比杀掉需要更多技巧，更何况对方还是S级叛忍。”

纲手注视着前方突然拔高声音：  
“那么现在，宇智波鼬的搜查生擒任务正式开始！”


	14. 修罗场

“带土，跟我去趟南贺神社。”

两人抵达木叶时是两天后的深夜，带土用神威带佐助进入木叶的防护结界，落脚点选在已经废弃的宇智波族地。

“为什么要来这儿？”  
“你不是一直怀疑我的可信度？你看石碑文字前后两句话的刻痕，用肉眼，不要用写轮眼。”

带土趴到石碑前边摸索边细看。

“刻痕深浅不一样？！”  
“对。”

这件事还是佐助当年在战后发现的。在已经知道黑绝改动过石碑的前提下他又仔仔细细的看了一遍，没想到真的有所发现。

不得不说黑绝确实选了个好办法。宇智波一族中以幻术见长的忍者数不胜数，从宇智波治里到宇智波鼬，其中不乏登峰造极之辈。正因如此黑绝没有选择幻术更改石碑内容，反倒用了最原始最笨拙，但恰恰最安全最不易被怀疑的方法——雕刻。

就算幻术再厉害也无法轻易看出人为且刻意模仿的雕刻痕迹，更何况没有哪个族人会怀疑祖先留下的石碑会被恶意篡改，即使是斑，即使是鼬。

“你之前让我远离绝。”  
“没错。”  
“所以你的意思是这块石碑的最后一句话是他刻上去的？”  
“对。”  
“你不是说让我自己去调查？”  
“但我也说过让你自己去判断。”

带土沉默半响。  
“我要去找卡卡西。”

“随你。”

于是两人摸到卡卡西家，然而房中漆黑空无一人。

“大半夜的卡卡西会去哪儿？”带土看向佐助。  
“你问我我问谁？也许在火影楼。”

佐助依稀记得卡卡西曾经提起过大战时期他担任连队队长，后来又成了六代目火影。现在尾兽抓捕行动已经开始，晓就是各个忍村的眼中钉肉中刺，卡卡西作为木叶权利层的核心成员保不齐正在火影楼议事。

“走，那就去看看。”

佐助和带土窜上火影楼二楼房檐，扒在纲手办公室的窗子下。

“纲手，佐井传回的信里说了什么？”是自来也的声音。

“他们发现了鼬和其他晓成员的踪迹，正在前往泷之国，至于前往泷之国的目的尚未查清。”  
“泷之国…我记得七尾人柱力所在的村子是泷隐村。”  
“没错，所以佐井还传回了一句卡卡西的话。卡卡西预计他们会在鼬与晓成员带离七尾人柱力时相遇，至于人柱力可能那时已经来不及救了。”

带土按住佐助的肩膀发动神威进入时空间。

“我们没抓三尾，鼬怎么会去抓七尾？”  
带土抱着臂眉头拧成一团。

“这你还不明白？有人替我们把这件事干完了呗。”  
“你是说黑绝？”  
“与他脱不了干系。”

带土沉吟片刻。  
“你去不去找鼬？”

“找我哥干嘛？木叶的人又不能拿他怎么样。”  
佐助觉得带土问的莫名其妙，鼬什么能力带土心里门儿清的吧？

“操。”  
带土忍不住骂了一句。

“但他能把木叶的人怎么样！反正我去，你自己看着办。”  
“诶，等等！”

佐助转念一想早点见到他哥也没什么不好，毕竟从晓基地出发去海边抓三尾到重返木叶，前前后后已经快一周没见面了。

“我跟你一起去。”

 

泷之国周围的树林中传来打斗声，当佐助和带土赶到时刚好看见鼬的凤仙花爪红射向木叶众人。卡卡西发动水阵壁挡掉火遁，然而被包裹在火遁内的手里剑依旧以各种刁钻的角度飞驰而来。

叮！叮！叮！  
带土还来不及出手就有一道白影略去将所有手里剑统统挡落，于是只好窜到鼬的身旁。

鼬看着身法与他如出一辙的白影面无表情。

除非是被他亲手调教过，不然无论其他人的手里剑术多么高超也做不到这一点，而他一手教出的只有一人…

“佐助！”  
鸣人看清来人的背影激动地大喊。

佐助听到久违的叫声露出一个不易察觉的微笑，却逃不过鼬红着的双眼。

“佐助，跟我们回去吧…”鸣人的声音有些颤抖。

佐助敛起笑意转过身，小臂搭上对方的肩膀。  
“你不是要当火影么？有时间来对我穷追不舍还不如去修行，是吧，鸣人？”

“可是连一个同伴都救不了的家伙怎么当的了火影！”

草薙剑被慢慢拔起，鼬看到佐助眼中闪过一丝不忍。那种神情他再熟悉不过，和自己曾经伪装成恶人中伤佐助时一模一样。

“我现在可是叛忍，怎么会有你们这些忍村里的同伴？我一时的心血来潮可能会要了你的命。”

佐助挥起剑向鸣人刺去，却被闪来的人截住攻击。

“好久不见。”  
佐助瞥了一眼佐井攥住他手腕的手。

“一路以来我能感受到鸣人和小樱在拼死维系你们之间的羁绊，虽然我现在依旧无法理解，但你应该能够理解吧？毕竟是你让…”  
“是，我明白。”

佐助突然截断佐井的话。  
“所以才要斩断。”

鼬看到佐助痛苦的闭上双眼，再次睁开时像是下了什么决定，舒展开眉头。

“我还有更深的羁绊，就是对我兄长的憧憬，太多羁绊只会令人自我迷茫。”

过去的三个月，佐助的种种行为总让鼬情不自禁的遐想对方是不是也对他抱有那么一点点与之相同的感情。现在佐助明确的说出这种话，鼬觉得自己理应欣喜，然而心中却无论如何也高兴不起来。佐助对鸣人的良苦用心他都看在眼里。刚才的剖白有多少是为了鸣人，又有多少是因为他，鼬猜不透，更不敢猜。

曾经演戏的人是自己，看戏的人是佐助；如今演戏的人是佐助，看戏的人是鸣人。而自己，竟成了戏外人。

“千鸟流！”

佐助把鸣人和佐井一齐甩到地上，全身布满电流。鸣人挣扎着爬起，瞳孔竖成一条线，指尖也变成了怪兽的利爪。

该出来的东西终于出来了。

佐助嗤笑，用汇着繁复花纹的双眼与鸣人对视。

这双眼睛！

鼬惊诧万分。佐助双眼中的六芒星他从未见过，但他确定那是万花筒！

佐助竟然为了尾兽化的鸣人开了眼？！

 

意识空间内鸣人昏倒在地。

“这可是个好机会，鸣人，让他见识一下你我的力量吧。”

鸣人听到一个阴沉的声音在叫他的名字，缓缓地睁开双眼站起身。地面上有橘色的泡沫冒起，汇聚成一只狐妖的样子。

“在犹豫什么？你很需要我的力量吧？想杀谁？”  
“不要再出来了！我不需要你的力量！”

狐妖像是听到什么有趣的话哈哈大笑，带着不加掩饰的嘲讽。  
“一直以来一有事就大喊着借我一些力量的人又是谁？把封印揭开我就将全部力量借给你。你应该很清楚，你一个人什么也做不了。”

“你说谁是一个人？”  
陌生的清冷声音突然回荡在橘色空间。

九喇嘛感到有一只手按在他幻化出的身体上，查克拉也随之被控制。

“你是…”九尾定睛，如此高傲的语气向来是…“宇智波啊。难怪…我真好奇是什么人让你觉醒了这双眼睛。”

“不该你知道的事你不用知道，好好回你的封印待着！还有，鸣人不会是一个人，你以后会知道的。”

佐助抓碎幻化在铁门外的九尾离开意识空间，身体向后翻腾了一下跳到树枝上与鼬并肩而立。想到刚刚的告白脸上不由泛起红晕，于是他对鼬喃喃了一句“走吧”就率先离开了。

四年前鼬与佐助在旅馆重逢时，佐助正在和鸣人拥抱；三个月前两人和好的那天佐助告诉鼬：他想鸣人了。

再对比今日种种，鼬心中五味杂陈。他深深的看了一眼鸣人，朝佐助离开的方向跟了上去。

 

带土没有与他们一同离开不知道又干什么去了，一行人带着七尾人柱力在林中飞窜。

鼬与佐助各怀心事，令鹰小队觉得气氛压抑，一路上竟是没有一个人说话。香磷跟在鼬与佐助身后，眼神来回来去地在两人身上乱瞟。

“鼬哥…”

水月终于受够沉闷的气氛，试探性地叫了一声鼬想缓和一下。

“怎么了？水月君。”  
“你看！前面有个甜品店诶，金牌蜂蜜！”

一路飞奔，几人已经来到树林的边缘。香磷顺着水月指的方向看去，暗自吐槽水月马虎。

哪里有什么金牌蜂蜜？明明是金牌蜜蜂！立牌旁边还标了一行小字：  
“蜂农挚友，值得拥有。”

然而当听到鼬的回答后，香磷意识到了事态的严重性。

鼬说：“啊…是啊。”

几人中只有她发现鼬的眼睛出了问题，但一直没敢告诉佐助。

佐助也顺着水月手指的方向看去，又转头把目光锁在鼬身上。  
“哥哥，立牌上好像写了打折。我这边被树叶挡到了看不到，你那个角度应该能看清吧？”

香磷一听佐助的话就知道鼬的事要兜不住了。

鼬脑中警铃大作，他现在没开写轮眼哪儿能看清那么远的字？但又不能不回答佐助。

“你想吃买来就好了，这点折扣又差不了多少钱。”  
“算了，先找旅店休息一下吧。”

旅店内，佐助分配完房间就拉着鼬走向两人住处。门被重重的砸到门框上发出一声巨响，鼬彻底明白自己视力下降的事已经暴露。

“宇智波鼬！你眼睛出了问题为什么不告诉我！”  
“佐助，你眼睛的事不也没告诉我？”

佐助张口结舌，酝酿已久的怒气被鼬轻飘飘的一句反问拆得土崩瓦解。不过鼬的第二句话瞬间又把心头的火浪拱了起来，比前一浪更高，甚至飙到顶点。

鼬问：  
“佐助，你是不是喜欢鸣人？”


	15. 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重返狼哭之里

佐助又气又怕，九个月前只是因为一场醉酒两人就分开了足足半年。这半年里经历的每一件事，听到过的每一句话他这辈子都不敢忘记。他真的很怕因为自己的莽撞彻底将鼬推远，甚至再次让鼬陷入万劫不复的深渊。

如今早就过了冲上去大声质问的年纪，佐助更想知道鼬内心深处最真实的想法。

“你为什么会这么想？”  
“没什么，只不过之前没见过你用万花筒有些惊讶，也许是我误会了。”  
“所以在你觉得为谁开万花筒就是喜欢谁？瞳力在你心里就是这么肤浅的东西？”

刁钻到刻薄的问话让一向善于诡辩的鼬变得百口莫辩，看到佐助在鸣人面前发动万花筒时他确实是这么想的。

“你怎么不说话？”  
“不，看来是我误会了，瞳力也确实不是情情爱爱这么简单的力量。”  
“你没误会。”

鼬垂下眼帘，怅然若失却也在意料之中，早就料到的发展没什么可惊讶的。

“哦，是吗？挺好的。”

是挺好的，他依旧认为回到木叶是最安稳妥当的选择，即使佐助更愿意跟着他四处奔波。但奔波的时日不会太久了，既然佐助喜欢鸣人那也应该愿意乖乖回到木叶。余生不到两年，等他死后佐助身边还有鸣人，真的挺好的。

“挺好的？！”

佐助被鼬这副恬淡模样激得心浮气躁，他强迫自己冷静，可越是克制某些想法越会破茧而出。比如就算把与鼬的关系搞得乱七八糟，他也想撕碎鼬那张镇定自若的面具。

“假如我说我的万花筒是因为你开的，你还觉得挺好的？”

鼬的瞳孔骤然紧缩，目光死死的锁在佐助身上。  
“你说什么？”

佐助反倒无措起来，别开视线，逃避与鼬的对视。  
“我说你没误会，我为谁开万花筒就是喜欢谁，我是因为你…”

“是什么时候的事情？”  
鼬截断了佐助的话。

房间内紧绷的气氛搅散了佐助所有的期翼与旖旎，无措也变成了浓浓的苦涩。  
“灭族之夜，听到你和团藏的谈话时。”

肺叶突然火烧火燎的疼，血腥味蹿上咽喉冲出口腔，鼬捂着嘴如同要把五脏六腑都咳出来一样。发黑的血让佐助觉得自己被糊住了视线，仿佛再也无法见到仅半臂之外的鼬。

“哥哥！”  
佐助搀住鼬的手肘，恐慌中透出隐隐约约焦急的泣音。

鼬摆了摆手，接过佐助递来的手帕坐到床上。

 

对于佐助的告白鼬惊喜万分，然而肺叶的疼痛将差点冲破牢笼的任性又无情的拖拽回来，蹭着地上的血与泥，不留半分情面。

万花筒不只是情情爱爱那么简单，更何况他和佐助糅杂了太多关系。兄弟，仇敌，也许还有一点点说不清道不明的父子与师生。佐助什么时候爱上他的他不知道，但仅仅是这些关系就已经足够让佐助感受痛苦了，他敢确定灭族之夜觉醒的那双万花筒与情爱没有半分关系。

鼬无可抑制的想起四年前在旅馆时佐助趴服在他脚边的姿态，是带着卑微的乞求。黑眸中的天真可爱和心高气傲被一双花纹繁复的红瞳替换的干干净净、彻彻底底，再之后就是两次他前所未见的血腥残暴。

假如佐助再与他染上伴侣的关系，而这个伴侣又死在了佐助面前，鼬真的不敢想象他唯一珍视的人最后会变成什么样子。

 

鼬擦干净嘴边的黑血，忍着胸腔的剧痛勉强噙出一丝笑意。  
“我没事，老毛病了，你又不是不知道。”

“哥哥，我们去狼哭之里吧，让零志帮你看看。”

自己时日无多，除去一些原则性问题鼬想能顺着佐助就顺着佐助，而且那个与世隔绝的村落是个理清情丝的好地方。  
“都听你的。”

 

两人向鹰小队打过声招呼就离开了，行至途中的某个村落时又遇到头疼的住宿问题。

佐助的告白石沉大海，连一丝涟漪都看不见。他不知道该怎么办，谁知鼬竟然主动向老板只要了一间房。

佐助走出浴室时看到鼬正靠在床头望着窗外出神。他一边擦着湿发，一边坐到鼬身旁。

只要鼬一沉静下来佐助就开始不由自主的心慌，总觉得这个惯犯哥哥又在计划着什么将他推远的方案。这让他迫切的想要贴紧鼬，无论是肉体还是精神。

“你在想什么？”

鼬听到动静将视线移到弟弟身上。当然是在想弟弟的未来，在想怎么才能让佐助不再感受到一丝痛苦的情况下与他一刀两断。然而绞尽脑汁都没想出一点头绪，简直就是个无解命题，比当初灭族一事不知道难上多少倍。

“没什么。佐助，我真不知道是该说你变了还是真的长大了。步步紧逼不是什么好方法，有些事顺其自然最好。”

“你觉得我变了？”  
上辈子的遗留问题让佐助对某些字眼异常敏感。

“虽然你从小就爱粘着我，但与小时候的感觉确实不同。”  
“那你觉得好还是不好？”

“佐助…”鼬顿了顿，暗自筛选着最能说出口的措辞，“我无法回应你的感情。”

其实佐助早就猜到了结局，但又心有不甘。  
“为什么？因为伦理道德？可是我们家的伦理道德早就丢的精光了。儿子杀父母，弟弟又要杀哥哥，现在我们无父无母管外人的目光做什么？哥哥，你能不能给我一次机会？”

“佐助，我们没有机会了。”

鼬凝视着失魂落魄的弟弟，不由痛恨起自己的自私和心软。不过两年就要阴阳相隔，就算佐助再怎么渴望也不可能从死神手中抢到回应。

“哥哥有喜欢的人了么？”  
佐助突然想到鼬误会他与鸣人的原因，也许不是没有理由的。

“是。”  
“是止水哥么？”

宇智波止水对鼬的影响之大佐助就算再怎么抵触也无法忽视，大到鼬即将失明的万花筒都是拜止水所赐。

鼬愣了一下，这才反应过来佐助是被之前的话误导了。这么多年的相处让他深知佐助有多么厌恶欺骗，自己已经是个将死之人了，这些事他不愿意说谎。

“不是。”

“不是？那是宇智波的族人么？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不相信！”

佐助难以置信，除去自己，除去止水，鼬还能与哪个族人交好？

鼬无奈，还真是喊过太多次狼来了，等到吐露真心时佐助反倒不再取信于他。

“佐助，我有喜欢的人，是宇智波族人，不是止水，这些都是实话我没有骗你。”

难道是带土？不，不可能是带土。带土来的那段时日鼬像防贼一样防他。

等等，带土！

佐助突然想起上辈子带土曾经跟他说过一段话：  
鼬杀掉了朋友，杀掉了上司，杀掉了父亲，杀掉了母亲，杀掉了恋人…

杀掉了恋人…

“哥哥，你恨我么？”  
鼬因为他变得一无所有，连性命都要丢了。

“别瞎想。睡吧，明天还要赶路。”

鼬揽住人躺进被褥，佐助窝在这个迷雾重重的男人的臂弯里心下黯然。

当初进入时空秘术时他以为自己已经知道了全部，谁知刚刚回到过去不过几分钟就被鼬与团藏的交谈敲了当头一棒。与鼬分开的半年里他又知道了更多不为他所知的、关于鼬的秘密。三个月前鼬训斥他自以为是其实根本没错，自始至终他对鼬都是一知半解。

之后的几天佐助一直都在游离状态，鼬知道他在怕什么，只好在不越边界的情况下尽可能的安抚惶恐不安的爱人。佐助这才稍稍踏实下来，告白失败事小，丢了哥哥事大。

 

正值盛夏的狼哭之里与彼时瑟缩的秋意不同，绿野连山。八十八座鸟居把山上与山下隔开，整个村子就是一个与世无争的世外桃源。

鼬牵起弟弟的手走向第一座鸟居。佐助大脑发蒙，晕乎乎的跟着。爬在鸟居上的藤蔓丛丛密密，把额束上的字遮的严严实实，令人无法知晓走到了哪里。等佐助回过神时，第八十八座鸟居已经立于身后。

连翘堂内，零志与宇智波兄弟相对而坐。

“佐助先生，还是调理脏器的药吗？”  
“嗯，不过这次还要配些眼药水。只需要缓解眼睛的烧灼感就可以了，要上品中的上品。记住，一定不能伤身。”  
“好的，大概三天之后可以配好。”

“哥哥！村子里又发现干尸了！”贵奈推开门从屋外飞奔进来，“一定是仙道地龙那伙人干的！”

佐助听到“干尸”二字神色变得诡异，拉着鼬起身。  
“我们先告辞了，三天后来取药。”

 

“佐助，有什么心事吗？”  
鼬见佐助自回到旅馆就一个人呆坐，不知道又在瞎想什么。

“哥哥…假如…我是说假如，我像鸣人一样是类似于人柱力的怪物，而且会杀人，你作为兄长会怎么做？”

鼬觉得佐助的问题莫名其妙。  
“把你管好，限制你的活动范围，除我以外尽量不让你接触到外人。”

还真是鼬的行事风格，总想以一己之力求双全法，佐助暗自诽腹。

“那假如你没有这个能力限制住我呢？而且我杀的都是对你不利的人，你会杀了我吗？”  
“佐助，遇到什么事了么？为什么会这么问？”

佐助说出了一句令鼬有些惊讶的话。  
“哥哥，你想不想弄清楚干尸的事？”

联想到四年前的过呼吸，鼬能猜出在佐助的记忆中狼哭之里一定发生过什么，不然不会对这个偏僻的世外桃源反应这么大，甚至现在还突然掺和起别人的事。

于是鼬点点头，他想看看佐助的目的到底是什么。


	16. 狼咽

半夜，佐助拉着鼬蹲在连翘堂的屋顶上看到零志从家中溜出来，偷偷摸摸的在林间窜行。两人无声无息的跟在稍远处，一直来到村内的栀子湖。

湖畔开满白色的栀子花海，温热的夏风吹过如同雪浪翻滚，空气中弥漫起花香，甘甜浓郁。不远处传来悉嗦声，零志紧张的环顾了一下四周才窜离花海。

鼬率先做出反应，零志刚才呆过的地方躺了两具干尸。他终于知道佐助为什么会一反常态的多管闲事了，干尸一案竟与连翘堂有关。佐助对虎吞兄弟如此上心，怕是与上辈子的记忆脱不了干系。干尸一案不仅仅是破案，佐助一定另有其意。

 

第二日下午，鼬带着佐助敲响连翘堂的门。

“鼬先生？有什么事吗？”开门的是贵奈。

“没什么事。贵奈君，佐助嫌旅馆里太无聊了想找你聊聊天。”  
“真的吗！”

贵奈的眼睛都亮了。由于家族的缘故他一直没有朋友，虽然哥哥很爱他，但并不能把什么事都对哥哥讲。

“你今天怎么戴了面具？”佐助问道。

贵奈摘下面具，小脸上带着擦伤，嘴角也有血痕，明显是被人打了。

“被谁打的？在哪儿被打的？”佐助声音发冷。  
“住在虎吞神社边上的村民，他们骂哥哥！”

佐助摸了摸贵奈的头。  
“你做得对。你在保护哥哥，只不过要变得更强才行。”

贵奈用力得点点头。

“贵奈，我们还要去别的地方转转，那么就先告辞了。”  
打探好消息，鼬拉着佐助离开连翘堂往神社的方向走去。

“你觉得干尸今晚会在虎吞神社出现？”

知道事情原委的佐助随意应付着，心思全都放在两人牵着的手上，暗自庆幸自己还有个弟弟的身份。

“昨天那两具干尸我觉得有些眼熟，刚才听到贵奈的话我才想起来那两个人是昨天白日某个药摊的小贩。路过摊位时我无意间听到他们在炫耀打了贵奈，晚上他们就死了，实在蹊跷，昨天在栀子湖看到零志时我以为他是因为贵奈的伤报复了两人。行凶之人的举止神情多种多样，但假如是出于报复绝对不会是畏畏缩缩、小心谨慎，所以零志的行为更像是在包庇真凶。而能让他这样费心劳神的人只有一个，就是他的亲生弟弟贵奈。”

佐助想起上辈子被这兄弟俩搞得晕头转向的情景，粘在鼬身上的眼神都直了。完美的洞察力，完美的记忆力，完美的分析能力，他哥简直完美！

鼬分析了一大通却没得到半分回应，不由偏头看向佐助，却见佐助正直勾勾的盯着他。

“你这么看着我干嘛？”

难道是分析错了什么？

佐助回过神老脸一红。  
“没什么。”

 

傍晚，贵奈果然出现在神社，但比起这个鼬看到了一些令他更震惊的东西。

贵奈变成了一个直立行走的怪物，背后伸出银色的触手向山上走去。前方有两个猎户，银色的触手抽上猎户的身体瞬间将其吸的干瘪，死装与花海的干尸一模一样。

杀完人后的贵奈又变回人类的模样朝连翘堂的方向离开，眼神空洞迷茫，看上去神志不清。不多时零志赶到，熟练地为贵奈处理起尸体。

“到底怎么回事？”  
鼬从树上跳下挡在零志面前。

“你们跟踪贵奈？”零志警惕地打量着鼬与佐助，“到底有什么目的。”

佐助耸了耸肩。  
“没什么目的。硬要说的话就是不希望你被抓到，你还得为晓炼药呢。”

突然，一道箭书擦着零志的脸颊飞过钉在树干上。鼬扯下箭书，上面写着：  
“令弟暂由我们接管，如希望他平安归来就携带虎打狼的处方前往地玉原。”

地玉原是一片树林，那里曾经爆发过一场忍者与平民的战争。出乎意料的是忍者们竟被平民手中的炸药打败，甚至被大肆屠杀。

零志看完箭书也没工夫应付鼬与佐助了，直接奔向地玉原。

贵奈晕倒在一颗杉树下。

“有人向这边靠近，是圈套。”跟随零志一起来的鼬提醒道。

零志点点头抱起贵奈飞奔回连翘堂，路上他终于向鼬坦白了前因后果和自己的计划。 

“所以你打算牺牲自己，让贵奈活下去？”鼬问道。  
“是。”

“我并不认为你一个人承担起全部责任是什么好办法，如今能封印狼咽的虎吞家族只剩下你们两个。假如你死了，七年后狼咽的封印再次松动时这里依旧会变成人间炼狱。那时贵奈在哪里你并不能控制，也许也会死在七年之后。”

佐助立在一旁静静地听着鼬为别人分析起事态利弊，目光闪烁。

 

就在这时，屋外传来地道仙龙的声音：  
“就是连翘堂的小崽子杀了我家小辈！大家千万别放走他们,跟我一起冲进去!”

还不等佐助几人重新安置昏迷的贵奈，村民们就破门而入。

“千鸟流！”  
佐助电晕了打头阵的一群人。

“佐助零志，我们出去，别让他们伤到贵奈。”  
鼬边说边向门口射出几支手里剑，逼退闯门的村民。

屋外的村民像苍蝇一样多，比忍者还难缠。忍者遇到忍者打至重伤或直接杀死就可以了，但他们却不能对中立区的平民这样出手，逼的三人只能用体术和这些人缠斗。

“住手！”不知何时贵奈从昏迷中醒来，还看到了门外一片混乱，“不许打我哥哥！”

村民们被贵奈吸引，疯了一样的向他冲过去。

“贵奈！”  
破音的惊叫宛如裂帛。

佐助和鼬也急忙窜向贵奈，然而却被一阵风暴弹开。风暴内有什么东西发出悲鸣与怒吼，黑色的查克拉从旋风内向外爆发，瞬间震死周围一片村民，染得地面殷红。

“怪…怪物…”仙道地龙惨叫道，“是狼咽…是狼咽！”

此时贵奈的身体已经不像傍晚时那样半人半妖，而是完全被狼咽替代。体长五丈，巨大的银色触手从背后伸出，所过之处遍地干尸。

狼咽向神社的方向缓慢移动，零志把一切看在眼里心中激动。贵奈还没有完全被狼咽的意识支配！

“狼虎通心！”

紫色的烟雾带着栀子花香从零志口中漫出，四周的暴民接连昏倒在地。体内的虎打狼已经不多了，可是不先处理掉这些村民他没办法安心封印狼咽。

“鼬先生！我们只有五分钟的时间封印狼咽。不，贵奈他是个好孩子，应该能帮我们争取十分钟，时间一过贵奈会死…”零志找到鼬与佐助焦急地说道，“而且…而且我现在身体中的虎打狼只够使用一次封印术了。”

“零志，在弟弟的事上永远不要给自己留退路。我与佐助控制住狼咽，你去封印它。”

三人奔向神社，鼬与佐助在神社周围布下结界以防有漏网的村民误闯。

收到鼬的眼神，佐助向狼咽飞窜而去。草薙剑刺入狼咽的下颚，佐助双手握住剑柄飞速下坠，顺着怪物的咽喉一口气划至胸口。狼咽感受到剧痛挥舞起巨爪，就在佐助以为自己要被拍飞时火红的巨人握着八咫镜与狼咽来了个掌对掌，狼咽从爪心至小臂逐渐皲裂出细密的血纹。

勾玉飞转，狼咽陷入鼬制造的月读世界。背后有紫色查克拉腾起，佐助用须佐拽住银色的触手。

“零志！快去封印！”佐助向零志喊道。

零志闻言跃到狼咽背后，手间飞速结印。  
“狼咽虎吞！”

封印带来的剧痛使狼咽疯狂挣扎最终冲破幻境，月读的反噬令鼬本就模糊的左眼彻底失明。背后的触手开始激烈抻拽与佐助僵持不下，借着与须佐的接触疯狂的吸食着佐助体内的查克拉。

“零志快离开！”  
佐助朝零志大吼，自己坚持不了多长时间。

狼咽嘶吼着转过头冲着佐助喷出一股紫色的烟雾，浓郁的栀子花香瞬间弥漫在结界中。

“佐助！”  
就在须佐彻底消失前，鼬飞驰而去将僵直在狼咽背上的零志一脚踢出攻击范围，又掠到佐助身前将人死死捂进怀里，自己却呛了一口紫雾。

封印还在继续，狼咽从贵奈身上抽离最终被封印进神社内的石碑中。

 

“哥哥！”

佐助从怀里挣出，细细的检查了一遍鼬的身体，除了左眼失明没有受到任何伤害，这才稍稍安心。

“零志，狼咽最后喷出的紫雾是什么？”

零志一边抱起昏迷的贵奈一边回答佐助：  
“狼虎通心，一种催幻术。”

“狼咽也会催幻术？”

“是的。不过与虎吞家族的狼虎通心不同，不是简单的令人昏迷。家族的书籍里记载过，狼咽的狼虎通心会作用到梦境，所以想要完全解除必须以睡眠为媒介。持续清醒只会让人精神力越来越差直至呆傻，最后会在昏睡中死亡。但即使睡觉中术者也很可能会受到术式的影响出现自我意识混乱，严重时甚至会导致精神崩溃让人变成疯子。  
催幻术对身体没有危害，但对精神有不小的冲击。鼬先生，您现在必须休息。不过假如您看到什么恐惧或者反常的事物应该是做梦了，不用太过担心。佐助先生最好守在鼬先生身边，一旦中术者有什么异动亲近之人的持续安抚可以减小中术者遭受的精神创伤。”

“谢谢你，零志。贵奈现在比起我更需要休息，那么我与佐助先告辞了。”

鼬向零志道谢后就返回了旅馆。他倒不是很在意零志的话，有佐助陪在身边他想不出还能有什么让他恐惧或者错乱的事。

不过佐助却不敢有半分怠慢，一进房间就勒令鼬赶快洗澡睡觉，还坐在床边一瞬不瞬的盯着。向佐助低头是鼬现在的行事准则，所以只好在密不透风的监视下乖乖躺进被窝。

 

血从空洞的眼眶中流出，鼬看到佐助手中捧着一双眼球。

“四年前在旅馆时，你对我说我只不过是一双备用的眼睛。宇智波鼬，这是你一直以来要的眼睛。多年的追逐实在让我身心俱疲，我已经没有耐心继续等待你的回应了。现在我把眼睛给你，从此我们两清。”

“鼬哥，你放心，我一定会对佐助好的。”  
鸣人突然凭空出现，还揽住了佐助的肩膀。 

佐助手中的眼球不知道什么时候到了自己手中，像捧了块烫手山芋。惊吓中鼬猛得松开手，带血的眼球骨碌碌滚到脚边。

“我会完成你让我留在木叶的心愿，你可以安心离世了。”

说完最后一句话佐助牵起鸣人的手朝离开晓基地的方向走去，鼬看着两人的背影。

鸣人抬起手为佐助擦去脸上的血，佐助在对方的手掌上亲昵的蹭了蹭。鼬想跟上去，可是身体无论如何也不能动弹分毫。

别走…我是爱你的…我是爱你的！佐助——！


	17. 梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初夜

“佐助——！”  
鼬大叫着从床上惊坐而起，喘着粗气。

“哥哥？”

佐助揉了揉带着困意的眼睛，也跟着坐起身。他在床边观察了很久，见鼬睡得安稳才离开去洗漱。返回后在鼬身边躺下，谁知刚准备入睡就听到了鼬的惊叫声。

“佐助…”  
鼬的声音中带着难掩的恐惧，眼神也是小心翼翼的探究。

佐助见惯了兄长的自信优雅与淡定从容，现在的样子让他心中难受。虽然不知道鼬到底梦到了什么，但他肯定是狼咽的术在作祟。

——佐助先生最好守在鼬先生身边，一旦中术者有什么异动亲近之人的持续安抚可以减小中术者遭受的精神创伤。

佐助犹豫了一下，把手环上鼬的后背轻轻地拍了拍，不听话的翘发蹭地鼬的脸有些发痒。

——催幻术对身体没有危害，但对精神有不小的冲击…假如您看到什么恐惧或者反常的事物应该是做梦了，不用太过担心。

“哥哥，是梦。”  
“这是梦？”

鼬的措辞让佐助觉得哪里不对，但也没想通，于是误会鼬说的是刚才的噩梦。

“对啊。”

梦多是跳跃且光怪陆离的，就像刚才眼球突然被塞进自己手中，鸣人又毫无征兆的出现。思维混乱，余惊未了，鼬把眼前的佐助错认成了另一个梦。

既然是梦，那自己是不是可以打开牢笼任性的回应一次？

 

鼬将佐助压回床上，低头含住诱人的耳垂，像是吃到了最爱的甜品一遍一遍地舔舐着敏感的皮肤。

“哥哥…”  
佐助的声音有些颤抖，双眼无措地望着旅店的天花板。

“嗯？”  
鼬漫不经心的应了一声，抬起身看向对方已经湿润的眼睛。

“你不是已经有喜欢的人了？”  
佐助垂下眼睑，双手抵在鼬的胸口。既然已经有心上人，也明确的说过无法回应他，现在又对他做这种事情到底算什么？

“傻，我喜欢的就是你啊。”  
“那你为什么说…唔…”

不等佐助说完，鼬就噙住了那张让人心烦意乱的嘴。即使在梦中他也不想说出原因，没人愿意在欢爱时还想着死亡。

舌头在狭小的口腔中大肆侵略不放过任何一个角落，就好像要把自己的气味标记在对方身上一样，佐助无措青涩的反应激起鼬心底最深处的欲望。扯下对方早已凌乱的睡袍，手指揉捏起胸前的樱红。

氧气的流失令佐助大脑昏沉，渐渐忘记刚才纠结的问题。双手环上鼬的脖子，任自己沉沦在爱人掀起的肉欲中。他随手扯掉鼬的发绳，散落的黑发搔刮到另一边被冷落的嫩芽，带起一片酥麻的电流。一边是被揉捏的满足感，另一边却是空虚的瘙痒，不禁向鼬的怀里挺了挺。

鼬顺着白皙的侧颈一路吸吮到胸前，所过之处留下或红或紫的印记。乳首被炽热的舌头卷住拨弄，还不时被牙齿碾咬。鼬微微抬头，看到佐助胸前的凸起留下了自己的牙印，不禁伸出舌头用舌尖沿着粉红的乳晕一圈圈打转。

“哥哥——！”  
实在…实在太刺激了…

佐助难耐的揪住鼬的头发向后拽了拽，然而换来却是更粗暴的对待。胸前传来的刺痛感让他稍微清醒了一点，迷迷糊糊的反应过来自己已经被扒的精光，而身上的人除去被他抓掉的发绳竟还穿戴整齐。

佐助赌气地扯起鼬的上衣，屈起双腿用脚趾勾住对方的裤腰。鼬被佐助的小动作勾的暗火四起，干脆直起身脱光自己的衣服。

“这么想要？”

鼬跪坐在床上瞥见佐助满脸潮红，心中冒起坏水儿。手扣住佐助的右脚腕，把它抬到自己面前，舌尖在脚心上舔了一下。

“什么？哈哈…别…痒…”

佐助仰在床上正想问鼬在说什么，就看到鼬肆无忌惮地舔了一下他的脚心，眼睛还一瞬不瞬的盯着他，不禁缩了缩小腿。

他本想把脚从鼬的手里抽出来，没想到鼬扣得这么死。最后不仅脚没抽出来，还把人又带回到自己身上。

鼬顺势把佐助的右腿架到肩膀，偏过头舔咬吸吮起大腿内侧最敏感的嫩肉。佐助一手抵着鼬的肩膀，一手用手背盖住眼睛掩饰难耐的羞涩。

“哥哥！”

随着短促的惊叫，佐助的身体像鱼跃般挺了一下，随即死死咬住下唇。本来挡住眼睛的手也抵到鼬的肩上，用哀求的目光望着身上的人。

下身被温热的手掌握住上下撸动，铃口也被不断搔刮，透明的淫液从里面汩汩流出。

鼬见佐助死死的咬着嘴，另一只手离开已经红肿的乳头，用拇指摩挲起弟弟水润的下唇。食指和中指撬开牙齿，伸进嘴中玩弄起粉红可爱的舌头。佐助扬起脖子，像搁浅的鱼儿一般急促的喘息着。来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流到耳根，鼻翼两侧也冒出细密的汗。

弟弟沉溺在色欲中的样子挑战着鼬理智的底线。

“佐助，你真的长大了。”

鼬的话让佐助稍稍清醒了一些，他想起几天前鼬也说过类似的话。  
“那你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，也不喜欢。”

“不喜欢？”  
佐助敏感的抓住了后半句。

“我不想让你因为长大就染上血腥味。”

佐助还没来得及琢磨明白就感到下唇被咬了一下，舌头舔了舔，口腔瞬间布满鲜血的猩甜。

“不过这样染上的可以。”

佐助这次倒是瞬间明白了鼬的意思，脸乍红。

原本性器上的手突然抽离，鼬抹了一点淫液在手指上向更隐秘的地方探去。佐助知道鼬在做什么，心中有些忐忑，更多的却是羞涩与期待，干脆主动把左腿也架到鼬的肩上。

火辣的勾引令鼬难以自持，佐助感到隐秘处又多了一根手指。双臂环上鼬的肩颈，指甲因为身下的刺激无意识地轻刮着对方的后背。身体突然抽搐了一下，强烈的快感从小腹蔓延开直冲佐助的大脑。眼泪被快感逼出眼角，呻吟声变成抽泣。逐渐松软的后穴中又多了一根手指，搞得身下一片黏腻，不知道是因为汗水还是淫水。  
·  
不多时，甬道中的手指抽离，凉气灌入令佐助有些空虚，然而还没等他来得及反应就感到有一个烫的像烙铁一样的东西抵在穴口。

“可以么？”  
鼬声音有些哑涩。

佐助抬起手将一绺垂落的散发顺到鼬的耳后。即使眼中氤氲他也能看清哥哥鬓边隐忍的汗水，于是点了点头还主动舔了一下眼前那个因吞咽口水而滚动的喉结。

得到首肯，鼬将性器慢慢插入温软的后穴，耳边传来难耐的哼吟。

“疼？”  
鼬吻了吻弟弟的额头。

佐助摇摇头，他只是觉得有点胀而已。鼬犹豫了一下，狠下心一口气整根没入。

“哥哥——！”

粗长的阴茎擦过肉壁上的敏感带，爆炸的快感立刻淹没掉仅有的胀痛。佐助寻着快感挺了挺腰，换来的却是无休无尽的撞击。紧致的肉穴和弟弟的纵容让鼬引以为傲的理智彻底被啃噬殆尽，变换着角度在美妙的体内开疆拓土。

房间里除了交合的水渍声和鼬的粗喘更多的是佐助高低婉转的呻吟，被顶到快乐的地方就摇头高声哭喊，阴茎从后穴抽离又因空虚啜泣，嘈嘈切切勾人心弦。

淫水越涌越多，肉壁一张一缩吸吮着侵犯它的罪魁祸首。鼬舒服的头皮发麻，在滑腻的甬道中更加放肆。

“不…不行了…嗯…慢点…”

一波一波的快感冲击着佐助，好像在汪洋中漂泊。鼬倒像是真的把佐助的诉求听了进去，不再大开大合的干操，转而慢慢研磨起某些渐渐牢记于心的神秘地带。

“别这样…”  
佐助的带着泣音指责起身上的人。

“不是你说要慢点？”

鼬直起身，拉起佐助的左腿舔舐了一下膝窝，身下不紧不慢的抽送着。佐助被坏心的哥哥磨得不上不下，却又羞涩难言。左脚在鼬的肩上轻踹了两下，以此发泄心中的怨怼。

鼬也不敢真的惹恼这位小祖宗，于是把人从床上捞起来抱在怀里，绵密的细吻落在对方的额头眼皮和鼻尖上。

垂直的体位让后穴中的巨物顶得更深，佐助满足的叹喟了一声，抱着鼬汗津津的脖子蹭来蹭去。

“哥哥…”  
他想让鼬动一动。

“别撒娇。”

鼬向来吃软不吃硬，心爱的弟弟又在床上服软，他很怕自己会控制不住伤到人。于是向上重重的顶了一下，惩罚着怀里这个难伺候的小祖宗。

佐助咬上鼬的肩膀呜咽了一声。  
“动动…”

得趣的身体在怀里不停扭动，引得鼬咬紧后槽牙倒吸一口冷气。

眼白泛起血丝，鼬松开佐助身体微微后倾，双手撑在床上开始狠狠地往甬道深出捅去，硕大的龟头捣碎了之前所有的柔情蜜意。

佐助趴在鼬身上弓起背，手指插入乌黑细软的长发。热浪一波高过一波，甜腻的呻吟声渐渐支离破碎，刹时大脑一片空白。

鼬的小腹上全是白浊，佐助竟被他从后面干射了出来，带着薄茧的手掌大力揉捏着白皙翘挺的屁股。

“嗯…哥哥…不要了…”  
高潮后的佐助被鼬推回床上，躺在那里软趴趴的任人摆布。

“真任性。”鼬戳了戳弟弟的额头，“自己满足了就不管我了？”

佐助这才想起来鼬之前中了狼咽的催幻术，于是侧躺着把腿勾到鼬的腰上，探头啄了一下那张在他身上四处点火的嘴。

鼬心想梦里果然可以为所欲为，就着佐助的姿势把住搭在腰上的长腿又开始抽插起来，还坏心地只撞在佐助内里最敏感的地带。

佐助一只手蜷在胸前，另一只手堪堪搭在鼬的肩上，一副无依无靠又欲拒还迎的媚态。后穴滴答地流出更多淫水，变得愈加秀色可餐。高潮过得肉壁异常敏感，还被连续大力撞击辗轧，不多时前面的阴茎又半硬起来。

静谧的房间中充斥着啪啪的交合声，敏感湿润的肉壁让高潮比第一次来的更快。谁知马上就要攀上顶峰时下身却被一只手握住，还堵住了铃口。

“哥哥…”  
佐助泪眼朦胧的看着鼬，软糯的哀求着。

“不行。”

临近高潮的小穴一嘬一吸，逼的鼬插的越来越狠厉。最后终于忍不住一个深顶把精液悉数射入，也松开了握住阴茎的手。滚烫的精液一股股地冲刷着内壁，巨大的刺激让佐助终于再次攀上顶峰，身体不由控制地在余韵中抽搐。

性器被拔出，后穴发出啵的一声，粘滑的液体从中流了出来。佐助转了个身背对鼬，拽了拽被子盖住羞红的脸。

鼬揽过佐助，盯着光滑白皙的后背不愿睡觉。梦一醒所有的任性又要统统回到牢笼中，然而狼咽的术着实霸道，还是让鼬在不知不觉中失去了意识。

 

背后的呼吸声渐渐绵长，佐助睁开双眼，情欲褪去一片清明。

“哥哥…哥哥？”

佐助等了一会，见身后没有动静撑起身揉了揉腰，然后将鼬摆成平躺自己再跨坐上去。一想到刚才的情事耳垂就一阵阵的发烫，不过还有正事要做。

双手结起复杂的印打在鼬的左胸，两人的心脏处连起一道绿光渐渐隐入鼬的身体中。待绿光散尽，佐助的左胸出现了一个漩涡状的纹路，有些像鸣人腹上的印记却不尽相同。

佐助又结了个手印打在自己左胸，纹路慢慢淡化消失不见。

深呼一口气，佐助也不翻身下来，顺势趴倒在鼬身上，捧着爱人的脸嘴对嘴的吧唧亲了一口，然后美滋滋的进入梦乡。


	18. 护额与划痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬咳血的真相

晌午，鼬渐渐转醒，只是还不愿睁开眼睛。一夜酣眠让狼咽的术基本消失，但大脑依旧有些迟钝。怀中传来异动，鼬知道是佐助睡觉又不老实了，习惯性地收了收手臂。

掌心传来滑腻的触感，鼬突然反应过来有什么不对，猛地张开眼睛。只见佐助浑身赤裸，从耳根到胸口全是密密麻麻的吻痕。脑子瞬间炸开了锅，鼬腾的一下坐起身发现自己也是一丝不挂，夜里那场印象深刻的情事是梦还是现实不言而喻。

鼬下床走进浴室，镜子里映出的肩膀上有几个牙印，后背传来轻微的刺痛感不用想就知道是因为昨夜被佐助留下了抓痕。他静静地盯着镜子中的自己，心中方寸大乱。

昨夜的每一个细节都记得清清楚楚，包括自己的告白。千防万躲，最后还是没能逃过最混乱的关系。

鼬又开始为自己死后的事情殚精竭虑，也许对于佐助来说满腹仇恨依旧是最好的结局。毕竟有些秘密佐助并不知晓，不然也不会追着他离开木叶。

 

佐助动了动身子感到有些酸痛，从床上爬起来看见鼬正背坐在床边。身上已经穿戴整齐，只是披散的长发还湿漉漉的，显然刚刚洗过澡。

“哥哥…”

佐助一手撑着床，一手揉着腰，脸上泛起红晕。然而当看到鼬的表情后，心直直下坠。

鼬转过头，表情格外严肃。

“佐助，昨晚的事我很抱歉，假如你愿意的话我可以用幻术帮你把记忆清除。”  
“你说什么？！”

佐助难以置信，昨夜不是已经心意相通了吗？为什么鼬还是这副鬼样子！

“我说我希望把你的记忆清除。”  
“为什么！哥哥，你说过你喜欢我的！到底为什么要把我推开！”

鼬没有急于开口，表情愈加冷淡。

“我想你是误会了。我是对我的弟弟起了心思，不然也不会心软将你带离木叶。不过后来我才明白虽然你与他的的确确是同一个人，但我真正想要守护的弟弟在你回来的时候就已经死了，你的改变让我对你无法抱有一丝好感。”

“我不信…我不信！”

歇斯底里的喊声劈在房中，鼬觉得自己被砍得血肉模糊。

“这些年我执行过的任务数不胜数，但只有一个任务目标令我印象深刻，那就是：池部育斗。我相信你能看出来，假如不是因为狼咽的术我不会分不清梦境与现实。夜里的话你应该还记得吧？你身上的血腥味真是让我避之不及。”

“不…你一定是在骗我…”

佐助看上去有些恍惚，忽然又像抓到根救命稻草一样，眼中泛起点点期翼。

“池部…池部那次之后你说过无论我变成什么样你都不会讨厌我的！”  
“嗯，是，我是无法讨厌你，毕竟你和我弟弟共用同一副皮囊。”  
“不…不…”

期翼消失殆尽。  
“你也说过无论我将来变成什么样你都会一直爱我… ”

鼬敛起眉头，显得疑惑不解。  
“不，我没说过。”

“你…啊——！”  
扶着腰的右手突然捂住脖子，后颈的咒印疯狂蔓延瞬间覆盖了半个臂膀。

鼬的神情有一丝动摇，最后还是站在原地什么也没有说，什么也没有做。

“你给我滚！”

曾经的话语中时常带着害羞、欣喜、或是亲近意味，即使是生气也只是嗔怒而已。而现在…吼声中充斥着崩溃、恐惧、和怨愤，甚至还有几分凄切与无助。

鼬知道自己的话起了作用。

“今天是第三天了，我去连翘堂拿药。”  
随即走出房间撞上了门。

 

佐助捂着后颈努力平复自己的情绪，咒印带起所有的痛苦和绝望遍布全身，却无论如何也提不起分毫恨意。即使鼬说得再绝情，终归是自己对不起鼬，根本没资格怨恨。

密密麻麻的黑色纹路渐渐褪去，佐助自嘲，现在已经可以只靠自己就压制咒印了，想想第一次复发的时候还真是狼狈。

那是八个月前，醉酒事件后的第二个月…

 

某日晚饭过后，在香磷和水月的吵闹下，君麻吕和重吾终于同意陪两人下山到繁闹的村庄游玩。

爱上亲生哥哥这种事对于害怕被抛弃的佐助来说简直如同天崩地裂，即使过了一个月还是没能从恐惧与慌乱中缓过劲。鹰小队四人没有哪个会主动触霉头，于是那天晚上佐助一个人躺在据点的床上发呆。

房间里突然响起“吱吱”的声音，佐助心想鹰小队的基地里什么时候也有耗子了？

突然，佐助猛地从床上坐起，一双万花筒望向门口满是戒备。

鹰小队基地根本不可能有耗子，因为重吾向动物们吩咐过不准靠近基地。

一道黑白相间的人影窜进房间，佐助蕴起半臂须佐挥了过去。

“噗——！”  
神秘人被一击命中，倒在地上喷了口血。

“佐井？”  
佐助看着地上的人惊诧不已，转瞬又觉得并不稀奇。

“是团藏派你来暗杀我的？”

佐井被箍在须佐中动弹不得。

“我劝你实话实说，就算你不说我也有的是办法知道实情。”

佐井依旧缄口不言。

“哼，敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

有什么在入侵大脑，已经抹杀掉数年的感情突然被触碰。脑中闪过一个灰发的温和少年，佐井大惊，将强行入侵的意识推离自己的领地。

“我说。”

佐助凝视了一会儿佐井才开口：  
“到底是不是团藏？”

“是。顾问团下达的指令，团藏实施。”  
“为什么今年才来暗杀我？”  
“因为你身边一直有宇智波鼬。”  
“你们没想过暗杀宇智波鼬？”  
“不需要。”

佐井的答案令佐助费解。上辈子鼬有没有被暗杀过他不知道，但这辈子确确实实没有。既然团藏只敢偷偷摸摸的暗杀他而不是光明正大的通缉，那就说明即使自己叛出忍村团藏也要遵守与鼬当初的约定。

既然团藏不是什么守约的人，为什么没见过派人暗杀鼬？想要彻底守住村子的机密斩草除根不是更安全？

“不需要？什么意思？”  
“宇智波鼬最多活不过两年。”

“你说什么？！”  
佐助爆出一声巨吼。

刚回到过去时他就想过这个问题，他总觉得上辈子鼬的身体是在他在大蛇丸处修行的那四年中垮掉的。时间回溯后也是，他永远忘不了那天晚上，鼬的脉搏突然虚弱五脏剧毁！

“说！”  
“宇智波鼬被团藏大人种了术。”  
“什么？！什么术！”

“一种秘术，由团藏大人控制并且不受空间和时间限制，一旦团藏大人察觉到威胁就可以引爆此术焚烧中术者的五脏六腑。中术者不会暴毙但痛苦至极，而且引爆后最多只能苟活五年，且伤害不可逆转必死无疑。”

不可逆转…必死无疑…

“不…不会的…鼬不会做这么蠢的事情…他不会做这么蠢的事情！他手上有木叶的全部机密凭什么同意团藏给他种术！”

“凭你。”  
“你说什么…？”

“我与你年纪相仿，所以这件事我知道的也并不清楚，是我无意中在一次团藏大人与顾问们的交谈中听到的。团藏大人和宇智波鼬的约定并非口头那么简单，正是因为宇智波鼬手上有木叶的机密，团藏大人才不可能轻易放他离开，所以以你为要挟给宇智波鼬种下此术。秘术引爆后有五年的延缓期，这五年足够宇智波鼬向敌国扩散消息。两人是双向制约，这也是宇智波鼬同意协议达成的原因。”

以你为要挟…以你为要挟…

紫色的半臂须佐顷刻消失，佐井跌落到地上看到佐助呆愣的站在原地。敌人心神大乱是刺杀的好机会，但他怎么也举不起抓在手中手里剑。

他也曾有过一段兄弟情谊，虽然并非血亲但胜似血亲。兄长因自己而死，看到佐助就像看到曾经的自己。就在刚刚一双写轮眼把封印多年的感情看得七七八八，佐井望着失神的红瞳根本下不去手。

“为什么…为什么…那为什么团藏在五年后才引爆了那个术…”

佐井拍拍衣服上的尘土与佐助相对而立，眼中皆是不忍。

“你说吧…”  
应该没有什么是自己承受不住的事情了。

“因为你十三岁那年叛出了木叶…”

脑袋轰的一声，佐助晃了一下显得摇摇欲坠。

佐井的话语还在继续：  
“我就是在你叛离木叶的第二天听到的那次交谈。我说过他们两人的制约是双向的，另一道制约就藏在你的木叶护额里。团藏大人不会无缘无故发动秘术，就算对宇智波再不满他也有自己的行事原则，所以那个特殊的护额在你得到之前大人不屑于私自动手脚。护额上有宇智波鼬亲手下的封印，封印的另一头在团藏大人体内。封印期间团藏大人无法操控秘术，而破解封印的条件是…”

佐井顿了顿，闭上眼深吸一口气：  
“划破护额。”

 

宇智波鼬与志村团藏的约定发生在灭族夜前夕，是永远无法改变的历史。上辈子鼬为什么会在决战时几近濒死，这辈子又为什么会在一夜之间罹患重病，一切的一切终于真相大白。

脑海中突然炸响一句怒吼，那是四年前佐助在旅馆与鼬重逢时听到的：  
“既然你觉得你什么都知道就该给我滚回木叶！”


	19. 转机

喉咙仿佛被掐住，胸腔中胀满空气像是要把身体撑爆一样。手抬起抓住衣襟，佐助大口大口的喘着粗气。白色的袖口随着手腕抬到胸前，明晃晃的闯入视线。

宇智波鼬，他的哥哥，被自己的弟弟亲手推进坟墓，却依旧愿意将最合心意的礼物送给害死他的杀人犯？ 

白衣像是刚出火炉的赤红软铁，烫得佐助皮开肉绽般火辣辣的疼。脑中闪过指尖因针扎结下的血痂，那是鼬亲手绣下族徽时留下的。 

“啊啊啊——！”  
脑仁如同被千万根毫针刺穿，佐助抱着头摔倒在地上。 

“佐助！”  
尖厉的女声刺响在门口，一道红影略过佐井。 

“重吾！快帮帮佐助！” 

少年白皙的皮肤上布满黑色咒印，几乎要把全部皮肤覆盖。重吾疾走几步蹲下身，手掌覆在佐助的咒印上。咒印渐渐收回，佐助侧躺在地上盯着蜷在面前的手神情恍惚。 

“佐助，他是谁？”  
水月反扣住佐井的肩。

“不是谁。”佐助闭了闭眼，整理好情绪站起身，“佐井，团藏不会活太久了，你最好另寻出路。” 

“我是孤儿，从小在根长大，唯一认可的兄长已经被我亲手杀死，除去根我能去哪儿？”  
“假如有机会就加入第七班。水月，放他走。” 

佐井深深地看了一眼面色阴郁的少年飞身窜出鹰小队据点。

“佐助，到底发生什么了？”

四人只下山不到两小时山上就发生异变，君麻吕断定这一切并不是巧合，而是有人故意钻鹰小队集体下山的空子。 

“没什么，只是知道了一些事情。” 

佐助看向香磷，目光中带着审视。  
“香磷，你跟我实话实说，鼬的身体到底怎样？能活多久？” 

香磷不解。  
“好好调理就可以康复啊。佐助，到底怎么了？” 

佐助摇摇头。 

不对，还有什么不对。佐井说的绝对是真话，可香磷也不可能骗他，中间到底出了什么问题？ 

“香磷，你每次给鼬复查之后有什么反应么？比如头晕目眩，诸如此类。”  
“头…是会晕…” 

可是她看哪个帅哥都晕啊！难道哪里不对？ 

佐助磨了磨后槽牙，他这个哥哥果然在蓄意隐瞒！可是就算不隐瞒又能怎样？伤害不可逆转，一想到这拳头不由紧攥，青筋暴起。 

“香磷，明天通知鼬来复查，你看着我的眼睛。” 

香磷看向佐助红了红脸，然后就感到脑海中突然多出一种说不清道不明的感觉，像是一个防护照把精神世界笼罩其中。 

“我给你下了一种幻术，不过不用担心，对你没有危害，但可以防住其他人的简单幻术。”

 

次日，鼬如约来到鹰小队据点。双掌抵上后背，查克拉在鼬的体内游走一圈后香磷的胳膊抖了一下。 

鼬红着眼睛转过头与香磷对视，笑的温和无害。  
“香磷，我的身体出什么问题了吗？” 

香磷赶忙撇开视线。  
“没有，鼬大哥，你一定要记得按时吃药，没什么大碍。” 

“谢谢，对了，佐助他最近怎么样？”

“佐助他…”香磷抿了抿嘴，“还是那样，吃饭睡觉生活很规律，现在佐助也不用跟着晓成员执行任务所以过得更轻松些。” 

鼬点点头。  
“那我先告辞了，假如佐助遇到什么问题一定要通知我。” 

“好的，鼬大哥。” 

待鼬离开，香磷推开佐助单间的门。 

“鼬的身体状况如何？”  
“跟你说的一样，最多活不过两年。鼬大哥他果然对我施了幻术，幸好有你的术吸收。” 

佐助听罢脸色瞬间黑成锅底，努力平复着自己暴躁的情绪。 

他真的很想冲出去跟鼬对质！可自己已经不是什么毛躁少年，深知这样做起不到任何作用，甚至有可能与鼬产生新的矛盾。而且他也不敢，再也不敢冲动行事。他的冲动已经害死鼬两次了，不能再有第三次！ 

“香磷，鼬的身体真的没有回转余地了吗？”  
“正常医疗忍术是绝对不可能了，除非以命换命。”  
“以命换命么？”

可是这样的话黑绝怎么办、辉夜怎么办、浦式怎么办？对付大筒木一族他与鸣人缺一不可。 

佐助犯了难。他忽然在想鼬当初在家族与弟弟之间做抉择时是不是也是这种心情？ 

可又不尽相同。假如以命换命能让鼬彻彻底底获得新生，佐助愿意立刻献出生命。可是他的死并不能改变大筒木一族莅临，只靠鸣人一人是防不住的。到那时可就不只是死亡这么简单了，无限月读一成所有人都会被包裹进神树之中，如同大型封印术，灵魂将无法前往净土。 

宇智波鼬，他的哥哥，也将同其他人一样堕落成白绝。 

到底该怎么办？ 

佐助双肘撑在膝盖上，十指紧紧扣在一起。

 

晚饭间佐助直挺挺的坐在木椅上盯着饭碗发呆。

“佐助，你怎么了？”君麻吕问道。 

佐助想事想得出神，根本没听见。

“嗯…”香磷沉吟了一声，“鼬大哥的身体出了问题。”  
“出了问题？你不是说鼬哥的身体只要多加调理就能好转吗？”  
“那是因为我被鼬大哥的幻术篡改了意识！他想要瞒着佐助。”  
“所以到底出什么问题了，佐助竟然想事想成这样。”  
“鼬大哥还有不到两年就要去世了…” 

“什么？！”

三道男声同时破出，声音大到把佐助震回了神。

“怎么了？” 

“我们刚才听香磷说了鼬哥的事。”代为开口的依旧是君麻吕，“鼬哥的身体到底怎么了？为什么会变成这样？” 

君麻吕的话宛如盐巴，撒在佐助正血淋淋的伤口上渗得沙疼。

“鼬的身体里被种了一种术，能焚烧五脏六腑，而且伤害不可逆转必死无疑。”  
“必死无疑？未必。”  
“你是指以命换命么？” 

佐助自问自答，摇了摇头，以命换命的想法已经被叉掉。假如无法守住鼬的性命，那至少要守住鼬的灵魂，所以他不能死！ 

“不，不是以命换命，是共生。” 

君麻吕的最后两个字瞬间撩起佐助的全部希望。 

“共生？！什么共生！”  
“大蛇丸大人一直在研究永生一事，他曾经提到过世界上有一种共生秘术。” 

共生秘术…  
香磷陷入沉思，她总觉得这个术的名字好像在哪儿听过。 

“共生秘术？！术式是怎样的？结印顺序是什么？发动条件又是什么？” 

佐助一连的串问题砸得君麻吕发懵。  
“我…这个我也不太清楚，我只是听说过而已。”

“共生秘术…共生秘术…啊！”香磷突然惊叫了一声，“佐助！虽然我不敢百分百肯定，但也许我知道共生秘术的线索！” 

“香磷，秘术在哪儿！”

“大蛇丸将我从草隐村带离前曾经问过我知不知道一个名为共生的秘术，我当时还很小当然不知道。刚才听君麻吕提起就突然想起来了，也许我是知道那个秘术的。  
妈妈还没去世的时候她经常拿着一个卷轴给我讲故事。故事中讲到男子为了救心爱的女孩发动了神奇的术式让心脉相连，从此女孩与男孩同生共死。  
现在想想那个卷轴也许不是普通的卷轴。有一天妈妈突然将那个卷轴埋在家后的樱花树下，第二天就有敌人闯进家中将妈妈杀害。混乱中我被大蛇丸救走，大蛇丸说那群人是为了寻找一个秘术，再之后他就问了我那个问题。  
也许当年妈妈被杀害就是因为那个卷轴。佐助，无论那个卷轴有没有记录共生秘术我都要回一趟草隐村，至少我要知道那个卷轴里到底记载着什么。你愿意陪同我一起去么？”

“当然。”

 

当夜，佐助偷偷潜入晓基地鬼鲛的房间。 

“佐助？你怎么来了？” 

佐助将一张纸条塞进鬼鲛怀里。  
“这是山下取药的地址，连翘堂给鼬配的药每隔三个月就会在这个店铺供应一次，你帮鼬下山取来。假如他问为什么是你帮忙带药，你就跟他说香磷嫌麻烦不想复查了，只依靠药物就可以调理好身体，正好我不想见他，怕在据点碰见所以托你带药。” 

“这倒是没问题，不过佐助，你为什么突然要这么做？是不是出了什么事？你们两个这一个多月到底是怎么回事？”  
“我要和鹰小队出一趟远门，所以没办法给鼬复查。至于我跟鼬…你就当我俩闹掰了。对了，我要远行这件事千万千万千万别告诉他！”  
“没问题。” 

就在这时鬼鲛的房门被敲响，佐助赶紧躲到床板底下，来人好死不死的恰巧是鼬。 

“鬼鲛，佩恩让我们两个明天出任务，我过来通知一声。”  
“好的。”  
“你手上的纸条是什么？” 

鬼鲛犹豫了一下。  
“是你药品的取货点，以后我给你带药。”

“带药？为什么？”  
“呃…佐助说…你的身体不需要复查了，以后只供应药物就可以。他…他怕在据点碰见你所以让我帮忙带药。鼬，上个月你俩到底怎么了？你惹佐助了？” 

鼬只摇了摇头没说话，也不知道是要表达“没有”还是“不知道”。 

其实鼬是想说无法确定，无法确定醉酒时发生的事佐助是否真的记得。但一想到佐助第二天逃窜似的跑出晓基地，鼬就落寞无比。佐助应该是记得的，不然不会这么抵触他。 

“那我就回房间了。”  
“好。”

门一关上佐助就爬出来离开了晓基地。

走在回往鹰小队据点的路上时佐助心情复杂。他与鼬面容相似，如今连性格也何其相似。隐忍、欺瞒、密谋，不说青出于蓝却也从鼬身上学了个八九不离十。 

佐助突然笑了一声。没想到自己有一天竟然会变成这样，与年幼时的性格大相径庭。


	20. 共生秘术

佐助返回鹰小队据点后，五位少年少女披星戴月连夜出发。

晓组织分基地所处的位置在火之国西北方的汤之国境内。本来最近的道路是横穿火之国北部直接进入草隐村，但出了佐井一事后佐助再也不敢轻举妄动踏足火之国，生怕因为自己的无所顾忌再次伤害到鼬。 

退而求其次，绕行火之国北部也不算远。奈何北部途径音忍村，蝎和迪达拉因为兜当初的欺骗时常在那里转悠。假如被青玉组碰巧发现，就算迪达拉承诺保密，以他的性格也会让鼬有所察觉，那麻烦可就大了！

还有就是绕行更北部的铁之国，不过那里有山岳之墓场：晓组织的老巢，带土和绝都在那里盘踞。带土和黑绝还好说，白绝是实打实的恶心人。

于是佐助将北部线路全部废除。 

出于种种不得已，最后他选择了最绕远的一条道：  
渡船南行至大陆最南端的茶之国，再横跨海峡进入火之国东南方的河之国。其实直穿雨之国就可以进入草之国了，然而雨隐村有长门和小南坐镇。于是佐助只好再绕行进入风之国，穿过鸟之国，进入西北部的土之国。最后沿着土之国的东南边境进入此行的目的地：草之国。 

一行人踏入土之国目的地已近在咫尺，谁知第一夜就出了事。 

傍晚，鹰小队寻了某家旅馆借宿。佐助和水月一间，君麻吕和重吾一间，最后一间留给了唯一的女孩子。 

深夜万籁俱寂，十一月份的天气已经转冷，屋外甚至没有一声虫鸣。佐助已经和水月躺下，刚要合眼就听到隔壁房间突然传来一道怒吼。 

“是香磷！”  
水月从床上弹起夺门而出。 

隔壁香磷正与三个黑衣忍者缠斗，三人见水月出现有两个瞬间从窗户窜出，第三个人正欲逃走却被一只紫色的巨掌抓住。 

勾玉飞转，佐助刚准备发动幻术就见那人嘴角流出两道血，脖子一歪直接断气了。 

“发生了什么？”  
君麻吕和重吾听到动静也赶到了香磷的房间。 

“不清楚，我们也是听到香磷的声音才赶过来的。我本想发动幻术窃取对方的记忆，但他自杀了。” 

香磷蹲在尸体旁边扒开那人的嘴看了看。  
“是毒药，他的牙齿上还有刚刚咬破的药囊。” 

佐助皱紧眉头。 

行事果敢且有毒药藏身，事情败落立刻自杀身亡，是典型的暗杀。而且是某个势力或幕后推手特意组织的暗杀，并非寻仇。 

“香磷，你这几年招惹过什么组织吗？”  
“组织？没有啊。我大部分时间都在鹰小队据点，你知道的。” 

香磷又翻了翻尸体，脸色骤然铁青。尸体右臂上刺了一个圆圈，圆圈中间有一道杠。 

“佐助，也许他们不是要暗杀我，而是要活捉我。”  
“怎么说？”  
“他身上有纹身，我曾经见到过，在杀害我母亲的那伙人身上见到过。”  
“此地不宜久留，我们现在就出发。” 

有人盯上了香磷，这一整夜算是没法睡个安稳觉了，鹰小队再次连夜起程。 

 

土之国地域广阔，一行人花了五天时间才进入草之国。一路上每过几个小时就会出现一批臂上纹标的暗杀忍者，直至几人踏入草之国境内情况才有所好转。

“香磷，也许他们的目的是为了你母亲身上的那个卷轴。”  
“那怎么办？卷轴我必须拿到，就怕他们把我当做引路标，等我们找到时他们突然发难。”  
“没关系，我已经布下了幻术，他们会跟丢的。” 

如同佐助说的那样，之后一路上果然没有再见到过暗杀忍者。 

四人跟随香磷来到她原本的家，屋子已经破败不堪，屋后的那棵大树也从茂密变成枯萎。 

香磷寻着记忆从树根处刨出一个盒子，里面果真放了一个卷轴。除此之外，卷轴下面还压了一封信。 

香磷将信抖开，上面是母亲的字迹：  
香磷，当你看到这封信的时候想必妈妈已经不在了。因为我在这个盒子上下了封印，只有在我死后你才能打开。  
妈妈一直没有向你讲述过你的身世是怕你会因此陷入危机，不过我相信现在的你已经是可以独当一面的忍者了，有些事也许可以让你知道一些。  
你来自精通封印术和各种秘术的涡潮隐村。匹夫无罪怀璧其罪，涡潮隐村、甚至是整个涡之国正是因此沦陷，你的父亲就是在灭国战役中身亡。为了不让术式失传，村长将记载术式的秘卷传给向外逃难的各家各户保管。  
还记不记得妈妈给你讲过的故事？妈妈保管的卷轴里记载着一种共生秘术，和当年我给你讲过故事一样。  
自小到大妈妈就带着你东躲西藏是因为有一个神秘组织一直为了涡潮隐村的秘卷追杀我，然而行踪还是暴露了。不能给你一个安稳的成长环境是妈妈失职，但妈妈还是希望你可以保护好涡潮隐村遗留下来的秘术。  
香磷，对不起。  
——永远爱你的妈妈 

“喂，香磷你怎么了？”

自从香磷打开了那封信就一直在掉眼泪，这可吓坏了水月。在他心里女孩一直是大大咧咧的性格，这种情况他从未见过。 

“没什么。”香磷拽着袖子抹了抹脸，“佐助，这是你需要的卷轴。” 

女孩的心情佐助再理解不过，当初他知道灭族真相时的样子比香磷还要狼狈。

 

佐助若有所思的凝视了片刻，接过对方递来的秘卷。 

秘卷里密密麻麻满是文字，还有人体图案。整个卷轴记载了共生秘术的发动条件、结印顺序、术式作用、术式原理，诸如此类。 

共生秘术拥有苛刻的发动条件，施术目标必须陷入无意识状态。比如：死亡、昏迷、深层睡眠等。 

建立共生关系后施术者的寿数减半。 

至于一个人的生命有多长卷轴里列出了计算方法，但对于毫无医疗天分的佐助来说完全没看懂。不过他还是看懂了一样，计算方法与灵魂有关，也就是说整个秘术都基于灵魂。

秘术只作用于死体，可以召回目标曾经的一魂一魄以唤醒记忆和意识。召回成功后施术者的灵魂将分裂成两份，其中一份进入目标体内与死魂粘合作为支撑，这就是共生的原理。

假如目标是活体，秘术会延迟发动，直到该目标死亡才会正式起效。 

正因这个原理秘术有一个极大的弊端，施术一方绝对不能死亡。假如施术一方死亡就相当于双方都变为死魂，被施术一方也会随之暴毙。而且施术者死亡后由于灵魂缺失无法被轮回天生等一切复生秘术召回。除此之外，来自同一灵魂的共生秘术只能生效一次。

施术成功后施术者的身上会出现一个绿色印记，发动印记在额头，延迟印记在胸口。

 

佐助细细研读完全部内容已经是两个小时之后，他将卷轴递还给香磷却被推回。

“佐助，既然你需要就拿着它吧。妈妈因为它被杀害，我又因为它被追杀，我本来就对涡潮隐村没什么感情，所以不想再跟它有什么瓜葛了。秘卷在你身上比在我身上还要安全，也算是完成了妈妈的遗愿。” 

佐助犹豫片刻将卷轴收进自己的刃具包内，对于女孩的安危很是担心。 

“我觉得那伙人很有可能驻扎在土之国境内。原路返回依旧要经由土之国，现在他们不知道卷轴已经由我保管，所以我出入土之国并没有什么问题。不如我们分开走，你和水月横穿火之国直接回去，我和君麻吕还有重吾原路返回。” 

“不用，那伙人的实力并不强，对我没有威胁只是烦人而已。而且这伙人的来历我早晚要调查清楚，我不能让这件事一直不明不白下去。”

 

在香磷的坚持下最后五人一同原路返回。往常从晓基地直接南下去狼哭之里都要花上半个月，这次佐助选择的路线太过绕行，进入土之国还要时不时与敌人打斗，一来一回竟足足花了五个月。 

回到鹰小队据点时刚好是清晨，中午佐助就迫不及待的去隔壁山头找鼬，刚好看到鼬在咳血。不过此时心境已大不相同，他满脑子盘算的只有如何种下秘术。 

既然秘术真正的作用目标是死体，佐助并不着急，只是抱着防患于未然的心态寻找时机罢了。然而万万没想到，当天夜里他的心思就被鼬识破，还因此大吵一架。

 

——我知道你很讨厌我藏着掖着的性格，既然你对灭族之事也不是完全一无所知，有些话我就挑明了说：就算我死也不会允许你伤害自己。

 

佐助靠在浴缸里回忆着近半年来的经历，突然猛地坐直，浴缸里的水向外溢出溅了一地。 

等等，鼬说就算死也不会允许他伤害自己。 

难道鼬拒绝他是因为死期将至？怕死后惹他伤心？ 

佐助越想越觉得有道理，这完全符合宇智波鼬的思维！ 

而且他哥向来把他看的比自己的命还重要，所以一定是猜出了秘术的原理是以命换命那晚才会勃然大怒。 

虽然不是一命换一命，但半条命也算命。以他哥的性格，这件事被知道了指不定又会闹出什么幺蛾子。鼬为了他可没少干自残的事，不然也不会落得现在这副模样。 

佐助将手抚上左胸轻轻摩挲，夜里趁着鼬熟睡已经成功建立共生关系。现在他确实不敢招供，但等鼬死而复生、生米煮成熟饭也就拿他没办法了。 

可是鼬还有两年才能死，时间太长了！难道这两年他们两个就这么不远不近、不尴不尬的耗下去？

 

佐助志在必得的握了握拳，然后起身迈出浴缸。谁知一不小心竟被自己溅出的水滑了个大屁墩儿，本来夜里就被鼬搞得腰酸腿疼，现在更是疼上加疼。

佐助揉着屁股一瘸一拐的走到衣架旁穿上衣服。 

他可没有耐心等上两年，所以必须现在、立刻、马上就去连翘堂把那个把他吃抹干净后就提裤子走人的兄长给搞回来！


	21. 罪魁祸首

连翘堂的大门被猛地拍开，佐助大步走到鼬旁边。

“零志，鼬的药取好了吗？”  
“呃…取好了。”

零志在两人身上瞄来瞄去，总觉得气氛尴尬诡异。

佐助矮下身将手掌覆在鼬的手背上，随即屈起五指攥入掌中。看似行云流水实则心中打鼓，毕竟他也不知道自己的猜测到底对不对，万一鼬是真的厌恶他… 

“哥哥，走吧，该返程了。” 

鼬默不作声的被佐助牵起，一路上大脑发懵。假如佐助打他骂他，他还能继续把戏做得更足。可现在佐助却像无事发生一样依旧亲近于他，他真的不知道该如何是好。 

神思是被一个拥抱唤回的。 

等回过神时鼬发现旅馆房间的门已经关上，自己被推至玄关旁的墙壁，身上缠着一个他怎么也推不开的白衣少年。 

鼬最终还是狠下了心。 

“我以为我说的已经够明白的了。”  
“是啊，是挺明白的，你在夜里时说过你喜欢我，我能听懂。” 

心中泛起莫大的无力感，佐助越是不计前嫌，鼬越是心惊胆战。执着到偏执的感情让他只要一闭上眼，就仿佛能看到在自己离世后佐助疯癫的样子。 

“感情是会变质的，我的宠爱、我的付出、我的思念都属于过去，和现在的你无关。” 

即使猜到了鼬的心思，佐助依旧害怕听到这些血淋淋的字眼。宛如铁皮割划皮肉，疼且见血，却不能给个痛快。 

他终于松开环抱鼬的手，低垂着脑袋让人看不清眼中的情绪，原本坚定的心也因微妙的措辞开始动摇。 

曾经游历大陆时他见过太多经历过风霜的情侣，因对方的模样不复当初而淡掉感情，最终走向相反的方向渐行渐远。更何况自己现在确实已经染上许多血债，也许鼬所说的话都是真心所想。 

“哥哥，我知道你快要去世了，还有不到两年。” 

鼬蓦得僵直，浑身的血流仿佛凝固。他本以为和佐助缠上错乱的关系已经是最坏的情况了，谁知现在竟然听到了让他更加绝望的消息。 

“我知道向一个即将离世的人索取很放肆无理，但你能不能好好陪陪我？或者就当给他留一个念想。” 

佐助是抱着志在必得的态度寻回鼬的，没想到最后竟用了曾经的自己做筹码，垂死挣扎。假如两年后鼬死而复生还依旧像现在这般，他想他也许会真正离开，只是此时此刻他真的不甘心。 

鼬看着弟弟颓败的模样，心防终于丝丝龟裂、土崩瓦解。只要能让佐助在他死后过的舒心一些让他做什么都愿意，更何况如此一来自己是不是也可以在生前品尝一次任性妄为？ 

“对不起。” 

佐助听到沉默良久的鼬开口心生胆怯，仿佛面对一个未开封的匣子，不知道真正打开后到底会看到什么。 

这一次鼬向前迈了两步将瑟缩害怕的爱人主动拥进怀中，在额头上轻吻了一口。 

“哥哥？”  
“我从未想过要伤害你，原谅我，佐助。” 

看着因为自己的一个吻就充溢起流光溢彩的双目，鼬露出一个无奈又愧疚的苦笑。 

佐助心中激动，鼬的笑无论是带着何种心情都如同一针强心剂。  
“哥哥，你做什么我都原谅你！那你是愿意陪我了吗？”

 

鼬最后没有回答，但佐助也无所谓了，因为在那天两人并没有如期踏上返程。而次日退房时，佐助是被鼬横抱出旅馆的。当然，考虑到佐助的薄脸皮，鼬已经抹去了前台小姐的一些记忆。 

——哥哥，你做什么我都原谅你！ 

鼬抱着熟睡的弟弟在林中窜行，心下回味着最能撩拨他情意的字句。 

佐助被飞驰带起的冷风吹醒，看了看四周就又把脑袋窝回鼬的怀里，蹭了蹭找到一个更加温暖舒适的角度。 

“醒了吗？” 

低沉丝滑的三个字让佐助浑身鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。 

其实今天已经是返程的第九天了，这九天里他简直就是在鼬的怀里度过的。清醒的时候就会被鼬百般纠缠，不清醒的时候…不清醒的时候就是彻彻底底的昏睡。 

佐助怎么也想不到真正卸下重担的鼬会变成这种样子，就好像要把经年累月的缺失全部一口气补回来似的。而在进入下一次昏睡前，鼬通常就是用这三个字作为开场白。 

鼬感到双臂中的身体突然变得紧绷，不由抿嘴暗笑。  
“快到基地了，困的话就再睡一会儿，现在不折腾你。” 

佐助懒得搭理鼬，一歪脖子又陷入昏睡。

 

等再醒来时他已经睡在了基地的软铺里，刚刚睁眼身上就笼罩了一大片阴影，然后嘴唇被轻咬了一口。 

“吃饭么？已经晚上了。” 

佐助盯着兄长垂下的发尾涨红脸，明明已经什么都做过了，可还是无法适应鼬的热情和粘腻。 

“嗯。”  
“我这就去做。”  
“不用，你去香磷那里复查一下，我做饭。” 

这两年戏还是要做的，而且要做足。鼬总是那么别扭，还老强压给他许多所谓的好，只有一报还一报才能治治这个人了。佐助一想到两年后自己的生命被削去一半，复生的鼬还拿他没辙就想笑。 

此行过后，鼬唯一的心愿就是尽量在死前给予全部佐助所说的“念想”，佐助的话自然不敢违逆。 

于是两人一同起身，一个出了基地，一个进了厨房。

 

整个基地除去他空无一人，常驻的青玉组、鬼鲛、还有后来挤进的带土不知道都跑去了哪里。佐助掀开一排木盖，堆放在墙角的缸大多是空的，只剩下些米和红豆。 

带土抱着刚从河边抓回来的一兜鱼往基地走，刚好瞥见远方一个与鼬相仿的身影进了隔壁山头的鹰小队据点。他赶紧疾走进山洞，只踏进一步就嗅到了一股清新的香甜。带土推开厨房门，果然看到了佐助。 

“你们可算回来了，你知不知道我们这半个多月是怎么过的！”  
“不知道。”  
“靠！”

佐助看到带土吃瘪的样子没忍住噗出一声笑，带土愤愤的把那兜子鱼撒到佐助面前。 

“我要吃鱼。”  
“谁吃谁做。”  
“我碰见你哥了，他说他想吃。”  
“不，他不想。”

带土转了个身靠在灶台上，绝望的望着石洞顶壁。 

“佐助，算我求你了行不？我真的快受不住了，迪达拉他们就是因为伙食才跑出去执行任务的。”  
“那你怎么不出去？” 

厨房里突然陷入安静，带土收起嬉皮笑脸，双手交叠在胸前。 

“我在等你回来。”  
“等我做什么？”  
“你离开这三周佩恩去了木叶。” 

佐助将焖熟的白米拿出晾在桌子上，又将已经蒸至软熟的红豆也一并拿出。正要取放在灶台边角的白糖时刚好听到带土的话，手不由顿了一下，继而拽过一条带土抛给他的鱼。 

“你怎么发现的？”  
佐助并不觉得三尾事件后，带土还能命令佩恩去木叶抓捕九尾。 

“前段时间我的神威空间里突然出现了一颗佩恩的钉子，我不知道卡卡西跟佩恩在哪了打起来，就用幻灯身之术命令佩恩把我的思念波传送到他身边。谁知道刚好看到他又射出一根黑棒，他差点打死卡卡西！” 

带土带着怒气一掌拍到灶台上，灶台边缘的木板瞬间断裂。 

“我直接把佩恩叫回来了，他跟我说绝越过我直接下达了任务。绝已经开始怀疑我了。”  
“这倒不用担心，反正早晚会跟他撕破脸皮。不过你最好说服长门，他那双轮回眼一定不能落入绝手中。” 

带土沉默半响回答了一句知道了，然后继续说道：  
“木叶受创后不知道是什么原因纲手下台了，现在是团藏执政。哦对了，后天召开五影大会。” 

佐助没有回话，只是继续手里的动作。他把处理好的鱼放在砧板上，拿起菜刀，将已经失去生命的死物一刀一刀慢慢片成薄片装入盘中，再有条不紊的将刀洗净收好。 

“带土，后天我会去五影大会，你帮我拖住木叶的其他人。” 

带土点点头，随手捻起一片生鱼片放入口中。 

“你去五影大会干嘛？”  
“鼬左眼瞎了，我得取回止水的右眼帮他凑成一对，那只眼睛在团藏身上。” 

带土挑起眉，对这两条信息有些惊讶。 

“带土…”  
佐助叫了一声带土的名字，上辈子就是这个人说服了自己移植鼬的眼睛。 

“两双非血缘关系的万花筒融合成功的几率太低了。假如行动或者融合失败，我会把我的眼睛给你，你帮我说服鼬移植。”  
“那你呢？”

 

鼬从鹰小队据点出来后几乎是飞奔回基地的，君麻吕和重吾与他交谈了几句，有些话他必须向佐助当面问清！ 

佐助重新回到他身边后的一幕幕像走马灯一般过在眼前，佐助的所要所求这么多年来就算他再愚笨也该彻底明晰了。如今有许多事都已经看开，他想某些问题确实需要和佐助共同商谈。 

鼬跑进晓基地后听见厨房里传来隐隐约约的交谈声，他屏住呼吸，悄无声息的靠了过去。 

“你知道鼬现在的身体变成这样是怎么弄得吗？” 

带土摇了摇头，其实他也好奇这个问题很久了。从木叶带离鼬时，鼬还是很健康的状态。 

“是我弄的，是我和团藏一起把鼬的身体搞成现在这个样子的。”  
“你？跟你有什么关系？” 

佐助苦笑了一声没再回答。  
“总之我现在每多看他一眼，心中的悔恨就多一分，痛苦也多一分。其实借着这次机会离开一段时间也挺好的，我在的话鼬应该不肯移植。反正后天的五影大会我一定会去，团藏必须死。” 

佐助的话给了门外的鼬当头一棒。 

从狼哭之里回来后他一直以为自己的亲近可以让佐助开心一些，然而一切竟然恰恰相反。成为遗孤，变为叛忍，还要时时刻刻地感受着他带来的痛苦，到头来无论怎样做自己都是将佐助推入黑暗的罪魁祸首。 

肺叶还在因秘术灼烧，各种心思开始千思百转，鼬想也许有些话不必再问了。

骨节轻轻敲了敲木板，被敞开门的厨房四溢出红豆饭团的香甜。 

鼬盯着一向喜爱的甜食明知故问出一句：  
“佐助，待会儿吃什么？”


	22. 赎罪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章略带卡

两日后铁之国的某个房间内，鸣人正躺在榻榻米上胡思乱想。 

“呦，我们来聊聊吧，漩涡鸣人。” 

带土坐在窗台上打量着金发少年，这个男孩的身份太多了：  
九尾人柱力，佐助的挚友，卡卡西的爱徒，还有…恩师之子。 

鸣人见对方身着晓服，惊骇中汇起螺旋丸打了过去。带土跳到房顶躲开攻击，眼神中有些许怀念，更多的却是愧疚。 

就在这时，密密麻麻的木桩从鸣人面前爆出，像网格一样把他与带土隔开。而带土则被木遁层层捆住，背后还响起电流的刺啦声。 

“不愧是写轮眼卡卡西，反应还挺快。”  
“我不会让你这么轻易得对鸣人出手，宇智波斑。” 

最后几个音节让带土呕了口血。谁让自己一直冒充斑？出来混的迟早要还。 

带土缓了缓劲儿，把视线移向鸣人。  
“但现在我有话要说。佐助为什么心甘情愿被屠族的叛忍兄长带走，佩恩又为什么突然跟我撤离木叶，你们不想知道吗？” 

“所以到底为什么啊！”鸣人双手扒着木框。  
“因为宇智波鼬是受木叶高层指使才成为叛忍的。”  
“不可能！” 

鸣人扒着木框难以置信的大吼大叫，卡卡西也因为斑的话蹩了蹩眉头。 

“怎么不可能？你以为木叶高层都是普度众生的慈悲佛祖吗？  
当年宇智波一族密谋叛乱，鼬作为木叶与宇智波的双面间谍把叛乱一事汇报给高层，高层最后决定铲除掉宇智波一族所以也就生出了两种方案：  
一，木叶内战。隶属木叶的忍者与宇智波一族开战，但就算木叶忍者胜利了也是两败俱伤的结局。二，鼬接受机密任务。以一人之力暗中歼灭全族，这样木叶就不会发生大面积内战，死伤也能缩减到最少。  
最后鼬选择站在木叶一边，之后的结果你们也都知道了。” 

鸣人对仿佛要掀翻世界的重磅炸弹根本无法消化，卡卡西却是立刻抓住了重点。

“佐助自愿跟鼬走一定是知道了什么。既然鼬的意志是守护和平，那佐助为什么不遵从兄长的意愿还要执意成为叛忍？”

“因为鼬选择第二条路的理由是只有这样才能保证佐助百分百在这场内乱中存活。你们知道佐助在进入晓后的第一次会议上说了什么吗？他说，他这个人没什么是非观，至于会干出什么事全取决于其他人对鼬的态度。佐助从来没在乎过什么和平，他只在乎鼬，所以也不会动木叶。想必你们也暗中调查过晓执行过的任务，你们不觉得佐助招惹过各个忍村，但从没袭击过木叶忍者么？” 

鸣人被带土说的哑口无言，心中五味杂陈。卡卡西也开始动摇，只是不得不继续保持警惕。

“我们凭什么相信你？” 

带土苦笑一声。  
“你们可以不信宇智波斑，但也许你会信我。卡卡西，把我的面具摘下来。” 

卡卡西犹豫了一瞬，最终还是走到带土身前，一手握着雷切，一手缓缓摘下对方的面具。 

那个人半张脸完好，半张脸布满伤疤。左眼为黑，右眼为红。红眸中有三道飞镰，竟与自己那只写轮眼的纹路一模一样。 

手中的雷光渐渐熄灭，面具掉落在地上，卡卡西看着眼前的黑发男人如鲠在喉。 

带土吞了口口水，眼中是难掩的忐忑。  
“卡卡西，我来赎罪了。” 

“你还活着？为什么穿着这身衣服？”  
“我以为是你杀害的琳，所以后来加入了晓。不过现在我已经弄清真相了！还有…九尾之乱也是因为我…我杀了老师…” 

飞散的雪花仿佛静止在空中，带土坦白了一切，静静等待着卡卡西的最终审判。 

啪！  
完好的半边脸被扇了一巴掌。 

“大和，把鸣人放出来，把这个人也放开。” 

大和有些犹豫，不过还是听了卡卡西的话。 

“鸣人，过来。” 

卡卡西朝鸣人招招手。鸣人慢吞吞的走过来，脑子里一团浆糊。 

“你刚才不是没打中他吗？现在你想怎么打就怎么打。” 

对方是晓的人，杀了都理所应当。但是现在这个人肿着一张脸还毫无还手之意，再加上卡卡西老师奇怪的态度，鸣人反而觉得自己下不去手。但是不打吧…好像从哪方面都说不过去。 

于是鸣人搓了个小丸子摁在带土的小腹上。 

带土咳了两口血，心里却踏实下来。 

“带土，你看着我的眼睛。”  
温和的声线令人不由自主的看向三道飞镰。

 

“卡卡西老师！”  
“卡卡西前辈！”  
屋外响起鸣人和大和的惊叫。 

惊叫一出带土就清醒过来，然后发现自己的右手正攥着一支手里剑，还捅进了卡卡西的小腹。他又惊又怒，卡卡西怕是算准了自己绝对不会有防备之心才用了幻术。 

“你在干什么！” 

带土一边怒斥，一边慌忙拔出手里剑运起简单的治疗术抚在卡卡西的伤口上。 

“你是木叶的英雄，没必要这样作践自己。”卡卡西摁上带土的手，佩恩突然离开的谜题不用说也已经解开，“带土，无论是19年前的神无毗桥之战还是几周前的木叶受袭，你都是保护木叶的英雄。” 

带土没有说话，只垂着头继续给卡卡西疗伤。 

“无论真相是怎样的，琳确实是死在我手上，是我辜负了你。但老师的事你做了就是做了，所以我会陪你一起赎罪，鸣人还在。” 

带土手掌一翻，死死扣住卡卡西的五指。  
“你放心，无论如何我也会护好鸣人。” 

鸣人在旁边听得一脸懵逼，好好地叛忍头头怎么就莫名其妙的成了他的守护神？ 

“佐助马上会有新的动作，但绝对不会再与众忍村为敌，你要相信我。” 

卡卡西点点头。 

“卡卡西…” 

卡卡西疑惑的歪了歪头，随即就感到落了伤疤的左眼被覆上一片温热，一触即离。 

带土最后什么都没说就逃一般的开着神威消失了。

 

一小时后，还各自沉浸在懵逼中的木叶三人迎来了两拨新客人。

“佐井？”  
“卡卡西老师，小…”  
“我爱罗！” 

佐井刚要开口就被鸣人的大叫打断。 

不远处三位砂忍突然凭空出现，我爱罗也不废话，直切主题：  
“晓的人向五影宣战了。” 

“不可能！”卡卡西果断否决。  
“事实就是如此，而且佐助袭击了五影大会。鸣人，我把话说在前头。这次是为了保护你还有八尾的战争，作为风影我会拼上性命保护你。所以假如佐助作为晓的成员阻挡在忍者联军前，我是绝对不会手下留情的。” 

佐井的表情逐渐僵硬。 

佐助敢独闯五影大会是有傍身的能力，樱本根本不敌佐助，独自行事简直裹乱。 

“卡卡西老师，樱去刺杀佐助了。”

 

与此同时，神威空间内带土看着佐助有些无语。 

“诶你行不行啊，要不是我及时赶到你差点被我爱罗搞死。”  
“我不是带了鹰小队嘛…” 

佐助自己也有点尴尬，没想到这次还是被其他四影吊捶，没瞳力就是麻烦！ 

“对了带土，刚刚绝在你来之前私自向五影宣战了，他跟踪我。” 

带土只觉太阳穴在突突突地跳。  
该死的泥巴，他这回可怎么跟卡卡西解释啊！ 

“先管好你眼前的事。”  
带土叹了口气，带着佐助出了神威空间。 

石桥上，一个右眼缠着绷带的男人立于中央，正是志村团藏。带土坐在石桥的顶端，静看团藏将臂膀上的绷带一圈圈解开。只见上面附着了一整臂的血轮眼，佐助的眼神愈加狠厉。 

“即使第二次见面你还是令我作呕，一想起你给鼬身上种下的术我就无法克制想要杀死你的冲动。” 

带土没有听懂佐助所有的话，但他听明白了其中一点：自己当初跟鼬除掉的宇智波一族被团藏捡了漏，心里也开始不痛快。本来因为九尾之乱他已经不想再伤害木叶的任何一个人，但现在看来无论如何也要帮佐助除掉团藏。 

蓝紫色的光枪顷刻伸出，佐助趁团藏不备将锐枪直直捅入团藏左胸。 

第一只。 

就这么轻易的结束了？ 

带土有些惊讶，然而他刚这样想就见团藏的身影出现在佐助身后。 

伊邪纳岐？ 

看到团藏胳膊上的眼睛合上了一只，带土心中愈加不快。 

“我本以为宇智波鼬是个守约的人，没想到竟然忍不住向你坦白了一切，果然你对他是特殊的。” 

团藏的最后一句话直戳佐助心底最深的痛楚。 

要不是因为佐井，秘术一事他到现在还要被蒙在鼓里呢！真是讽刺，一同害鼬落下重疾的两人竟然是死敌。

说话之际，空中乌云倾轧仿佛末日来临。咒印开始不受控制的从颈后蔓延遍布全身，蕴着灰黑的怒气。 

“闭嘴！”  
雷电伴着怒吼滚碾在团藏身上。 

第二只。 

“你以为这样就能杀死我？”团藏的声音再次从背后出现，“风遁·真空玉！” 

佐助猛地跳起躲避以风化成的利刃，过强的气流将他吹出石桥的边缘眼看就要下坠。背后忽然伸出爪状的翅膀，佐助从空中俯冲飞向团藏。袖管中急速射出两条白色巨蛇把团藏捆死，火球从口中喷出烧灼遍团藏的全身。 

第三只。 

大火消失后团藏重新出现在原来的位置上，看向飞在空中的佐助。 

“还不开血轮眼？你觉得对付我不需要用瞳术？你的战斗素养跟宇智波鼬比起来实在相差太多，他想要保护的人真的是你？哼，不值得。” 

就在此时，一只乌鸦扑棱棱飞落在带土肩头，将石桥下的一切览入眼中。 

“不许你再提起鼬！” 

佐助心中那根刺因团藏被压得越来越深，狼哭之里时鼬说过的话又从脑海深处被无情翻出。 

“你怎么来了？”  
“前天你们说的计划我都听到了。” 

鼬静静的看着，原来自己的名字都化成了佐助的痛苦。 

“看来你对鼬也不过如此，只是想发泄心中的怨恨而已，白费了宇智波一族的牺牲。风遁·真空玉！” 

团藏抬起手臂结印，布满密麻写轮眼的胳膊瞬间刺入鼬的视线。 

佐助逆风而行，从背后抽出草薙剑直直的划过团藏的喉咙。 

第四只。 

空中爆起碎石与烟尘，混沌中飞来一只带着风刃的苦无。佐助向后仰去，苦无贴着脸从上面划过，削断了身后的巨石。刚堪堪躲过就见又有一只苦无飞来，佐助赶忙旋转着身体避开风刃，随即双手握住剑柄将剑插入苦无的空心向团藏投掷回去。 

被削断的石头噼里啪啦地从高空坠落，佐助看准时机手握草薙剑再次向团藏的咽喉攻去，谁料这一次还是被团藏掐住了脖子。 

大片大片黑鸦突然朝战场俯冲而去，一道蕴着怒意的低沉男音在团藏背后响起。 

“放开他。”


	23. 夺眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 团藏篇完结

手不受控制的松开了佐助的脖子，团藏背后发冷，然后发现脚下已经燃起黑色的火焰。 

第五只。 

这老东西招惹佐助不够，还非要招惹鼬，带土一边吹着凉风一边想。 

“鼬，你为什么要放这个垃圾一条生路。”团藏问道。 

带土被团藏的骚操作惊呆了。 

找死还上赶着？当着鼬的面骂他家宝贝弟弟垃圾？失心疯了吧？ 

鼬抱起佐助跳到石柱上，查克卷起一道红色的旋风。团藏被风暴弹开，刚落地就看到一把金色巨剑向他刺来。 

来不及结印了… 

就在这时，巨树从团藏的右肩猛地爆出，硬生生帮他偏离了原来的位置。 

佐助被鼬抱在怀里脑子发懵，咒印渐渐缩回后颈。  
“哥哥…” 

就在兄弟俩腻歪的时候，带土忽然从石桥顶部站起。 

拥有初代细胞还收集了这么多写轮眼，这老东西竟然真的盯上了鸣人！

锁链直射而下捆住来不及防备地团藏，巨大的手里剑从神威中掷出割掉了他的脑袋。 

第六只。 

“你别插手！”  
佐助冲桥顶的带土喊了一句。 

这老东西敢打鸣人的主意还不许他泄愤了么！带土生着闷气又一屁股坐回石壁上。 

四个字简直是莫大的轻视和羞辱，团藏朝二人冲过去却被一只紫色的半臂捏住、抓爆。 

第七只。 

巨兽随着团藏的解印凭空出现在石桥中央，貘张开大嘴，巨大的吸力令鼬的须佐无法动弹。 

“风遁·真空连波！”  
风波在须佐背后打出一个缝隙，团藏朝缝隙奔来。 

“哥哥！” 

佐助焦急的叫了一声，随即在鼬的臂弯里结了个印。火球从口中喷出顺着风越烧越旺，最终堵住貘的嘴，奔来的团藏也被鼬操控的须佐一拳捶开。 

第八只。 

“佐助。” 

鼬收起须佐将弟弟从怀里放下，四目相对，两人微微勾起嘴角。 

少年与青年一齐合上双眼飞跃到空中身体倒挂，翻腾着掷出自己手中的八支手里剑。十六支手里剑划着诡异的弧度飞向团藏，包成一个避无可避的牢笼。 

第九只。 

佐助抽出草雉剑注入查克拉向团藏冲去，两人双双刺穿对方的身体，功败垂成在此一举。 

“佐助！”  
带土从石桥顶端跳下来，站在团藏背后不远处。 

“太快了啊，眼睛还睁着呢。”团藏瞥了一眼右手，“我赢了，宇智波也不过如此。” 

佐助轻笑两声，只见团藏呕了口血。 

“团藏，你忘了吗？我最见长的就是幻术。”鼬踱向团藏。 

团藏这才发现胳膊上的第十只血轮眼也已经合上。惊恐中他瞥见佐助气喘吁吁地跪倒在地，捂着腹部的伤口，不由计从心升。 

团藏拼着最后的力气一把扯起已经放松警惕的佐助扣在自己胸前，再扯下右眼的绷带。 

鼬看到那只右眼心下一惊。 

“瞳力使用过度了啊，鼬。”鼬的眼睛在流血。 

“哥哥…”

佐助被团藏锁在身前，心中翻腾起铺天盖地的苦楚，最终自己还是成了团藏要挟鼬的筹码。 

“你自称自我牺牲却为了求生挟持人质。”  
鼬对佐助视而不见，目光死死锁在团藏身上。 

“我并非为了自己，而是为了木叶，为了忍者世界。我还要活下去成为这个世界的唯一变革者，你弟弟就是为此做出的牺牲。” 

“别动，佐助。”  
语气依旧是无喜无怒的淡漠。 

——别动，香磷。 

记忆蜂拥而至，佐助知道下一刻会遭受什么。一场戏而已，能让鼬亲手了结团藏也许是一种好事。更何况他与团藏都是谋害鼬的凶手，假如鼬捅他一剑反而会减轻心中压抑的负罪感。想到这里，佐助甚至有些期待鼬带给他的伤害。 

红色的巨手握着十拳剑刺穿了佐助的左胸，也刺穿了团藏的心脏。 

“哥哥，你快去拿止水的右眼…”

已经气若游丝却还在想着他，鼬见佐助如此只觉肝肠寸断。

 

记忆随着苦楚翻涌回三天前。 

鼬坐在鹰小队据点中接受着香磷的复查，其他三位少年听到动静也来到主厅与他打了个招呼。 

鼬看到重吾后不禁想起佐助的咒印。  
“重吾，佐助的咒印复发了，有什么方法能完全清除掉咒印吗？” 

重吾和君麻吕对视了一眼，最后是君麻吕代为开口：  
“只有在夺舍期间时趁机除掉大蛇丸才能抹去咒印，就像我当年一样。你们在大蛇丸夺舍我时及时赶到，我才因为这个清除掉咒印。但是…” 

“但是什么？”  
君麻吕的吞吞吐吐令鼬极度不安。 

“但我当时是主动让大蛇丸夺舍的，我的咒印清除太过机缘巧合。佐助不同，他没有任何想被取代的想法。所以咒印只会反反复复发作，大蛇丸并不会真正出现。”  
“那除去主动放弃身体，还有什么方法能让大蛇丸出现？”  
“当人失去活下去的欲望时，或者意识模糊且身体进入濒死状态。也就是说只要原主人的意识没有反抗能力时，大蛇丸就会出现。”  
“谢谢。” 

鼬离开据点后拔腿飞奔。 

既然已经答应了佐助给予那些“念想”，那他一定要改掉全部佐助不喜欢的习惯，所以这件事他要与佐助一同商议。那两种方法对于佐助来说几乎完全沾不上边，假如佐助本人都对此不在意的话，他觉得不帮佐助清除咒印也可以。

刚踏入晓基地鼬就听到佐助与斑的交谈声，他慢慢靠近偷听起两人的对话。 

“你知道鼬现在的身体变成这样是怎么弄得吗？”  
“是我弄的，是我和团藏一起把鼬的身体搞成现在这个样子的。” 

佐助的话无疑是晴天霹雳，鼬怎么也没想到自己的最后一个秘密竟然也被佐助知道了。以佐助对他的偏执，只怕是… 

“你？跟你有什么关系？”  
“总之我现在每多看他一眼，心中的悔恨就多一分，痛苦也多一分。其实借着这次机会离开一段时间也挺好的，我在的话鼬应该不肯移植。反正后天的五影大会我一定会去，团藏必须死。” 

果然。 

为了他一个半只脚已经踏进棺材的人去招惹一个木叶高层根本不值得，或许自己的存在就是为了给佐助施加痛苦的，鼬这样想。若想佐助脱离苦海，唯一的办法就是让佐助将交付于他的心意重新收回，可是又怎样做才能让佐助放弃他？

 

鼬没有理会佐助，依旧紧盯团藏。  
“团藏，其实我们两个才是一路人，没有什么比保护木叶更重要。当年你们派我进入晓成为间谍，现在你我共同杀死这个木叶的叛忍，能为此牺牲你应该感到欣慰。  
而且就像你有很多备用的眼睛一样，我也有，比如他。  
哦对了，你管他叫什么？我弟弟？不，我弟弟在灭族夜时就已经死了。而抹杀我弟弟的元凶就是他，所以团藏，你劫持错人质了。” 

鼬敛尽所有情感俯视着佐助。  
“对不起，我无法给予你那些所谓的念想，我甚至无法再容忍你继续寄居在我弟弟的皮囊里。我说过，你的血腥味令我厌恶。当然，你死前还是有点作用的，比如那双现成的万花筒写轮眼。” 

佐助目眦欲裂。  
“不，我不信，我不信！你说过你喜欢我！”

“你知道的，相同的模样总是令人有所迷惑。”  
“不，不，你不忍心夺走我的眼睛。哥哥，你又在骗我对不对？你又在骗我对不对！团藏他要死了，你没必要这样骗我！”  
“是不是骗你，我做了你不就知道了？”

鼬操控着须佐继续握住金剑，自己却走到佐助面前抬起手，缓缓伸向瞪着难以置信的清亮双眼。 

“啊——！” 

左眼突然传来剧痛，筋与神经全部被生生拔断。作恶的手因为惨叫停顿了一瞬，继续夺下仅剩的右眼。 

血从空洞的眼眶中流出，鼬握着佐助的眼球在悲恸中发现狼哭之里那一夜的噩梦竟成了真。 

“这下你信了？” 

耳边是源源不绝的哭泣，佐助绝望的哭泣。 

带土站在不远处已经完全被眼前的一切吓得呆愣，这一切中包括鼬依旧平静的语调。 

“在你死前我再说最后一句，你记住，是我和团藏一起杀死的你。” 

体内的剑又往里推了推，意识开始渐渐变得昏沉。生命的流逝让佐助突然想起共生秘术的卷轴里记录的副作用： 

秘术有一个极大的弊端，施术一方绝对不能死亡。假如施术一方死亡就相当于双方都变为死魂，被施术一方也会随之暴毙。 

自己死了两年后鼬怎么办？鼬怎么办！ 

石桥之上突然炸响出一道声嘶力竭：  
“哥哥…求求你别杀我…我不能死…我不能死——！”


	24. 瞎弟弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大筒木篇start

“宇智波鼬！你他妈…” 

带土回过神，冲过去抡起拳头就要往鼬脸上砸，然而还没来得及下手就见一条白色巨蛇从佐助后颈的咒印处钻出。 

“大蛇丸？”还吊着一口气的团藏也很惊讶。  
“团藏你还想要九尾就赶紧离开这把剑！”大蛇丸压着声音嘶吼。

对方话语中透出的恐慌让团藏根本来不及问清来龙去脉，赶紧忍着剧痛往后倒退，硬生生将自己从剑身拔出，嘴里又溅出一口血。 

鼬将目光锁在大蛇丸身上，往十拳剑中又注入一股查克拉。  
“他逃你别想逃。” 

吸力愈甚，大蛇丸不以为意的看着鼬，眼中是审视与玩味。  
“鼬，早晚有一天你会为了你之前的行径付出代价的。” 

大蛇丸留下这句话后就消失在石桥之上。 

红色巨人层层剥下，佐助已然失去意识软趴趴的向地面倒去。鼬赶忙将人接住紧紧搂进怀里，双臂宛如抖筛般打着细颤。

 

带土目睹全程后也知道另有隐情，放下拳头反推了推鼬的肩膀。  
“把佐助给我，我去带他找香磷，你快去拿止水的眼睛。” 

止水的眼睛… 

鼬抬头看向不远处跌跌撞撞淋着血的团藏，模糊中好像瞥见对方肩膀上还盘着条白蛇。悲痛中他再也无法控制自己的情绪，腾起黑色火焰直接将团藏和白蛇给活活烧死了。 

“你…你怎么把团藏给烧了！你的眼睛可怎么办！”带土急得大喊。 

血从鼬的右眼流出顺着脸颊滑到下巴，最后滴落在佐助已经没有任何印记的白皙后颈上，只是鼬看不见了。 

“无所谓了。”鼬喃喃出一句。 

“什么？”带土还没来得及琢磨什么意思就见鼬把手伸向自己的眼睛，“你想干嘛！” 

随着一道极度忍耐的闷哼，两只血淋淋的眼球滚进鼬的另一只掌心。他摸着黑在佐助脸上探了探，找准位置将眼球塞进去。 

佐助张着眼皮，仿佛死不瞑目。本已失明的眼球忽然显出曾经的纹路，黑弧飞转着汇成一对六芒星。 

“鼬，佐助的眼睛…”带土惊呼了一声。  
“已经开始融合了么？” 

鼬抚下佐助的眼皮，低头吻了吻，然后将手中的另一对眼球装入自己眼中。 

“鼬，你这样不管用。永恒万花筒两人只能融合一双，既然你先给了佐助，就算现在再移植也无法复明。”  
“纪念而已。”

 

“佐助！！！” 

就在这时石桥外突然响起几道急吼，两队人马同时落到鼬和带土周围。这两队人马一队是鹰小队，另一队是第七班。 

“佐助他怎么了的说！”  
“佐助君！”  
“鼬哥，这到底是怎么回事？”  
……  
石桥上乱成一团，心急的孩子们开始叽叽喳喳的询问情况。 

“都给我闭嘴！”带土被吵的心烦不由怒斥。 

卡卡西站在一旁默不作声。鼬双眼无神，带土情绪暴躁，一看就知道在他们来之前这里发生过什么。 

香磷扑跪到地上运起查克拉探查一周，发现佐助竟然心脉尽裂。  
“鼬哥，佐助他…他怎么会受这么重的伤？” 

她一边问一边想将佐助抱进怀里治疗，却发现鼬箍着佐助身体纹丝不动，没有丝毫放人的意思。

 

恨意随着对方的死亡会慢慢消退，最终被一并埋葬；痛苦却恰恰相反，越酿越浓。

四年前将佐助带离木叶时，鼬怎么也想不到四年后竟又回到了最初的剧本。

这么多年来，直到前天晚上他才明白只要佐助还对他抱有那些情意就永远会被痛苦纠缠折磨，所以剔除掉痛苦的唯一办法就是将那些爱与愧一并剔除。于是除尽未来道路上的一切荆棘障碍，并让佐助对他重新满腹仇恨是最完美的计划。

这一剑杀死了团藏，消除了咒印，也逼迫佐助收回了那些心意。之后自己也就能带着仅剩的纪念随便寻处地方了结残生，安心离世了。 

佐助以间谍身份加入叛忍组织并进行监视，秘密任务结束前还因给木叶高层挡住屠戮亲族的叛忍宇智波鼬的攻击而身受重伤，最终被木叶派遣的任务组及时救回。重返木叶后佐助可以凭借这些经历顺利恢复清白的身份，甚至还能因此迎来辉煌的英雄生涯。 

一切看上去都是那么的完美，所以这一撒手可能就是永别了。 

 

“鼬。”一直沉默的卡卡西终于开口，“我不知道你和佐助之间到底发生了什么，但心脉受损不及时治疗的后果想必你也清楚。你不是不分轻重缓急的人，自己决定吧。” 

石桥之上又陷入死寂，所有人都在等待鼬的答案。 

“卡卡西，带他回木叶。”  
“为什么？鼬哥…”  
“我说让他回木叶！” 

香磷从未见过鼬这副模样，被吼得噤若寒蝉。 

卡卡西走上前去接佐助的身子，鼬双臂松松紧紧犹豫好几次，最终还是放了手。他抚了抚左腕上的红绳，背过身逃窜般的离开了石桥。 

人群随着鼬的离开一哄而散。 

在不远处的某处角落，一个长相捕蝇草的人也跟着隐没进地底。不过那人在真正消失前说了一句话：  
“白绝，跟上鼬。”

 

佐助再醒来时感到眼睛和腹部都缠着绷带，浑身疲累却不疼。他撑起身将眼睛上的绷带扯下打量了一下四周，光线昏暗，看上去是深夜。 

这个摆设…是家？ 

脑仁突然生疼，佐助捏着太阳穴缓了缓。 

不对，有什么不对。他怎么会在家？鼬呢？ 

鼬…鼬…鼬… 

窗外树影婆娑，正当佐助清理混沌的记忆时，枝丫剪出一缕月光晃在他的眼睛上。 

等等！光？ 

佐助几乎是摔下的床，连滚带爬的奔进卫生间一把拍开墙壁上的开关。过强的白炽光闪的他赶紧闭上眼睛，心下五味杂陈，一口郁气堆在嗓子眼不上不下。 

佐助适应了一会儿，慢慢睁开双眼看向镜子。脑内有一股久违的查克拉波动顺着神经脉络流向眼球，他果然看见自己的虹膜上附着着一对熟的不能再熟的繁复花纹。 

视线稍稍下移，只见颈侧一片光洁什么印记也没有。佐助将手捂上脖子，五根指骨因翻涌的情绪顶起覆于手背的薄皮，青筋也爆在腕臂。 

上辈子的十六年，这辈子的八年，前前后后加起来总共二十四年，都和他刚回到这里时的年纪一般大了。被鼬欺瞒了这么多年，这一次再想不明白是怎么回事那就真的是脑子有问题了！

 

带土抱着一兜子从卡卡西那里取来的药膏在废弃的宇智波族地中穿行，临近主宅时突然听到一声怒吼。

“我操你啊！宇智波鼬——！！！”

带土三步并做两步赶紧蹿进屋子，只见佐助正站在镜子前双手撑着洗漱台喘粗气。 

“你醒了啊？” 

佐助听到声音猛地回头，神色不渝，像是要把人撕碎似的。 

“喂，你这是发春还是发疯？要找找你哥去，别这么看着我。”  
“他人呢？”  
“躲起来了，不想见你。” 

佐助狠捶了一下洗漱池，瓷面裂出一道细细的纹路。 

“我就知道。”  
“你别知道了，先把药换了。既然你醒了就自己换，我可懒得管你。” 

佐助接过药走出卫生间，把兜子甩到卧室的床上，转继打开衣柜开始翻腾。 

“你这是干嘛？” 

佐助没理带土的问话，而是反问出另一句：  
“你能见到他吗？” 

“能。怎么？你要我帮你带话？”

佐助翻箱倒柜终于从一堆铺了灰的衣服中抽出一条黑色缎带。双手扥了扥，灰尘扑梭梭的飘到空中。他又返回卫生间，打开水龙头将缎带淋在水柱下搓了搓。 

带土跟了过去，双手交叠在胸前靠着门框。  
“你到底什么意思？给句明话。” 

“嗯，是，你帮我给他带几句话。”  
“行，没问题，你说。” 

带土正等着那些话呢就见佐助抬起手刷刷两下把自己的眼珠子给抠了下来。动作异常果断，没半分拖泥带水。 

“宇智波佐助！你胡闹什么！” 

佐助向前迈了一步，伸出手把眼珠子递到带土跟前。带土避讳的往后缩了缩。 

“我没胡闹，你把这个还给他。”  
“我操！你们兄弟俩他妈的是不是脑子都有问题？哥哥抠弟弟眼睛，再抠自己眼睛，现在弟弟也开始跟着发疯？你是不是以后还打算把你哥的眼睛也给挖了？！” 

佐助又往前迈了一步，拽起带土的手腕把粘着血的肉球塞进对方手心。 

他将缎带狠拧了两下水，随即盖在因失去眼球而变得软趴的眼皮上，十指翻动，在脑后打下一个漂亮的花结。整套动作熟练得仿佛练习过千百变。 

是练习过千百遍，在八年前。 

佐助蹭着裤缝抹了抹手上的血汤子，抬起头面朝带土。 

“之前你也答应过了帮我说服鼬移植我的眼睛。你告诉他，谁的眼睛谁用，别强塞给我根本不需要的东西。我、不、领、情！他要真想对我好就趁早移植完给我滚回来养我这个瞎弟弟一辈子！”


	25. 绝的诱惑

昏暗石窟中青年瞪着一双狭长的眼，没有任何焦距。忽然，他动了动耳朵，随即警惕的质问出一声：“谁！” 

“鼬，是我，绝。” 

鼬眉头微敛。他虽与绝身处同一组织，却并不相熟。 

“找我做什么？”  
“只是想给你一个机会。” 

绝的话让鼬愈发疑惑。 

“机会？”  
“对，机会，一个能见到你弟弟的机会。”  
“我现在并不想见他。” 

绝轻笑两声，不以为然。  
“不，我说的不是佐助，是你弟弟，你那个八岁的弟弟。” 

如今任何人想找他这个瞎子议事无非是为了佐助或者是那双瞳力强大的眼睛，鼬猜不透绝到底想说什么，不过对方的算计意味倒是听得明明白白。 

“我现在不过是个瞎子，不用在我身上白费心思。”   
手心中被强塞进一块绵软却又有些韧性的团子，鼬一声不吭的等待着对方的说辞。 

“我是来找你摊牌的，只是想告诉你晓组织为什么要收集尾兽。并不是你们平日里常听到的那些原因，而是因为要完成一个叫做月之眼的计划。计划完成后世界上的所有人都会陷入美梦，鼬，到时你就能重新见到你的弟弟了。” 

鼬暗嘲绝枉费心机，面上依旧古井无波。  
“那你给我这个东西又为什么？” 

“这是柱间细胞。完成月之眼计划的关键就在于发动无限月读，月读这个词汇你并不陌生，想必你也能猜出无限月读和美梦之间的关系。我知道佐助正想让你移植他的永恒万花筒写轮眼，我劝你最好移植。你有了柱间细胞就可以进化轮回眼，那是发动无限月读的必须条件。”

鼬越发不理解绝的用意。既然绝知道他把眼睛先给了佐助，那不应该不明白他对佐助的心意，又何必挑唆他来发动那个只是镜花水月的无限月读？ 

“假如我要是不同意呢？”  
“你会同意的。” 

绝留下这句话后就消失了。 

与此同时洞口传来急促的脚步声，来人是这个山洞最近的常客——带土。鼬缩了缩手，不动声色地将柱间细胞藏于袖中。 

“佐助最近怎么样？”  
“明知故问，你不移植他能过得好？” 

带土这一周一直在两边来回来去的游走，嘴皮子都磨烂了也没能说服鼬移植眼睛，语气自然很是不耐。  
“宇智波鼬，算我求你们兄弟俩了，放过我行不行！您行行好，就移植了吧。您牺牲半天人家根本不领情！而且我也跟你说过了，他还等着你回去养他呢。” 

前几日鼬一定会反驳带土，然而今日却一反常态。绝的到来不是没有任何作用，鼬动了移植的心思。 

“喂，鼬，你说句话啊。哦对了，佐助还说眼睛里有他全部的记忆，假如你在得知一切后依旧一意孤行，他不强求。”  
“一切？” 

鼬终于给了些反应。 

“我也不知道是什么，总之他是这样说的。

鼬将柱间细胞攥紧在手心，终于松口：  
“我接受移植。”

 

佐助蒙着眼躺在主宅的走廊上捻起一颗小番茄往空中一抛，嘴一张一合，红色的圆果就进了肚子。今天难得闲散，和鼬较劲了整整一周，白日带土告诉他鼬终于肯移植了。 

人一失明听觉得就会放大，周围传来些动静，佐助按兵不动等着不请自来的客人先开口。 

“你这样倒不像失明。”

有几个人的声音佐助就算死也无法忘却。这几个人中有些是因为喜爱，有些是因为憎恶，而现在说话的这个人是被归类到憎恶那一队。 

“我失不失明与你无关。”  
“但你也不想一直做个废人龟缩在鼬的羽翼之下吧？” 

伸向碟子的手顿在空中，随即轻搭在地板上。手指开始哒哒哒的敲起木面，心下暗暗推敲着最能戳人软肋的措辞。  
“被兄长保护也是人生一大乐事。绝，你不懂。” 

绝不怒反笑。  
“你哥真的想保护的是你？团藏那一战他说的已经很清楚了，你不过是双眼睛和空白期的替代品。” 

佐助坐起身，一手撑着地板，一手搭在屈起的膝盖上。

“你不用在我这儿废话，没用。”  
“难道你没想过他拒绝了你一周，为什么偏偏昨夜忽然同意移植了？”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“因为我去找过他，而且把月之眼计划一并告知，哦，还给了他一块柱间细胞。” 

佐助蹭的一下站起身，上前迈了一步提起绝的衣领。  
“我警告你，最好别给我搞小动作。” 

绝抚掉攥着前襟的手，抻抻衣服将褶皱抹平。 

“宇智波佐助，该说这句话的人是我。虽然我不知道你为什么会对这些东西这么清楚，但并不代表你在我眼皮子底下做的那些小动作我也不知道，比如规劝带土。  
既然如此我也就把话摆明了讲，鼬和带土是一样的。唯一不同的地方在于虽然琳死了，但卡卡西和鸣人还活着，因此你才能说服他。但鼬唯一的念想已经死在八年前了，而且罹患重病，所以之前才会拒绝你的眼睛。就在昨天夜里我去找过他，向他说明了月之眼计划的来龙去脉，你看他做出的反应是什么？立刻同意移植你的眼睛。” 

对于绝的夸夸其谈，佐助只得干巴巴来一句：  
“他会来接我的。”

“当然会，毕竟相同的模样总是令人有所迷惑嘛。”绝稍稍贴近了一些，哈着气声吐出几个刺耳的字眼，“这句话你比我熟。” 

佐助抿着嘴没再说话。 

“我可以给你更强大的瞳力，心动么？而且就算你与我道不同我也无所谓，等到你、鼬、带土都死去了，我依旧可以筹谋我的计划，我的时间还很长。”绝往佐助手里也塞了块软团，“宇智波佐助，我根本没必要骗你。鼬的心意到底是怎样的，你可以亲自去看。” 

佐助犹豫半响最终将软团收入袖中。  
“你还有什么想说的赶紧说，我没耐心听你演讲。” 

绝绕过佐助跳下走廊，背对着他留下最后一段话随即消失在废弃的族地：  
“我说了，你的那些小动作我全都知道。以你对鼬的偏执，我猜当初那个复明试验你也没打算用在鼬身上。我给你的是柱间细胞，怎么用你知道。”

 

直到现在佐助依旧认为他与鼬不是一路人，他是他，鼬是鼬。 

既然鼬已经不会死了，那么这个世界和那些所谓的和平还是由鼬自己守护的好，他想要守护的只有鼬一人。所以虽然绝心思险恶但有一句话说的是对的，自己并不愿意龟缩在兄长的羽翼之下。

况且无论绝怎样挑唆，佐助想他是信任鼬的，二十多年的欺瞒应该早就将两人的感情千锤百炼到坚不可摧。假如鼬来接他，他一定要随着回去。 

然而情感不是一成不变的，人往往怕的不是对方的“不爱”，而是“爱过”两字，事实上佐助的坚信已经龟裂出一道细得连自己都没能察觉的裂痕。

 

佐助扯下覆于眼上的黑色缎带，又从袖中掏出白色软团揪成两份，随即深吸一口气将软团塞入空洞的眼眶中。 

没有力量何谈守护，可强大的力量都与痛苦脱不了干系，他终于切身体会了一把当初武藤健经历过的痛苦。 

软团在眼眶内蠕动变化，伸出密密麻麻的白刺将已经粘着在骨头上的血痂刺破，与埋在下面已经坏死的神经对接、修复、激活。残留在大脑皮层的永恒万花筒查克拉顺着忽然通畅的神经直下进入眼眶，却被一股更强大的力量吞噬拧捏。 

佐助摔倒在走廊上，浑身蜷缩成一团抱着头紧咬下唇，嘴中是痛极的闷哼与鼻音。 

约莫一刻钟左右呻吟声才渐渐消失，废弃族地重归应有的寂静。下唇几乎已经被咬的血肉模糊，佐助缓缓睁开双眼，浅紫的虹膜之上是圈圈圆形纹路。谁知重见的天日与记忆中的并不相同，天空一片血红，映的绿叶与白墙都染上了血光。 

佐助在震惊中跳起，突然直立导致的脑部缺血让他晃了晃才稳住身形。十指翻动结下一个变身术，他疯了似的往族地外飞奔。 

血红的世界他不仅见过，而且见过不止一次，是划刻在灵魂深处无法磨灭的记忆。月读世界除去大筒木，那就必定与鼬脱不了干系。假如有人想以此污蔑鼬或对鼬不利，他必定不会轻饶，杀之都不能后快！

 

然而当佐助跑出族地大门的一刹那大脑中只剩一片空白。 

族地仿佛被挡在透明的结界中，刚一迈出就听到街道上响起不绝于耳的尖叫声。不断有身着宇智波族徽的人被凭空飞来的利刃杀害，血滋溅在墙壁上铺成厚厚的鲜红涂漆。本该在深夜熟睡的木叶村民全部从屋内逃窜至屋外，瑟缩在角落中相互依偎，目睹着眼前的一幕幕。 

是幻术。 

浅紫双目一眼就看穿了视野遍布的一切，佐助心中腾起怒火。 

木叶是鼬为之牺牲了两辈子的地方，假若有谁想让木叶沦陷必须要先踏过他的尸体再说！ 

佐助朝火影楼拔腿就跑，然而越是临近脚步越加放慢，最后停在了街道正中央，怔忡得望着前方。

火影楼前一个火红色的须佐披着双翅腾在空中，在那上方挂着一轮红月。不，也许不能称之为红月。是一只眼睛，汇着黑色六芒星的眼睛。 

就在这时，整个木叶上空都炸起一道怒斥：  
“水户门炎，转寝小春，给我滚出来！” 

佐助一片空白的大脑中只蹦出两个字：  
是鼬。


	26. 番外：自私

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 略意识流  
> Part1：佐助守护木叶的原因  
> Part2：鼬在态度上的转变：从无私到自私，从无情到深情

01-回报

儿时的记忆中，鼬曾在那段黑暗的历史上演前留下一句话：  
“人都是自私的，我也不例外，总有一天你会明白。” 

前世的十六年加上今生的四年总共二十年，这句话佐助花了二十年都没想明白。

 

中忍考试正式赛佐助面前出现了一个砂球。 

大蛇丸冒充风影联合砂忍计划摧毁木叶，其中一张王牌就是这个砂盾中的人——一尾人柱力我爱罗。假如只有大蛇丸，木叶可以挺过去，但是加上这张王牌… 

十二年前九尾之乱，鸣人的父亲牺牲掉性命才得以平息，现在已经没有四代目供木叶依靠了。况且重活一世，佐助根本不允许鼬的心血毁于任何人之手！ 

裹缠着电流的右臂穿过阻挡在面前的砂，盾内传来我爱罗的惨叫。与记忆中的相同，果然有一只狰狞的眼睛透过孔洞看向外面的世界。查克拉再次汇聚于掌心，佐助任凭千鸟流遍布未来风影的全身。 

砂盾隔绝了所有人视线，谁都不知道佐助的手在砂球裹起的黑暗中干了什么，只知道场中另一个男孩的惨叫声渐渐消失，再接着那个木叶的参赛选手便将腕臂抽离。 

砂盾分崩离析，红发少年晕倒在一片细砂之上。三位砂忍飞身而下，年长者下发出一道命令。背后背着傀儡的少年应了一句便与身边的金发女孩把我爱罗带离赛场。 

佐助向三人离开的方向一跃而起，随手丢出手里剑挡掉飞来的攻击。

 

他不紧不慢的跟着前方的三人，心中盘算着小九九。想要杀死现在的我爱罗轻而易举，不过根本不需要，一尾到底是留在可信的人体内最可靠。况且，人柱力还是交给人柱力处理比较好。 

金乌西飞，树林目见昏暗令人难以察觉敌人布下的陷阱。 

佐助看清前方树杈上密密麻麻的引爆符泛起一个无奈地微笑，紧接着翻腾起身体小心越过，并反身掷出一枚手里剑引爆其中一张。

巨大的爆炸声令追寻佐助的木叶下忍们心生警觉。 

“佐助不会有事吧？”  
“那家伙…不会被轻易打倒…” 

虽然是在安慰同伴，但鸣人也开始心里打鼓。佐助的生死未卜让他克制不住的回想起那次毕生难忘的波之国任务，生怕历史重演。

 

魔镜冰晶将两位少年与外界隔开，金发男孩渐渐查克拉透支，插着满身水针倒在地上。 

“鸣人，还能站起来吗？”  
佐助暗暗确认着鸣人身上的查克拉，果然所剩无几，然后斜瞄了一眼白。 

脚下升起比雪之国还令人胆颤的寒意，对方的眼神像是锁定猎物的阴冷毒蛇，吐着信子伺机而动。白急忙再次射出一把水针想要掩盖心中的恐惧。如此慌乱不堪的一击就连他自己都没觉得敌人会中招，谁知佐助竟像傻掉似的，硬生生结下所有飞针，一个不落。 

“鸣人…” 

鸣人听到声音撑开沉重的眼皮，只见同伴挡在他身前不禁兴奋的大喊：“不错嘛！佐…” 

声音戛然而止，佐助回头看向满眼震惊的鸣人。 

“你这是什么表情…白痴…”  
“为什么要帮我挡下来…” 

佐助凝视着蔚蓝的眸子抿了抿嘴唇。他所做的一切不过是一出戏，目的极其明确，就是帮鸣人激发九尾之力。谁料上辈子那些追逐的画面一幕幕冲到眼前，做戏的心竟也有了几分真情实感。 

“所以到底为什么啊！”  
鸣人盯着佐助插满水针的背影情绪趋近崩溃。 

佐助也开始搞不懂自己为什么要这样做，甚至心甘情愿不求回报。就像他也从来搞不懂鼬，就算永远都不能从他这个弟弟身上抽取任何报酬也要牺牲性命为他谋条生路。 

“我怎么知道。” 

明明不是多么重的伤佐助却觉得浑身乏累、疲惫不堪，不由朝地面软倒。他现在只想休息根本不想思考，每次面对这些艰涩的问题只会让人身心俱疲。就像上辈子灭族前他曾经问过兄长一个问题：  
“哥哥为什么对所有人都这么博爱又无私？” 

鼬给出的答案即使在今生也不敢忘却，因为那也许是这个男人屈指可数的坦诚：  
“不，佐助。人都是自私的，我也不例外，总有一天你会明白。” 

佐助合上双眼，这句话他想了二十年也没想明白。 

橘红色的查克拉风暴卷起，这一世鸣人终于释放出第一次九尾之力。

 

接连不断地爆炸声将鸣人震出回忆，心下暗骂自己浪费时间。

一行人赶到时正好撞见我爱罗朝佐助伸出粗糙狰狞的手臂，鸣人冲到身前一脚踢飞。佐助刚想说没事就看到一尾的爪子从身侧再次抓来，他没有保护小樱也没有反抗，于是两个人毫无悬念的被按在树干上。帕克跟在一旁，入目的是佐助冷静到诡异的眼神。 

记忆的轨迹没有改变，最后双方依旧是两败俱伤。然而当看到金发人柱力拖着遍体鳞伤的身体爬到另一个人柱力身前时，佐助竟然感到一丝欣慰。 

自己与这位附着着阿修罗查克拉的少年的羁绊不是三言两语就能说得清，也不是一把草薙剑就能斩得断。上一世的追逐根本无法从记忆中剔除，这一世只要是为鸣人好，他都愿意做，即使对方看不到也无所谓。

 

可假如把眼前的鸣人换做鼬的话…还来不及细想，心中就充斥起不甘。 

——人都是自私的，我也不例外，总有一天你会明白。 

佐助花费掉二十年的时间终于想明白了兄长留下的这句话，然而随之而来的是铺天盖地地失落。 

鼬，假如我拼死守护住你最爱的木叶，能不能给我一点回报？ 

哪怕只有一点点？

 

02-秽土转生·解

洞窟中，鼬听完兜念出的结印顺序心中升起一种不被允许言说的愉悦感，一种奸计将要得逞的愉悦感。 

“子…丑…申…” 

“看来我说什么都没有用了。”身后传来弟弟难过又沮丧的音调，“和你在一起让我想起了以前，小时候对哥哥的仰慕之情。可越是和你亲近，我就越发憎恨折磨过你的木叶。我明白你希望我怎么做，但即使哥哥想保护木叶我也要摧毁它。” 

不，佐助，你不明白。 

“寅…辰…”  
鼬静静地听完佐助的话继续控制着兜结印。 

“永别了。”  
“亥…秽土转生之术·解！” 

鼬看着周身散发出的白光暗叹佐助永远也无法得知他内心深处那个隐秘又黑暗的愿望了。 

“在永别之前我来告诉你你想知道的答案，我已经没有必要再说谎了。”鼬一步步走向呆愣的弟弟展示出精心挑选好的记忆片段，随即继续编织着一个又一个谎言：“这下我已经毫无保留的诉说出所有真相，再也没有隐瞒。佐助，你永远不原谅我也没有关系。”

 

——人都是自私的，我也不例外。  
鼬的一生充斥着欺骗与谎言，然而这句话却是为数不多的真心。 

短短二十载，鼬历劫过忍界大战，目睹过生杀掠夺，屠戮过亲族同胞，漫步过狼哭之里。生前甚至为了所谓的理智与和平意图将弟弟的意愿与人格都抹杀在那道别天神之中，可他的弟弟是自己豁出性命也要守护的人啊。 

如今兜兜转转被拽回人世，当再次目睹旷世大战时鼬才明白自己曾经湮灭一切也要追求的东西有多么滑稽可笑。 

和平没有降临，反而日渐凋零；弟弟也没有成为英雄，甚至成为被五国追杀的凶犯。 

假如能够重活一世鼬想他的心中眼中恐怕只能容下一人了，再无其他。可惜这些统统是痴心妄想，现在的自己不过是一副披在陌生死尸上的破碎皮囊。 

越是反思生前种种，鼬心中愈加不甘。 

没有人会不求回报，除非不是对的事、对的人。他可以不在乎木叶留给他的伤痛，但却无法不在乎佐助的态度，甚至用了最卑鄙强硬的手段从对方身上抽取走最丰厚的报酬。 

自灭族夜后就一直压抑着的黑暗愿望终于破土而出：  
想让佐助永远铭记自己的存在，那个最特殊的存在。更想得到佐助的原谅，彻彻底底的原谅。 

只要知道结印顺序，被唤回人世的死者想要解除秽土的契约轻而易举。然而这样当战后的佐助迎来挚友、迎来同伴、甚至迎来妻儿，随着时间的磨灭自己最终只能退居为令弟弟心怀感恩或是愧疚的好哥哥而已。 

他不想，不想留在人世，即使佐助也许依旧会一意孤行摧毁木叶也不想。 

鼬依稀回忆起佐助曾经问过他一个问题，问他为什么对所有人都这么博爱又无私。 

他抬起手搂住弟弟，额头抵着额头。对方眼中的深情与不舍令他想笑，是奸计得逞的放肆大笑。他单纯可爱的佐助永远也不会知道自己的兄长有多么无情又自私，自私的在灭族夜之前留下这句话，无情的将弟弟独自抛在人世。

佐助的人生还很长终将会明白，然而彼时也会发现已经再也无法得到渴求的回报，因为自己已经带着最丰厚的报酬离开了。

 

最终鼬只露出一个微笑，留下最后一句话也是难得的肺腑之言：  
“无论将来你变成什么样，我都会一直爱你。”


	27. 重逢

鼬重返木叶后最先来到的是宇智波大宅，目的显而易见。 

佐助蜷卧在走廊上一动不动宛如熟睡的婴孩。鼬只笑瞥了一眼就离开了，丝毫没有注意到藏于阴翳中的下唇布满鲜血。他漫步在废弃的族地主街上，脑海不停翻涌着来自弟弟的记忆。时至今日他才明白佐助的性格为何会变得如此隐忍沉默，却又时而乖张暴戾。 

记忆就像一部纪录片，鼬清清楚楚、明明白白的看到佐助如何从充满温情的第七班离开，又如何追寻着仇恨踏入音忍村潮湿阴冷的基地，也终于明白当年佐助为什么能轻车熟路的找到大蛇丸的栖息之地。 

再之后就是他一手安排的天照与别天神。说是防住带土言明真相，可鼬又怎么会不明白天下没有不透风的墙？ 

别天神…

私人财产没有选择的权利，只能听从主人的安排并接受保护，鼬心想自己简直就是个爱“财”不要命的疯子。要不是得到了记忆，他恐怕会在这条道路上再一次一意孤行的疯癫下去，甚至亲手砍伤这个最爱他的人。 

鼬踏出族地的门槛随手布置了一个结界将废墟隔绝进一片寂静之中。他打量着这个自己守护了两世的村子，愈加心寒。 

佐助返回前最后八年的依旧生活在战乱之中，大筒木辉夜、大筒木舍人、大筒木浦式…鼬不得不明白除去守护一人，他对其他事根本力不从心，更无能为力。也正是因此，记忆中的一段对话才令他怒不可揭。 

“到底是不是团藏？”  
“是。顾问团下达的指令，团藏实施。”

 

鼬一步步走进渐渐繁华的街巷，不断反刍着离开村子之前自己说过的最后一段话。他眨了眨眼抬头望向高悬的白月，四周顷刻如同浸入血缸之中。 

永恒万花筒的瞳力不经战斗无人知晓。在移植前，鼬曾假想过谁会成为第一个试验品。他想过悬赏任务中的目标，想过心思莫测的绝，想过未揭身份的带土，甚至连被他伤及至深的弟弟都想过，独独没有想过这个让他背负了一切的村子。

深夜，本已熟睡的村民突然被接连不断的谈话声吵醒，各家各户都在上演着同一出话剧。 

从止水被夺眼和与木叶四位高层的谈话，到团藏的威胁和鼬给出的答复，每个人都在通红的世界中目睹得一清二楚。 

再之后就是接连不断的杀戮，喷溅着鲜血的宇智波族人接二连三的倒在他们面前。村民们尖叫着跑出房屋，却惊觉街道上也满是见血不见敌的疯狂杀戮。

 

金色巨剑粘附着磅礴的查克拉斩毁火影楼，顾问团两人避无可避。 

本应保护村落的纲手与众暗部成员全都犹犹豫豫，迟迟在原地徘徊不定。与普通忍者和村民们看到的画面不同，纲手看到了更多，比如那次暗杀行动时两个黑发少年之间的谈话。 

人心都是肉长的，谁都无法在亲眼目睹一切真实的历史后依旧对鼬喊打喊杀。尤其是曾经与之同期和亲身经历过暗杀夜清场的暗部成员，甚至起了将顾问团交出的背叛心思。

纲手不便开口，其他人又没有足够的代表权，最后卡卡西只得出头：  
“鼬，是木叶对不起你，你将顾问团带走木叶没有任何异议。” 

不光是出于各种私交，带土借照顾佐助的这段时间已经将绝的计划向他透了个十成十。如今各个忍村外诡谲云波、暗流涌动，大战迟早爆发。然而木叶却无法军政统一，一直是纲手和卡卡西的心腹大患，如今借着这次机会将顾问团处理掉再好不过。

 

红色巨掌略过顾问团两人年迈的身躯，鼬道了声谢就向宇智波族地飞去。佐助敛尽气息悄悄地紧跟其上一路尾随至宇智波墓地，只见鼬将水户门炎和转寝小春扔在林立的墓碑前。 

“木叶今晚这么大动静，恐怕潜伏在内的敌国间谍早就将这些肮脏通报给自己国家了。”  
“宇智波鼬，你这个过河拆桥、背信弃义的小人！” 

水户门炎破锣着嗓子咒骂着鼬，凄厉的音色宛如指甲刮在铁皮上，令人不禁皱眉。 

佐助隐匿在稍远处看到鼬耸了两下肩像是在笑。那种笑他只在斑或带土身上见到过，带着轻蔑与鄙夷。可现在却确确实实的出现在鼬的脸上，违和又陌生。 

“我曾经在临走前警告过团藏，假如你们敢动佐助我就将这些丑闻全都告知敌国。”转寝小春刚想开口狡辩就被鼬直接打断，“别说什么你们不知道，你觉得你们的记忆我没翻找查看过？” 

两人因这句话瞬间变色，如同皱巴的宣纸，干瘪、且惨败中透着蜡黄。 

“别杀我们…”  
“杀你们？为什么要杀你们？我要让你们活下去。” 

佐助只能看到鼬的嘴一直张张合合和顾问团两人说着话，却听不清具体在说些什么。随着最后一个字吐出，鼬合上双唇。紧接着就是两道划破天际的惨叫响彻整个宇智波族地，再之后四道红光冲天而起将惨叫与外界隔绝。 

佐助见状明白鼬已经将此事了结，急忙悄无声息的返回主宅生怕露馅。果然，就在他刚将绸缎重新系回头上时鼬就出现了。 

“佐助…” 

佐助坐在客厅里，鼬也跟着跪下身，不远不近只有半臂距离，然而与曾经的亲密相比却无疑是疏远异常。两人心中各怀忐忑，一个是怕被发现已经复明，一个是怕对方永不原谅。 

“跟我回去吧。” 

鼬拽上弟弟的臂膀，谁料对方却往后缩了缩。他对佐助的态度拿捏不定，只好收回手。佐助耷拉着脑袋心中乱成一团麻，除去轮回眼的秘密，鼬在墓地时的残忍陌生也令他不敢靠近、更不敢搭话。 

“佐助，既然你已经中下共生秘术，我会按照你的意愿好好活下去。” 

佐助点了点头。 

“狼哭之里时你的用意我已经全明白了。我当初不同意零志抛下贵奈，我现在也就不会再对你放手。” 

鼬期翼的看向弟弟，然而对方依旧默不作声。 

“是不能原谅我么？”  
“也不是。” 

只是不知道该怎么面对而已。 

相顾无言，主宅再次陷入安静，只有急乱的鼻息声昭示着两人心中的不平静。鼬盯着黑色缎带不禁自嘲，哪里是相顾，佐助根本看不见了。

“佐助，你想复明么？”鼬寻找起新的话头。 

即使无论如何复明看上去都是百利而无一害，但既然已经得到了全部记忆，鼬当然不可能允许自己做出重蹈覆辙的蠢事，比如像曾经那样强行给予那些他以为的好。之前收下黑绝给的柱间细胞也不过是因为想起了武藤健一事，现在只等一个首肯。 

只是佐助不可能答应。 

“不。”  
“不？” 

鼬突然有些泄气。他曾自诩善于解读人心，现在却发现眼前这个他最想解读的人反而成了唯一一个他读不懂的人。再一想到两世相加自己足足无视了佐助二十四年，鼬都在想这一切是不是报应？

“嗯…我就是觉得这样也挺好的，你会保护我的不是吗？”  
“当然！” 

鼬试探着将对方搂入怀中，佐助浑身僵硬却没有反抗。乖顺的反应让青年有些得寸进尺，抬起手想摸摸覆在眼眶上的绸缎，谁料却猛地被推开。

“别碰我！”  
“对不起。” 

鼬当佐助的抵触全部源于自己，一时间不知所措。 

“我没有在怪你，只是不喜欢别人碰我的眼睛。”  
佐助满心都是轮回眼被揭穿的恐慌，完全没有注意到一个小小的“别人”有多刺耳。 

客厅再次陷入尴尬的安静，佐助如坐针毡最后还是决定问出此时此刻最在意的问题：  
“哥哥，我刚才听到了惨叫声，发生了什么吗？” 

“佐助，你还对我有感情吗？”  
“啊？”佐助被不着边际的问题问得摸不着头脑，“有啊。”  
“你到底喜欢我什么？”

佐助愣了一下，随即是满脸尴尬的羞涩。  
“温柔，善良，博爱，无私。” 

鼬将几个与自己毫不沾边的字眼听在心里，愈发沉重。  
“没什么，刚才你可能是听错了。而且我一个木叶叛忍重返木叶自然不会遇见什么愉快的事。” 

佐助白了白脸色。如今鼬已经拿到了全部记忆，不可能不清楚他对顾问团的厌恶，佐助不明白既然如此为什么要隐瞒墓地一事。果然之于鼬只能看，不能听。 

他想起绝的建议。  
“哥哥，我愿意跟你回去。”


	28. 心愿

鼬的陌生之于佐助不过是一段小插曲，相比于能和心爱的哥哥重归二人世界，那些或诡异或违和的神态根本不值一提。佐助曾经亲手布置的房间也终于迎回了它的另一个主人。

夏日炎炎，往昔温馨的蜗居每到夜间就会变得燥热难耐，鼬一个人躺在床铺上叹了口气。追回佐助顺利到几乎让他觉出几分蹊跷，然而真正过上日子才发现所谓的顺利不过是另一种惩罚与折磨。五天了，佐助已经回来五天了，却只能看不能吃。眼睛是万万不敢触碰的地方，胸口还有未痊愈的剑伤，可这一切完全是他自作孽的下场。

日渐颀长的少年眼覆黑色绸缎，身穿白色浴衣，一边擦着湿漉的头发一边推门而入。鼬看着离他越来越近的弟弟明白属于今晚的煎熬即将开始。

佐助跨过兄长的身体盘坐到床铺靠里的一侧。  
“今年事情太多，都没能给你好好过生日。”

鼬坐起身接过毛巾帮弟弟擦起半干的头发。  
“我对这种东西无所谓。”

空出的双手摸着黑向前摸索了几下，几缕细丝扫过手背。佐助将手指绕了几下，百无聊赖地把玩起鼬垂在胸前的长发。

“那怎么行，你有想要的生日礼物吗？”

想要你，鼬暗暗的想。然而一开口又是满口违背心意的谎话：  
“没有，你别费心思了，伤还没养好呢。”

“真的？”佐助问了一句，随即抬手将鼬的手腕握住，毛巾也被扯出扔到一旁，“已经干了，不用擦了。”

对方手心的温度并不高，但鼬还是觉得被触碰的皮肤像是被烫了似的。他抽了抽手，谁知却带进来一个腾着水汽的身体。

“佐助…”  
鼬叹了口气。自打过了短暂的尴尬期，重返晓组织的弟弟出奇得喜欢扒在他身上。

佐助知道又是鼬那些所谓的自持在作祟，于是将手顺着浴衣的边缘探进藏匿在阴影之下的地方，却在得逞之前被一把摁住。

“别闹，睡觉。”  
“好吧。”

鼬狐疑的看着佐助乖乖躺下，犹豫片刻也合衣而卧。谁料脑袋刚一碰到枕头，身侧的人就翻身压了上来趴在他胸口上一动不动。

佐助就是喜欢看鼬这种不想忍又不得不忍的样子，肚子里也冒出更多坏水儿。腰带被扯开随手丢弃，他终于成功探进鼬松散的浴衣里左捏捏右摸摸。鼬的有些性子他真是烦透了，不趁机做些文章真是白当了这个人这么多年的弟弟。

然而还没来得及做更多，佐助的坏笑就蓦得卡在脸上。  
“哥，你干嘛！”

两只作祟的手被抓住拉倒头顶，还被不知道从哪里变来的细软布条捆了个结结实实。佐助警铃大作，这跟说好的不一样啊！

“你不是要给我补生日礼物么？”鼬没头没脑的来了一句。  
“啊？不…”

不是你说不要的吗？可惜这句话已经没机会说出口了。

嘴被堵死，身上的腰带也被抽走，胸前还不断被触碰拧捏。因缺氧而渐渐昏沉的佐助迷迷糊糊的想这次可真是玩火自焚了，再一想到自己的伤还没好鼬就这样不管不顾又有些难以置信。窒息感愈甚，佐助不禁在空中胡乱蹬了两下腿。

鼬将人放开，直起身居高临下的俯视。身下的人双眼被绸缎蒙住，白皙的双腕也被黑色腰带捆起举在头顶。嘴角淌着口水，耳根和侧颈一片潮红，胸前的两点也变得红肿挺立。

自己夜夜备受煎熬的多半原因都是出于弟弟的顽皮，鼬看着现在这幅姿态的佐助再一联想这五天的经历只觉得自己出于好心的忍耐实在可笑。就算在曾经忍耐也终究有个限度，更何况如今已经得到佐助的记忆好比重活一世，自己再也不可能按部就班的继续做那个木叶隐村的宇智波鼬了。

鼬俯下身轻舔了一下佐助左胸上的伤口。伤口正在结疤，稍稍一碰就容易犯痒。尤其是陷入黑暗后其他感官更加敏感异常，瘙痒感令佐助愈发难耐。

“哥哥…痒…”  
“忍着。”

佐助突然觉得自己真是回来对了！宇智波鼬果然露出了异于往昔的真面目，曾经那些温和嘴脸根本都是惺惺作态！这次回来后这个人全是强盗行为！逼着他喝苦到令人想要呕吐的药，还日日和带土狼狈为奸只为不出任务然后时刻盯梢，到现在连在性事上都没他开口的权力了？

佐助心不在焉的态度让鼬不得不起了更过分的心思，从胸口一路啃咬至脖子，甚至想在白皙的身体上留下自己的烙印。

“别亲脖子…会留下印…”  
“就留一个，你跟迪达拉他们说是虫子咬的。”

鼬说着就将佐助翻了个身，前胸贴向后背，还在后颈上狠狠的嘬了一口，原来留下咒印的地方已经换成一个紫红色的吻痕。

灼烫的唇舌在自己的颈背上肆意妄为，佐助暗暗哀嚎宇智波鼬这个人其实一直就是这副嘴脸从没变过。两人的关系从兄弟到仇敌再到爱侣，自小到大一换再换，然而无论是哪一种都没能给他带来哪怕一次反驳或是反抗的机会与余地。就好比现在，铃口不断被鼬触碰却不被允许攀上高峰，双手被捆住连自食其力的机会都没有。后穴也被玩弄侵犯，可除去胡乱的摇晃脑袋或吐出几句无力的制止什么都做不了，只能任凭宰割。

“你别碰那里——！”  
内壁上的某处被手指猛地碾压了一下，佐助的双腿不由发软。

“那里是哪里？你又不说清楚。”  
“你怎么这样！”

佐助抬起脑袋向后转去，本就大敞的浴衣蹭着蝴蝶骨滑落，挂在凹成一道弯的腰背上。

“我怎么样？”  
“你把我手上的东西解开！”  
“你自己解我的腰带现在又反过来怪我？”

鼬又往后穴中挤进一根手指，干涩紧致的甬道渐渐变得湿润软烂。

“说了别弄那里…受不了了…”

耳畔变成悬泣的哭音，鼬抽出手指将自己嵌进佐助体内，没有询问半句。

“轻点…”  
佐助手肘一软，上身跌在软铺上，只有腰臀被兄长提起掐住还被钉死在可怕的地方，还没几下就被捣得射出股股白浊。

“佐助，你以后可能再也没有哥哥了。”  
鼬合着姿势将人翻了个身，紧盯着黑色绸缎不遗余力的冲撞。

“什么…”  
什么没有哥哥？

鼬的态度与狼哭之里初夜的温柔截然相反，现在还忽然说出莫名其妙的话。佐助开始止不住的心慌，可身下却是无法忽略的快感，害怕与愉悦反复凌迟着神经。

“你还是不应该把记忆交付给我。”当初自己为什么毅然决然的跟着秽土解印一起离世，鼬本人一眼就能看穿，也就他这个单纯可爱的弟弟还在为此感动怀念，“我在想假如隐忍没能换来任何我想要东西，那还不如任性来的痛快。”

佐助似懂非懂，却也听出鼬的变化并非自己臆想中的那样糟糕。

“你早就该想明白这点。”  
“作为兄长我只想将你保护的密不透风，可是作为伴侣这会成为最大的障碍，甚至想亲自欺负你。”  
“又不是没做过，装什么好哥哥。”

鼬听罢也不再逗弄，身下狠撞在对方想要的地方不留半分温情。佐助后仰着颈项只管纵乐，自顾自露出诱人的媚态完全不顾及鼬紧绷的理智和自己的伤势。

“再快一点…要到了…啊——！”

尖声哭叫突然溢满整个卧室，佐助的小腹开始不受控制的抽搐。频频吞吐收缩的嫩肉激得鼬头皮发麻像是被千鸟滚过一遍，不由重顶了几下将热流一跳一跳地悉数射入已经软烂的后穴。

体内的炽热退出，白浊顺着穴口流出挂在大腿上，佐助难耐的皱了皱眉。鼬轻吻了一下弟弟的额头便将人拦腰抱起，站起身走到外间打开房门，大敞着浴衣走了出去。

“怎么就这么出来了！我们会被看到的！”

鼬红着一双写轮眼看向佐助。  
“我布了幻术。”

后山的小溪里洞口只有几步，鼬脱掉彼此的浴衣没入水中为佐助清理起后穴。软嫩的肉壁格外敏感，佐助咬着鼬的肩膀不让自己泄出声。然而侧肩的刺痛却成了挑断脆弱神经的最后一根稻草，鼬把佐助压到岸边的巨石上从背后再次进入。

佐助没想到还会来一次，不禁倒吸一口冷气。  
“你…你现在怎么变成这样了…”

鼬觉得自己的魂都要被媚肉吸了进去，只想在温软的体内横冲直撞，根本懒得顾及对方的伤势。  
“哼，也不知道今晚闹成现在这样到底是因为谁，本来我还想装一装好兄长的模样。”

佐助一只手撑着岸边的巨石，一只手被鼬死死扣在身后。脑袋被韧带拉扯得被迫上仰，好像在望着月空。  
“所以你现在是打定主意不当我哥了？啊…你别那么深…”

自除掉团藏把人重新接回身边后，鼬就觉得他这个弟弟天天调皮捣蛋，危险了不止一星半点，根本让他抓不到装成好哥哥的机会。

“假如有机会我当然也想，是你不给我。”

鼬终于撕下前几日佯装的皮，扣住诱人的前颈将佐助还未来得及吐出的话统统捣烂顶碎，月光下原本清澈的溪水被两人染得浑浊。

“机会是自己创造的，我又没拦着你。”  
回程的路上佐助想起之前还没进行完的对话。

鼬将人塞进被窝，紧紧搂入怀中。  
“其实有没有机会都无所谓。况且既然你我已经走到现在这个地步，倒退回最初不见得是什么好事。”

“哥哥，你放心，你的愿望我都能满足。”佐助抬起头面向鼬，“白天做我的兄长，晚上做我的爱侣，这不是很简单？”

鼬盯着缎带眯了眯双眼。  
“你知不知道你现在说的每一句话都对未愈伤口没有半点好处？”

佐助色厉内荏的轻哼了一声，不再继续会将自己推入“危险”境地的话题。  
“那我刚才补给你的礼物你还喜欢吗？”

鼬愣了一下，回答道：“喜欢。”


End file.
